This Is Trash
by Shinnypichu88
Summary: A collection of ideas that just didn't make the cut. Why? Because I wanted to cut down on what's up on my profile without deleting content the rare guy might enjoy. Also, looking back on old ideas may result in something amazing! Enjoy Shinnypichu88's garbage!
1. 7 Years of nothing

**Chapter One: How the story begins!**

She wasn't sure what had brought this up, and honestly he was starting to get on her nerves. Romeo had one thing in common with Natsu, and that was persistence! She missed the days where the guild members avoided her! While it made her feel lonely, at least they didn't insist on the past!

It was bad enough explaining it to his father, but at least she gained something from it!

"Ok, I'll bite; what do you want?" she asked, although she already knew.

"Nothing really, I just started thinking is all…and wondering what happened with you and Natsu-nii."

She gave him a blank stare, a stare that was full of pity, and the hope that he realized she was looking down on him for asking such a (in her own words) idiotic question. "You don't understand the term subtle do you?"

"I really wanna know, I wasn't around when whatever happened, happened you know, so I don't have the luxury of assumptions based on what I heard or saw!" Romeo replied, and she shot him a glare.

"I'll buy you that special rum you like!"

"Are you trying to bribe me you little shit?!"

"What about that stuff dad says you like?!"

"At least know the name of what you're trying to bribe me with!"

They bickered for another few hours, and eventually she relented and told him to take a hike before literally throwing him out of her office.

("Well that could have gone better…") He thought. He had landed face first into the hardwood floor, and hadn't moved. It was more because he didn't want to as opposed to not being able to.

"You shouldn't insist on knowing things people want to keep hidden Romeo" Macao told him as he helped the boy get off the floor. "Believe it or not she's actually quite busy right now"

"I still want to know!" the boy was being stubborn at this point, but one couldn't really blame him if they knew the reasons why. Natsu was gone (but he was sure he was still alive somewhere), along with all the other Fairy Tail core members, minus the one. She was his final link to his idol, and he wanted to know what happened between the two!

Why Lucy came back, and everyone else didn't.

A loud crash followed by several colorful words could be heard from the guild masters office before said occupant burst out the door. She seemed quite upset. "Fine, if it'll get you to stop literally popping out of no where i'll tell you flame brain, but first you're going to have to offer compensation!"

Romeo smiled, finally Lucy-nee was going to tell him everything he wanted to know! His long quest for the knowledge, all the times he bugged her when he knew she couldn't do much to him, that one time while she was in the shower, and bugging her whenever she showed up in the guild where finally starting to pay off! He was so ha-!

"With your body~❤" she finished.

Romeo gave her a blank glance, "Wait, what?" His father wasn't fairing much better.

* * *

Well this wasn't what he was expecting, and he wasn't sure what to feel about it.

"Alphabetize those papers on the couch will you, and bring me whatever looks like a bill" She ordered from behind her desk. Now that he got a good look at said desk, there were a lot of papers scattered about. His dad wasn't kidding when he said she was busy.

"What's this about, Lucy?" said father asked, having recovered from said girls innuendo earlier. Lucy looked up from the stacks of pointless paperwork to give the man an answer "Ah you know, the usual; we don't get much jobs now a days with Twilight Ogre being all round stronger." she replied before going back to her paperwork.

It sucked.

"I see..." It seemed like Macao wanted to be anywhere other than there at this point, and promptly left the room without a word.

"Pff, pussy." was Lucy's offhanded response to the mans actions. She glanced at Romeo who actually seemed to be doing his job seriously, and began her pointless story. "It's real important work you know," she pointed out in regards to the papers that littered the office "but i digress, anyway about that story you're obsessed with..." she began.

"I guess you can blame Horologium"

* * *

 **A/N: Got bored, and this idea's been in my head for a while. Granted it varied, but in the end i decided to go with this one. Basically, what if Horologium had gotten to Lucy before they got stuck in Fairy Sphere? Answer, she eventually became the new guild master (due to honestly being the strongest member there...with the other core members being MIA)**

 **Wonder where I'll take this XD**

 **As for the stories everyone actually cares about...working on them DX**


	2. CRA: A New Town, and New Friends!

**Prolouge**

 _Rai Geary drempt of guns and battles._

 _He drempt of a metal warrior, with wild red hair, and a golden headpiece, a warrior that stood at the center of a burning battlefield. A warrior with an expression that he couldn't read, but that warrior stood ready to face the enormous opponent, an opponent that looked too powerful for it to defeat._

 _The warrior attempted to get closer to its adversary, but it was a moot effort for it as quickly overwhelmed by its opponent's heavy weaponry. However, the warrior continued to move forward._

 _Even after it was broken beyond repair, and beaten to the ground, it continued its fruitless assault._

 _It continued the fight even when its opponent released a ray of destructive projectiles, engulfing the metal warrior in a sea of fire, and iron._

 _Nevertheless, the metal warrior would keep moving forward, and continue its assault._.


	3. Californians, Crows, and Bubblegum tasti

Chapter One: An Infestation.

"The Shuriken was enormous, and it was also jammed into Iruka's spine (at least I think it was his spine, I couldn't tell…you know with all the shit that was going on at the time) it seemed like he was having a tough time breathing. "

"I cried out "Sensei?!" because I was shocked, scared, and worried (you know with the big ass star that was stuck on his spine…at least I think it was his spine, again I'm not really sure). Iruka-sensei didn't respond, and he kept on whispering gibberish, words I've never even heard before! He was saying how much it hurt and also crying. I noticed that and so I told him that he was crying, and he responded with,"

""W-well yah I got a giant ninja star on my spine," but that was all he said because afterword he started letting out more grunts and cries of pain then he stopped talking (something about focusing on not dying or something like that, I'm not really sure at that point Mizuki started talking)."

"Mizuki then said "And now I'm gonna kill you demon fox boy," and laughed while Iruka kept crying and stuff, so I said "That's demon fox man to you, Mizuki!""

""Well no you're like 12 so…?" was what I think he said I'm not too sure because at that point I decided to use the new jutsu I learned, and Iruka had started screaming in the background."

"I told him "I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to iruka-sensei!" and then I made like a million shadow clones and he's like "what I don't believe it" and I'm like "believe it you son of a bitch!" and then I kicked his ass, and iruka passed me, and it was awesome~"

There was an awkward silence in the room that lasted for a couple of minutes after Narut stopped talking.

"yah…not buying a word of that." Sakura said, finally giving Naruto her thoughts on what she thought about his BS story.

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening, what?" was the last uchiha's 'reply'.

"I WAS EXPLAINING WHY IRUKA AND MIZUKI WEREN'T AT SCHOOL TODAY!" Naruto shouted, thinking that Sasuke wasn't listening because he was death.

"I'm not death I just wasn't listening!" the Uchiha responded.

Naruto stood there for a minute before replying "oh, well fuck you too then!"

Team 7 would continue like this for another hour before Kakashi would show his lazy ass and the classic "introductions" would take place. Unknown to them though, they would be passed regardless of their performance. The Hokage made sure of that.

The reason for the Hokage not giving Kakashi a choice when it came to passing them was simple. He wanted to show the village who was still in charge, and if he had to use their assumptions to do it then so be it.

Kakashi didn't argue with the mans decision, but if they didn't have any team work then by god he would beat it into them before their first C-rank or they would die trying.

Perhaps in another life things would have been different, but ever sense the Kyuubi attack twelve years ago things had changed, and it didn't take a genius to see that the change was for the worse.

 **A/N: Chapters are going to be short for now, if u don't like it then deal with it for now.**

 **I'll probably come back later and expand them, but for now i'm just writing while the idea's still fresh!**

 **Ch 2 will be up soon, and before you ask, YES this chapter is based on that abridged series.**


	4. DESS World

**《DESS Prologue》**

This was it, the Desu-Desu king had risen, and no one would stop him now!

Thunder crackled, and the earth shook as one of the 12 pillars of DESS began to move.

Only a hero could hope to stop him now, a master of the 7 asterisk.

Unfortunately, there was no such thing.

■●[|]●■

 **"SUPREME THUNDER BOLT!"**

The attack shot through the air, and hurled at its target at an incredible speed. It may have even hit its mark, if the target didn't activate their class skill.

Not missing a beat the caster used another attack, one that wouldn't miss. **"THUNDERBIRD STRIKE"**

This attack, unlike the last, had a 100% hit rate. The catch was the mp cost, and the buff it gave the target. Granted it did deal a large amount of damage, and paralyze the target.

"Now, Tokiyomi!"

A swift slash from his massive sword was all it took, and the two sighed in relief as their opponent (some loner Blaster) disintegrated into pixels.

"Welp that match was slightly more difficult than the last," Tokiyomi muttered as he drank a rather expensive potion meant for revitalizing both HP, and MP.

"No kidding." His partner muttered as he did the same. At 3000 a piece though, these potions were a luxury.

"Proceed onward?" Tokiyomi's partner asked

"Nah, I guess the ice queen was right when she said going to the city of gold without a group was ridiculous." Tokiyomi began "I've even run out of HM Flasks"

"Suit yourself," His partner said "but I'm going to press on as far as I can, we've gotten this far, so why not farther?"

Smirking Tokiyomi pulled out a Teleportation Stone "suite yourself." With that the man vanished in a ray of blue light.

"I have." The partner muttered as he walked off, but he was suddenly shot at, and quickly killed by, not one, but three players working as a unit.

■●[|]●■

"Ruby, do you want something to eat?" Yang asked as she peered in through the door frame, but much to her disappointment her sister merely shook her head. "Have you eaten anything yet." She asked, her tone was a bit harder in an effort to let the younger girl know she wasn't going to leave until she got what she wanted. Ruby nodded, but it was then that her stomach gave a hungry growl in protest, and Yang gave her sister an unimpressed look.

"Welp that's enough computing for one day, up and at'em because we're gonna get something in that belly of yours one way or another" The blond began, but Ruby ignored her, so Yang figured she needed to be a little more direct, and made her way over to the power cord (intending to pull it) before Ruby's paniced voice stopped her

"Yang no, i'm on the final raid boss, and it's at 20%!"

"You're going to eat" the girl continued as she returned to her original intent.

"Just wait a minute, or a few!"

"Nope~" closer

"I'll go after I finish I promise"

"Not listening"

Ruby began bawling her eyes out at this point "They'll never depend on me again if I mess this up, I don't wanna go back to LFR!"

Yang let out an annoyed sigh, but stopped going for the cord "Fine, you get ten minutes." Yang muttered, and to her annoyance Ruby was back at the screen, her little fingers pressing keys in rapid succession by the time she'd said "fine". Where'd her parents go wrong with that girl?

Oh right, they didn't.

"Welp, dad'll be home tonight, so maybe he can talk to her" Yang thought as she began cooking a couple of eggs on a frying pan. The sounds of Ruby's "Noooooooo, it was at 5%! Why were you in the fire you bogasaur!" rang through out the house.

Yang worried about her little sister, she really did.

■●[|]●■

"I'll be home late, so make sure to let dad know ok?"

"Yep~"

"and don't stay up to late Rubes, tomorrows Monday "

"K"

"I mean it, i'll take the cord to your computer."

"I get it you big jerk!"

"Well good, see you tonight, probably" and with that Yang left on her usual Sunday afternoon routine. Ruby wasn't sure what her older sister did with her time, and didn't ask. (mostly because the girl got really aggressive the last time she had.), but assumed she was hanging out with her friends. This meant that the red head finally had the whole house to herself, and absolutely nothing could ruin this moment! The young girl wondered what she could do with her new found freedom as she searched the fridge for some sort of sugary nourishment, but a voice threw her out of her thoughts.

"Yang, anyone home? I came back early." a feminine voice called out as the front door shut, but the woman paused when she noticed who was at the kitchen.

There was a pause as both simply stared at each other. Fidgeting Ruby spoke "Ugh, um..Yang went out...yeah"

"I see."

Ruby left before things got even more awkward, and the raven haired woman made no attempts to stop her.

 **A/N: The prologue is meant to be a slow bite of the things you'll experience over the course of this fic lol. It's an AU (and i'm thinking of crossing it over with another franchise that'll fit in with the setting, prize to whoever guesses which one before the time limit, also I wonder how many people can guess the identity of the "raven haired woman" at the end (Spoiler: it's raven))**

 **Another note: Ruby is around 10 at this point while Yangs 12.**

 **R &R, and if anyone's interested in helping out with certain things feel free to drop a PM (I don't expect one till the story gets juicy though)**


	5. The Legend Of Happyland, & Friends!

**Chapter One: Happyland, the legendary hero!**

 _Boom!_

An explosion rocked the small town of Hargeon, causing it's inhabitants to run in fear!

"You will all burn!" the culprit roared as he continued his assault on innocents. The townspeople feared for their lives, and tried to flee, but were unable to as the evil demon had used more explosions to block their exits! All hope seemed lost, but all of a sudden a blue blur gave the evil demon a powerful right hook to the face, and sent him flying into a nearby wall.

"Who the fuck did that!" the demon roared, and tried to cause even more explosions, but the same blue blur stopped him.

"I did!" the hero announced, and the people of Hargeon looked at him in awe. This was no ordinary hero, he was a legend, and known far and wide as Happyland!

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Dude, you ruined it."

The demon looked bewildered, but his confusion soon turned to anger "Don't you mock m-!"

"Happylands's Iron fist!" the hero yelled as he punched the evil demon with his tiny paw. The attack hit the ugly stupid demon with fatal amounts of happiness and trollness, so much so that he disintegrated in a brilliant flame of black and blue.

No one wept for his loss, and the world was a better place with him gone.

"Fro thinks so too!"


	6. I'm happy, I'm happy, I'm happy TV!

**AN: Behold, a project!**

* * *

 **-Drabble Chapter-**

 **Act 1: Sasuke.**

Sasuke was on the fast track to getting stronger, the day where he would kill _that man_ was almost within his grasp. He had graduated from the academy as _rookie of the year_ , and his jounin sensei was a powerful man. Things couldn't get better than that!

At least that's what Sasuke would say, if everything wasn't so **wrong**.

He had graduated at the top only to discover that it meant nothing in the real world, and had been utterly useless in his first C-rank (technically it had been bumped to A-rank, but that wasn't the point!), and from what he heard, **S** **akura** had been more useful than him, having been protecting Tazuna, the guy who hired them, basically doing what they were suppose to do, and while the fights had been going on, and what had he been doing?

He'd been flat on his ass sleeping till the fight was over. Normally this wouldn't have been such a big deal (because his opponent was so strong, and he had just awoken his sharingan), but he later discovered that **Naruto** had beaten the mist ninja!

The mist ninja that had defeated him, _rookie of the year_ had been beaten by the _dead last_ of the academy!

It was an outrage!

("The educational system is bullshit.") he thought as he sharpened his kunai. They had left wave days ago, and Sasuke had been thinking about what had happened ever since. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! When he unlocked his sharingan he was supposed to be able to defeat anyone who got in his way, and even if he had just awakened it in that fight, Naruto sure as hell shouldn't have been able to beat a ninja who defeated an elite genin!

("That old hag lied to me!") he thought recalling the lady who used to great him from her food stand every morning as he left for the academy. While he thought this a snapping sound was heard.

Naruto and Sakura, his teammates. The dobe who insisted that he was a bastard, and the fangirl who wanted his dick, How had these two genetic failures managed to accomplish more than he had!

Suddenly it hit him like a bag of bricks, it all made sense if he accepted the possibility, the small possibility he refused to accept because it would destroy his plans.

The possibility that, maybe, just maybe...the academy was useless?

That sheer revelation had shocked him much more than seeing the corpses of his neighbors, and Sasuke finally realized that everything made sense when considering that small fact.

Tightening his grip on the weapon he'd been sharpening Sasuke tossed aside before voicing his concerns "Everything was bullshit!"

When he finally regained consciousness, Kakahi had begun to give him a lecture about why he shouldn't shout without warning while sharpening a weapon, and that he was asking for the punch in the face. However, what annoyed him most was the tone his sensei was using while he was lecturing, it was that of a parent teaching a child that they shouldn't touch fire.

It annoyed him.

However, Sasuke wasn't in the mood to glare, and settled for a simple "hn." instead.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Drabble Chapter: 2**

* * *

 **AN: For now, this is pretty much character shorts...and some practice, but i have an actual plot in mind~**

* * *

 **-Drabble Chapter-**

 **Act 2: Kakashi.**

It had been a close call, and he knew it. If Naruto hadn't shown up things probably would have gotten ugly, and he likely would have lost two students, and failed the mission. Luckily that didn't happen and his cute little genin managed to live to fight another day!

He turned over to look at _cute genin #1_ and saw him scratching a kunai a little to hard. He wasn't liking the look on the boys face while he did it. Perhaps the mission had affected them a bit more than he thought? he would have put it off, and told himself that was how Sasuke always acted...until the boy's kunai finally broke,

and he didn't even notice. He just continued to "sharpen" it. or what was left of it anyway.

Deciding he needed something to lighten the mood, he turned to _cute genin #2_ only to have his hopes crushed to the ground as he saw that she was muttering gibberish with a far off look in her eyes, that wasn't good at all. Perhaps he'd take her to meet kurenai? That woman always had some sort of nonsense that worked on inspiring her genin (from what he heard from Asuma anyway, although the man had worded it differently...)

Not really expecting much, he turned to _cute genin #3_ and true to his expectations, his sensei's look-alike was blabbing on and on about the greatness of ramen, and it appeared that he either didn't notice or didn't care that he was being ignored.

Looking at him made it seem like the team hadn't changed at all, and allowed Kakashi to continue reading his precious literature for a while longer, and ignore his problems like he always did.

That is, until he heard it.

"Everything was bullshit!" Sasuke shouted tossing the pretty much broken kunai at the ground. Kakashi wasn't sure why the boy had said that, and would probably never know because he had punched him in the face before he could ask, and knocked him out.

"oops" were Kakashi's only words after he knocked out #1, and ignoring Naruto and Sakura's shouts and worried cries he picked up the last Uchiha and continued on his merry way.

"It was a reflex, and" Kakashi gestured at Sasuke, who he was carrying like a sack of potatoes "don't worry about him, he'll be up before you know it~"

Later when Sasuke awoke from his head trauma educed sleep Kakashi made sure that the boy knew it was all his fault, despite the fact that it was mostly his.

Sasuke's only response was "hn", and it made Kakashi think that the younger boy had seen right through him.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Drabble Chapter: 3**

* * *

 **AN: I'm gonna hate writing this chapter...Still i hate most of this fandoms fanfiction more, the Cliché's are to much D:**

* * *

 **-Drabble Chapter-**

 **Act 3: Sakura.**

That mission from hell had taught her so much. It had taught her that anything found in a book was absolute garbage when all someone had to do was shove a 3 foot long chunk of metal up your ass to kill you. Sakura had never been so afraid in her entire life, and Sasuke...Sasuke almost died!

Her Sasuke, the strongest boy in the village had almost died!

Then there was Naruto, he somehow managed to survive against a ninja that defeated Sasuke!

It scared her...

What had she done?

Protect Tazuna? Please there really was nothing to protect him from, and had those ninja gotten past kakashi she wouldn't have even served as a meat shield.

"I really am weak..." She muttered "Even **Naruto** accomplished more than me, the top kunoichi." she finished, the rest of her words were pretty much nothing but gibberish as she became more, and more depressed with each step she took.

Speaking of Naruto, was that idiot **still** talking about ramen?

There was a limit to how much one could devote themselves to something before realizing they had a problem.

The irony was not lost on her, and it suddenly occurred to Sakura that maybe she and Naruto weren't so different after all?

That realization only served to depress her further.

She continued her mood until she heard Sasuke shout something, and witnessed a horrifying sight as she turned around to see what had caused her beloved to shout like that.

Kakashi had attacked Sasuke!

"Sasuke-kun!" she cried, shocked at her teachers actions, she heard Naruto yell something too, but she wasn't sure what it was.

It was as if her brain had decided it didn't exist.

"oop's," were the only words that left Kakashi's mouth as he picked up Sasuke and kept walking. She was sure he said something more, but was to lost in thought to remember it.

She just followed, fearing that the same could happen to her.

She was so lost in thought that Sasuke being carried by Kakashi was the last thing she remembered as she awoke in her warm bed.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Drabble Chapter: 4**

* * *

 **AN: For anyone curious about the name...I won't change it, I like the name! It makes me feel tingly~**

* * *

 **-Drabble Chapter-**

 **Act 4: Naruto.**

Naruto needed to get stronger, that mission had taught him so much, yet so little.

However, one thing was clear.

He was **weak**.

If he hadn't acted so rashly then Sasuke may have been able to beat Haku, and not sacrifice himself to save him (he survived, but still). Unfortunately Naruto had no idea how to start getting stronger.

It made him realize that the only reason he had beaten Mizuki was because his shadow clones were stronger than the traitorous Chūnin!

If only there was a way to use his shadow clones to help him train, that would make things so much easier, but they "poofed" in the first hit.

Deciding that thinking about things in the past was for dummy's and only served to make one sad, he decided to talk about his favorite thing in the world.

Ramen.

He spoke fondly of it, and told his battle worn teammates about his first bowl. How it had been a lone cold night when he stumbled upon Ramen Ichiraku, and Ayame had appeared like an angel sent from the heavens above and gave him a warm bowl of ramen to eat. Ramen had saved his life, and he treasured it more than his jumpsuit.

 _Ramen was love, Ramen was life._

He told his teammates about how Ramen Ichiraku was established, how Ramen had saved the village, and how Ramen was the food of the gods, and after several days he was pretty sure they weren't listening to him, but he didn't care. The birds, the tree's, and even the dirt would listen to him!

He continued his ramen preaching until he heard the bastard shout "Everything was bullshit!", and witnessed something spectacular.

"Ramen Christ!" he shouted, the two words he uttered out of his mouth were so ridiculous that everyone around Naruto, and even Naruto himself forgot about them mere milliseconds after they were uttered, but that wasn't the point! The point was that Kakashi had punched Sasuke in the face! However, what got him was the speed, the grace, and the overall control his sensei displayed as he did it. He moved so fast Naruto swore he vanished and punched sasuke before he reappeared beside the downed bastard.

It made him wish he had that speed.

As a result Naruto stopped preaching about ramen and (ignoring Kakashi's excuse about punching Sasuke) decided to pester his Jounin instructor about teaching him how to do that when they returned to the village.

Until then, he decided to talk about the majestic Ramen some more, starting from how it was made~


	7. PaRoDy, the GRAIL version!

**Chapter 1: Prologue: Mathew**

* * *

 **《** **Prologue: Mathew** **》**

It started with Mathew.

Mathew's name was Mathew.

Mathew was stupid.

For some reason, Shenron flew by.

Mathew wished for war.

Shenron agrees, but stops and gives Mathew blank stare when he realizes what Mathew wished for.

Mathew elaborates, Mathew doesn't just want a war. Mathew wants a battle of cataclysmic proportions! A battle so great, that it tears reality apart. A war motivated by the desire of the winners dream coming true, and maybe more, and most importantly; Mathew wants it to be as unnecessary complicated as possible.

Mathew doesn't mind some drama, and the like.

Shenron points out that this is beyond his power.

Mathew wishes for someone who can grant it to appear.

Shenron obliges.

Shenron is gone.

It is only Mathew.

…

The world explodes.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: It's to long so: MsDhPwOsUmHa**

* * *

 **《** **MaThEw'S sUpEr DuPeR hOlY pArOdY wAr Of SuPrEmE uLtRa MeGa HoLy AwEsOmEnEsS!** **》**

Mathew's super duper holy parody war of supreme ultra mega holy awesomeness! (Trademark) is a competition between contestants Mathew chooses to duke it out to the death for the chance at having all their dreams come true.

However, Mathew is stupid.

As a result, after numerous of failed attempts in the selection process, which include the following,

1\. A Dog (It amused Mathew)

2\. A Cat (Mathew wanted it to be fair)

3\. A Cactus (It angered Mathew)

4\. Omega Shenron (No comment)

5\. A used piece of Chewing Gum. (...)

6\. A box of balloons Mathew received from an older brother on Mathews birthday (they're condoms)

7\. Used Condoms (Try not to think about it...)

8\. Meg Griffin (She nearly destroyed reality.)

9\. Mathew (Yes, Mathew nominated himself)

10\. Kiritsugu Emiya (Averted because Mathew thought it was dumb)

It was decided that a better selection process was needed. (There is approximately over 30,000 more examples. However, [...] believe you've seen enough.) The new method involved the creation of 9 crests.

1\. Courage

2\. Friendship

3\. Love

4\. Knowledge

5\. Purity

6\. Serenity

7\. Kindness

8\. Hope

9\. Light

These Crests would seek out, and choose owners with strong qualities benefiting each crest. The crests weren't allowed to alter their choice, and would remain stuck with them until the owner died. (On an unrelated note; There was a "super crest" which was basically all of them put together...Mathew thought it would be fun, it was one of the nine.)

Mathew loved it.

Purity didn't.

Anyway, the chosen children didn't need to play, they were given the choice. They could participate, or they could die when the war started at the hands of other participants~

See, choice!

However, one day a glitch occurred, and no one choose to participate, and with no participants the war couldn't happen.

Mathew was upset.

9 new crests were added to the roster, but there could only be 9 participants at a time. The new crests were as follows;

1\. Cowardice

2\. Enmity

3\. Hate

4\. Ignorance

5\. Impurity

6\. Deceit

7\. Cruelty

8\. Despair

9\. Darkness

They were basically just the opposite of the originals.

To be fair, Mathew was quite upset about the failed war thing when it happened. However, a new problem revealed itself.

The current game wouldn't end until it ended.

To fix this Mathew added a tenth player, someone who would keep the game going.

Mathew added a game master.

"..."

"Hmm? Why didn't Mathew just become the game master? Well Mathew obviously just wanted to watch."

"..."

Mathew now believed everything was fixed, but the chosen children still refused!

Mathew killed 8.

With the game reset, and final player ignored. Mathew gleefully awaited the next game, and the crests raced off to find suitable hosts because only 9 could be in the game at a time (Game master didn't count!). The rest would be forced to watch with Mathew, and Mathew was a horrible host.

Because Mathew was stupid.

The war began.

It was horrifying.

Mathew loved it.

Courage didn't.

Neither did Light, Purity, Love, or Sincerity.

Hate hated it, because he was Hate, and he hates stuff.

Despair loved it, so much in fact that if Mathew wasn't so stupid it might of tried to show this love in more Ecstasy inducing ways.

Knowledge only watched.

Enmity sat in the corner, because no one likes Enmity, Enmity sucks.

The war ended, and continued, and ended. Each time the crests would change order, but 1 managed to remain in the game every time.

Mathew was stupid, but even he thought it seemed appropriate.

The 1 crest that was always in the game,

Hope.

"..."

"It's quite a curious origin, and history isn't it?"

"..."

"Hm? I still have more to say?"

"..."

"Well yeah, I only really mentioned how participants are selected, but I think the rest will come in time~"

"..."

"Cheeky little shit aren't you, Welp it doesn't matter~ I think it's time for the game to start."

"?!"

The 99th Mathew's super duper holy parody war of supreme ultra mega holy awesomeness has begun.

* * *

 **A/N: Rejoice Anon of the ON, you've gotten more~**

 **While I got a general idea about where I want this to go, daily life scenes are the bane of my writing (but practice makes perfect I suppose lol)**

 **Next chapter is where we meet our characters and learn the rules I suppose :)**

 **Who will our main characters be I wonder?**

 **Feel free to review with input, ideas (characters, and "servants", etc.), requests (I may humor them lol), theories about the fic, or just be a dick XD**

 **Although you know what they say about dicks, they become Mathew.**


	8. IS Acadamy: A Summer To Remember!

**IS Acadamy: A Summer To Remember!**

 _Having nothing to do for the summer Ichika Orimura decided to sign up for the schools annual camping trip, but once all's said and done he realizes that he's the only male there! As a man there's really only one option, to bad we're stalking Ichika._

* * *

 **Prologue**

Orimura Ichika could be described with a few words, but i'm not a dictionary, nor do I feel like putting much effort into this so i'll go with the obvious 1 word: Dense Retard.

Terribly sorry, that was 2 words, let me start over.

Retard.

Such was the life of Orimura ichika. While his life wasn't as bad as a certain misfortune boy's from another universe, or a really lucky gamer...although I suppose it's similar to a certain idiotic summoner's...

The summoner just came first.

Anyway, i'm getting off topic. Point is that Ichika's a retard.

The poor boy hadn't wanted to spend summer all alone, so he decided to sign up for a summer camp. It was a decent idea. However, that's where his troubles began. He hadn't signed up for these things months in advanced, so he had very limited options on what to choose. He also wasn't part of any clubs, so that made his options even smaller. In the end, he'd found nothing, and assumed he'd be alone all summer.

That is, until his sister had done something completely out of character, and announced that he'd just have to join her.

/but Chifuyu-nee, I thou-!/ he ended up keeping silent when his sister smacked him with book she had laying around, and accepted his fate.

Now though, he was starting to regret it. He'd gone to the camp, which turned out to be a nice old fashioned camping trip. He'd even managed to spot Houki in the crowd! Although she seemed to be avoiding him. He wasn't sure why, but resolved to ask later, he had other things on his mind right now.

Like the fact that he was the only male here.

He was a normal 15 year old boy after all, and he was sure most 15 year old males in his situation would be thinking the same thing.

 _/How is bathing going to work?/_

Did I mention that Orimura Ichika was an idiot?

* * *

 **A/N: Got bored, so I decided to add something to this category that isn't all hash tagged (how do I put this delicately) Baloney.**

 **Seriously though the sheer amount of bs stories you see is kinda annoying. There's nothing wrong with them I suppose, writers choice and all, and people like what they like,** **but there are little to no stories about the actual characters, and that's just sad.**

 **I hope that changes. R &R I suppose, or don't...not much content with this prologue. **


	9. Three of a kind

" _After an argument with Natsu, Lucy sets off on a solo job in an effort to prove him wrong...she fails: Lucy, and Happy's adventure is just beginning, meanwhile Natsu feels betrayed._ "

* * *

 **Authors Note!**

* * *

 _Shinnypichu88 decides to make an authors note chapter to post all his notes for the story...he'll fail._

So then, after reading all the gar- I mean _unique_ stories in the fandom I decided to try my own :)

It'll probably suck, and be ooc, but honestly who's isn't~

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

 **-** _He Bit Me?!_

To be honest this was how I wanted to start it, but after I finished what I had I was at a loss. As a result I decided to see this as a test, and post chapters regardless of length! Probably means you'll have some Real short ones though lol

Enjoy~

 **-REVIEW RESPONSES-**

 _Nameless chapter 2 . Oct 11_

 _I like it so far_

Glad to hear that~

* * *

 **-** _Solo_

Welp, here's another chapter :)

Work takes up a *lot* of free time, but I think I have a decent idea on what i'm gonna do. Although I'll offer a present to the person who can predict what'll happen with the plot based on what they know about this story so far XD

 **-REVIEW RESPONSES-**

 _Sabrina huish chapter 3 . 5h ago_

 _Thanks for the chapter! Nastu?! What's wrong with you_

I wonder, also you're welcome~

* * *

 **-** _Requests_

Welp here's another chapter, and the plot thickens. I hope this fic's actually finished.

Off to bed then~~~

 **-REVIEW RESPONSES-**

* * *

 **He Bit Me?!**

* * *

 _Happy's so worried that he decides to bite his friend!_

"Hey lushi...are you sure you're ok?" Happy asked. He was worried about her ever sense she, and Natsu had that big argument a couple of hours ago. They rarely fought, and honestly he thought the reason was silly.

It didn't change the fact that ever sense said fight, they weren't on speaking terms.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"You're being annoying!"

"And you're being mean!"

Lucy let out an annoyed huff, and went back to what she was doing before Happy asked how she was feeling. Honestly when she got down to it their fight was stupid. He was probably just having a bad day, and blew his top at her because she was being pushy about wanting to go on a job with him.

"Don't ignore me!"

Her realization didn't change the fact that she needed to go on a job though, he rent was due in a week, and she was nowhere near the required amount. Perhaps she should try asking him again? After sucking up her feelings and apologizing for kicking him, or maybe she should stop relying on him and do a solo job?

Odd, why did her head hurt?

"Happy, what do you think you're doing." She asked in a low tone. The cat in question had bit her.

She nearly pulled his whiskers off.

* * *

 **Solo**

* * *

 _Lucy goes solo, and Happy tags along_

It was rather early in the morning when Lucy arrived at the train station. This was on purpose, as she'd rather avoid as many people as possible. The events from the day before still hung heavily on her mind.

 _She was low on rent money, and her rent was due in a few days. As a result she needed a mission fast, but Natsu hadn't shown up at the guild all day. She had even found the effect mission to do!_

 _She had no choice but to wait._

 _Eventually the Dragon Slayer arrived, and took a seat in one of the empty tables. Quickly gathering her things Lucy made her way over to her friend, mission in hand and called him out._

 _"Natsu lets go on a mission!"_

 _He was ignoring her._

 _"Natsu?"_

 _The boy didn't even flinch._

 _"Don't ignore me!" She began to lightly shake his shoulder, but abruptly pulled her hand back when it burned._

 _"Ugh! Can't you go on a job by yourself! What are you, a baby?!"_

 _She flinched, caught off guard by his outburst. The entire guild seemed just as surprised as her, and she had almost dropped the request in her hand._

 _"W-wha-?!" She stuttered_

 _"Hey, Natsu you should apologize before she takes you seriously, Lushi's weird like that."_

 _"I was serious!"_

 _"What's your problem!" Lucy didn't give Happy a chance to respond as she had finally gotten over the initial shock of having her best friend yell at her._

 _"What's my problem? What's yours! Why're you always asking me to go on missions anyway!"_

 _"Because we're partners, and you do the same thing, why do we always do missions you want!"_

 _Natsu flinched at the mention of partners, and lucy took this as him getting ready for another angry comment, but she was just as angry for what she believed to be unjustified anger. This guy always broke in and messed with her things, and now he was getting angry at her for wanting him to go with her on a mission?! She wouldn't need to do extra jobs if he didn't always destroy everything!_

 _Lucy snapped._

 _"You're a douchebag!" Were the last words she said before kicking him in the balls. He wasn't able to react in time due to being distracted, so she was able to get a clean hit before storming out of the guild._

"Ah, are we leaving already?" Lucy nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard those words, and quickly turned around coming face to face with Happy. The darn cat looked like he was going on vacation, he was even wearing shades!

"What are you doing here!"

"I'm going on a mission with Lushi"

"Like hell you are!"

"ara, ara, but in your haste to leave yesterday you forgot to take these, and being the polite cat that I am I decided to pick them up, and let Mira know we were leaving~" The blue menace purred as he held out a couple of requests

"Wha-?! but I already have a requ-!" the trains whistle roared, and the duo realized that they didn't have the time for this "Ah, do whatever you want you dam cat!"

"Yay!"

So began Lucy's journey as a solo guild mage, well not really.

* * *

 **Requests**

* * *

 _Lucy, and Happy's adventure is just beginning, meanwhile Natsu feels betrayed._

[Paint my fence, please I just want someone to paint it; 30 jewels, and a silver celestial spirit key. I live in the ugly house by the mayors house in Tokyo]

[Please get rid of all the cats in the area, they're becoming a problem, 4000 jewels, and a stick of gum. Talk to mayor of Tokyo for more info]

[The 45th Annual Fishing Extravaganza, come talk about fish, fish, and more fish!]

[Feed Me!, Tcharming, smart, and adorable cat looking for a blonde weirdo with big tits to feed me fish, -500 jewels]

"What's with these requests..." Lucy muttered as she skimmed through them on the train. The first one made her feel pity, the second made her uneasy, and the third was just a flyer!

She didn't even bother with the forth, it was written in crayon and obviously Happy's.

"Ah, don't just throw it away!" Happy wailed pathetically.

"I'm surprised you were able to find three things to do all in the same town."

"Me too, I honestly just wanted you to take me to the fishing party, but you're greedy an-!" Lucy pulled his ears.

"Ah, you're going to tear my ears off, stop it!"

* * *

Natsu walked into the guild in a foul mood. He'd been in a foul mood all week, and honestly Happy disappearing on him did little to remedy it. Lucy's temper hadn't helped either, and if he were honest his nuts were still hurting.

What was her problem.

"Hey Mira, can I get a Fire Whiskey?" He asked. He wasn't in the mood to talk, but he could use the drink.

"That isn't how you ask for things."

"Please." He added, and the barmaid responded with a full mug that came seemingly out of no where.

"So, why the long face?"

"I'm not in the mood!" he snapped, but meeped when Mira simply smiled at him with her usual bright two faced smile.

She was still smiling.

"Happy's not home, and he didn't tell me where he went" He began "and I would have gone to Luce's, but i'm still mad at her for kicking me." The dragon slayer explained as he began to drink from the mug mira had given him.

Mira let out a sigh "It may help if you apologized for being so rude to her"

"Rude? I wasn't rude!"

"You yelled at her for asking you to go on a job with her."

"Yeah, but that's because she was being annoying!"

"I'm sure that was the first time you two spoke all day."

"Well, ugh..."

"Do you want to talk about what's really upsetting you?"

"..."

"..."

"no..."

Mira only smiled

"Happy and Lucy left on a mission this morning~" With that the barmaid took the dragon slayers empty glass, and walked off with a skip in her step. The look on Natsu's face when her words registered was well worth the lack of development.

Maybe now he'd do something. Suddenly Mira remembered about something she'd been doing before Natsu, and Lucy's outburst had ruined her routine, and made her way to the request board.

"That's funny, the missions gone...?" She muttered "and another guild had already claimed it too. I hope whoever has it won't have to much trouble..."

* * *

"So where are we going Lushi? This doesn't look like tokyo?"

"I know, like I was trying to tell you before, I already had a mission" She said as she shoved the paper in the cats face

[Stop the monster that's been stealing out crops; 20,000 jewels, and a celestial spirit key. Visit the grand elder in Galagade for more info]

"Isn't this mission a little much?"

"You think I can't handle it?" She demanded, she wasn't some weakling!

"Yes."

She punted him.

"You're so mean!" Happy wailed

Neither of them questioned to odd request, and continued on their way. Ignorant of the despair that would follow.


	10. One Piece of a Fairy Tail

" _A boy aiming for the top met a girl just trying to survive by chance. Regardless, a powerful bond was born! Can these pirate wannabees conquer the Grand Line? A One Piece fic mashed together with Fairy Tail! AU, and probable One-Shot!_ "

* * *

 **{Romance Dawn}**

Lucy Heartfilia considered herself a good person. She always did her best in school, and made sure to help out where she could. She smiled even when she was feeling sad, and had tried her best to live up to her father's expectations, sure she gave up on that when it became apparent that he didn't care, but it was the thought that counted right?! That's what her demon babysitter always said anyway.

Even when everyone began to treat her like a monster because of the power she had, she still tried to be good, but alas she was a devil, and everyone back home had always said that a freak like her would be fine all on their own.

However, her heritage was eventually discovered, and she was run out of town. (more like she ran out of town while they burned her house down, part of her hoped aquarius and the others were safe.)

However, looking at her current predicament she had to wonder if she'd been an insanely cruel person in a previous life, or maybe it was because of what she had been before her parents had decided to aim for a "simpler life"? Maybe god just hated her, or maybe doing good deeds wouldn't stop bad things from happening to you?

"Hey, will you quit squirming!"

"I've been a good girl!" She wailed. This was her own fault, she'd been too kind to this stranger for helping her get away from some creep, and then when said pervert showed up again the stranger had returned the favor...only to decide to kidnap her for himself. "I don't want any part in your perverted schemes, let me go!" She tried harder to get away, but the boy was stronger

"I'm not a pervert! I just want you to join my crew you weirdo!"

"Who are you calling a weirdo!"

"You, you're a weirdo!"

"And you're a pervert!"

"You're both wrong, you're dead!" the now recently awakened creep that had been mentioned earlier shouted "I wanted to blow off some steam with the blonde, but it's not fucking worth it. People will look at what I did to you two and know why they should fe-!" that was as far as he got before the "pervert" that was currently trying to kidnap Lucy punched him in the face.

"Do you know who you're dealing with brat!" the real pervert roared. Lucy had to admit that this guy was persistent. "I'm Bora of Prominence, the man worth 10,000 be-!"

"I said no!"

"Come on, don't be a meanie!"

"What are you, 12?!"

It was here that Bora realized he was being ignored. An angry vein appeared across his forehead, and without hesitation he simply took out his pistol and shot at them, but before he knew it he found himself on the ground.

"Oh wow, did you do that weirdo? Do you have a devil fruit power?! That's awesome!" _wait what? the girl was a fruit eater?!_

"Eh?!, what do you mean! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?!" was Lucys panicked response.

"I got one too, wanna see!" _wait what?!_

That was as far as Bora's mind got before his world became dark, all he felt was himself burning.

"Oh god you killed him!"

"I did not!"

"Let me go already!"

"Not until you join my crew!" The "pervert" said "and you even have a devil fruit power!, but it's not as cool as mine though because mines the best!"

Lucy tensed up, that's right he'd seen her use her evil power...wait why was he saying it like it was a good thing?!

"Whats a devil fruit power?" she asked hesitantly, he looked at her like she was stupid and she had to hold herself back from punching him. That was insulting!

"Duh, a power you get after eating this nasty weird looking fruit." He replied "I mean you had to have eaten one right!" Ah that's right, She had been really young when she'd eaten some exotic looking apple grape fruit thing she'd seen at the table. Her mother had passed away by then, and it had been during one of her father's rare trips home. It was awful. When her father had found out about it he'd yelled at her for hours before storming out of the house.

"Hey you ok?"

That was the last time she'd seen him. Her classmates had called her mean names after they'd found out, and everyone looked at her like she was a monster.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked, forgetting about her current train of thought when she noticed what the pink haired perverted bastard was doing. He was walking off in a random direction with her still slung on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Back to the ship, I left Happy there waiting for me"

"Put me down!" she cried "I said no!"

"You never answered the question though, you ate one didn't you~"

He was ignoring her too!

"Come on it'll be fun! We could go on all kinds of adventures, and then I'll find the One Piece!"

 _Come again?_ "The what?"

"The One Piece, it's a treasure left behind by the king of pirates!"

"King of pirates, wait are you a pirate?!"

"You didn't know?" He asked, and Lucy sighed.

"Fine I'll come along, so just put me down already!" Lucy asked, he seemed nice enough, and who knew it might even be fun? Besides it wasn't like she could go back home at this point. If he would be traveling the world then maybe she'd be able to find out why her mother had left her with such a strange inheritance?, Why her parents had decided to leave their old home?, and what her father actually did! Thinking about said inheritance caused her to subconsciously reach for the pouch on her belt that held the keys her mother had left behind. Maybe this was a sign as opposed to a stroke of bad luck?

"I knew you'd come around, ugh..."

"Lucy."

"Luigi huh? That's a nice name; I'm Natsu by the way, and I'm not a pervert!"

"IT'S LUCY!"

"Come on Luce, let's go!"

The sheepish grin he gave her as he finally put her down merely helped back her choice up. (Even if she was still a bit peeved about him getting her name wrong, She wasn't some fat Italian plumber!)

Although, she could have done without him pulling her like a rag doll as he tried to get back the his ship as fast as possible. (When the marines finally arrived after reviving reports of a disturbance in the area all they found was a slightly chard Bora)

It didn't really matter though, because for the first time in a long time Lucy was looking forward to what came next, and she really hoped that whatever crewmates he had were as nice as him.

 _Lucy Heartfilia learned many things during her time with Natsu. First off, it seemed like his only companions were a girl named Lisanna Strauss, and a talking, flying, blue cat named Happy!_

 _Second..._

 _The fact that Natsu Dragneel had motion sickness._

 _"I'm surprised you lot made it this far!" Lucy shouted as she steered the ship out of a guaranteed collision course. She'd been told that fruit eaters couldn't swim, and she was apparently a fruit eater, so that meant she'd likely sink like a hammer if she got in the water…_

 _Well now she knew why no one would let her bathe alone…_

 _She also discovered that Happy had no idea how to sail a ship, and that he was a big fat troll! Lisanna had asked Lucy to try and not mention her around the boys, her excuse had been because they'd gotten into a fight and she shouldn't worry about it...The girl seemed a little petty, but it had nothing to do with her so Lucy decided to do as she was told._

 _Regardless, by the first hour aboard Natsu's ship Lucy had become the navigator._

 _"Hey, Lushi, where are you taking us?"_

 _"Nowhere, I'm trying to avoid all these jagged rocks!"_

 _"Can we go get fish?"_

 _"I'm really surprised you three haven't drowned!"_

 _"Three?" Happy questioned_

 _A small part of her was starting to regret her decision in joining._

* * *

 **Authors notes: What do you think? I may keep this as a one shot, or expand upon it...I'm a real jerk though, publishing more fics as opposed to updating my other ones XD**

 **Although the original idea is to keep canon characters out. My intention is to keep the world, but try to fit FT characters into it~**

 **Although, I might try the same with One Piece, and some other franchise one day.**

 **I purposely tried to keep our favorite duo's Devil Fruit powers a secret from the audience though (mostly because I'm not sure how they'd work lol, well this mostly applies to lucy~) EDIT: I do have a clue about how it'll work now though, as for Natsu, i'll probably just give him the obvious fruit that fits his skill set.**

 **Lisanna** **was someone I decided to add on a whim, but you're welcome to come up with your own explanations as to why she's there. After all my reason may be a big fat lie~**

 **R &R, I edited the fic a bit~ (Point out any mistakes please :D)**


	11. Untitled

**A/N: I like this series, don't judge me!**

 **I decided to try and make a nice and entertaining story to get people interested in the fandom, so I began to brainstorm, and I made this!**

 **Now for those who are still waiting for my other "more popular" stories to update…mind waiting a bit longer because I just don't have the drive for them right now (and when I get it back…oh it'll be back with a vengeance, plus I don't want to fuck up like what I did with the Naruto fic...)**

 **For now, enjoy this Monstrosity!**

 **The First Chapter will be a lot longer and will be uploaded soon, and before you ask i'm doing this before i come out with a more "serious" version.**

 **enjoy :)**

...

 **Prologue: The Girl In The Rain~**

A girl stood out in the rain.

To be more specific, she stood at a bus stop in the rain. Her eye's were downcast and if one were to look closely enough they may have thought she was crying.

The rain poured down on her, but she didn't care. She didn't move until the bus finally arrived.

She was holding a batch of roses.

...

The bus headed for it's destination.

It passed through several ruins and ruined buildings on it's way there.

The passengers were all depressed, and the girl remained wet.

no pun intended.

...

 _With eight thousand cries,_

 _The lil' cuckoo's blooded tongue,_

 _Like a flame singing._

The saying has it that the little bird keeps singing even as it coughs up blood.

I'm not sure that saying means what they say it means, but what do i know about literature.

The best friend I had kept singing as well,

She kept singing, and paid in blood.

...

The bus came to a stop, and the wet girl who was practically soaked to the bone in the urine of the sky got off, and entered the tiny graveyard.

She walked (not very far) and stopped when she reached a certain grave with a certain person's picture on it.

Suddenly she dropped the flowers and fell to her knee's. The tears were now flowing freely down her face, and for the first time in the chapter...she cried.

"I want to see you again," she sobbed "and I hate…that I can't..."

"Hibiki!" she sobbed even harder in front of an empty grave that had a picture of what appeared to be an airhead on it.

"Why, why did you have to steal the last pizza and die!" she cried out.

* * *

 **A/N: So after much thought i figured that having the word "FUCK YOU" on the title and having the story marked as T probably isn't wise (as K-T stories are put together.), so i'm changing it!**

 **Any suggestions for the new name?**

 **Anything i notice that's "wrong" will be changed accordingly, and don't hesitate to point out mistakes even the smallest things count~**

...

 **Chapter 1: Beat Of Awakening.**

Lydian Private Music Academy, it was a private school that specialized in music, and it was also a secret government facility that specialized in fighting evil...things...called Noise using teenage girls with the potential to wield powered armor to fight them.

Their leader was someone who wouldn't look out of place in a street fighter game, and their scientist was probably the perfect example of _Ambiguously Lesbian_ , but none the less this was humanity's last hope.

God help us all.

Oh, there were also those two people who were easy to forget, and a ninja.

However, I'm getting off track. Our story begins inside this really big futuristic school devoted to music, and we join our hero as she chugs down a bowl of rice like a starving orphan while her closest (and probably only "true" friend) talks about something our heroine could honestly care less about.

"You know one of these days all that foods going to make you fat, or worse constipated, and when that happens you're going to come crying to me and I'll tell you that i told you so!" The _Nice Girl_ Miku Kohinata told her friend who was stuffing her face.

"Don't worry about it, everyone knows that only wheat makes you constipated, and this is rice!" Our protagonist and _Book Dumb_ Heroine Hibiki Tachibana replied.

"Wait, that ain-" Miku began but was ignored by her friend when she noticed who had entered the room.

"That's Tsubasa Kazanari!"

"She's a real celebrity!"

"It's so hard to talk to her"

"She's the Nightingale of this school!"

("Did someone say free food?") Hibiki thought and stood up only to come face to face with the celebrity herself.

"U-umm..." Hibiki stuttered ("Dam her blueness!")

The room filled with an awkward silence, and the two just stared at each other. It wasn't until Tsubasa motioned to her lower cheek that something happened.

"Eh?" Hibiki muttered as she pinched some rice off her cheek and glanced at it. ("Huh?")

Tsubasa walked off, and it took Hibiki a minute to figure out what happened, and when she did she cursed the girl's blueness.

...

"That was terrible," Hibiki muttered after she and Miku arrived at the classroom and Miku began painting. "She must've thought I was a total weirdo, but the hair...it was just so blue!"

"Does it matter? She'd be right after all?" Miku asked as she continued to paint.

There was a brief moment of silence before Hibiki spoke up "Fuck you Miku," However her insult went ignored "by the way are you going to be done with that picture anytime soon?"

"Hm...No, but that reminds me todays the day Tsubasa's CD is released!"

"Yep!"

"Why don't you just download it illegally like everyone else?"

"Because downloading things illegally off the Internet is something the sky would do, and everyone knows that CD's are symbols!" Hibiki screamed. There was a pause before Miku responded "whatever, go waste 25.00 on a plastic disk see if I care~"

"And you shouldn't," Hibiki said

"And who knows, if you're lucky they'll still have it in-stock by the time you arrive~"

Hibiki froze before running off, muttering "crap" like a mantra as she ran.

Miku gazed at the direction her best friend had gone and thought ("Idiot.")

...

"CD...Symbol~" Hibiki chanted as she ran. The people around her either ignored it or looked at her funny, but she either didn't notice or didn't care

("Now that i think about it, where does all my money come from?") She thought as she turned the corner ("If I remember correctly dad left and no one would hire mom...grandma couldn't work either because of how incredibly old she was,") she thought. However her thoughts were cut short when she noticed something strange...

("Why does it smell weird?") She wondered "oh..." she muttered as she noticed the carbon around her.

("There's no doubt about it, this has to be noise!") she realized ("That or everyone on this street decided to burn themselves, but then it would smell like burning flesh, and when you think about it, how come the people and cars I ran passed on my way here didn't notice this?") she wondered, but her thoughts were cut off when she heard a scream.

...

Remember what we talked about at the beginning of the story?

Well guess what time it is!

"Tell me about the situation" The blue haired _Broken Ace_ named Tsubasa Kazanari asked as she ran into the base. Everyone was hard at work doing their jobs and the unit's leader was doing his best to look badass. Whether or not this was intentional will never be known.

"Were trying to find out what's happening using our computers!" _Satellite Character_ #1 Aoi Tomosato replied as she pressed buttons.

"It's not working out real well..." _Satellite Character_ #2 Sakuya Fujitaka added as he also pressed buttons.

"Do you at least know where the noise are?!" Tsubasa yelled

"Don't yell at us!" they both cried out, upset that they were being yelled at.

"Jesus just use the Noise detection equipment!" the _Baddass_ Genjuro Kazanari roared.

("Why am I here again?") The _Sexy Scientist_ Ryoko Sakurai wondered.

...

"Hurry little girl, or the noise will get us!" she cried as she pulled the little girl along. The scream had come from this little girl who was all alone for some reason, and Hibiki being the kind of person she was, decided to help her.

"But I'm already running as fast as I can!" the little girl cried

"Don't talk back to me!"

The consequence had been noise chasing them (but they were going at at least a mile an hour from what she saw), and as a result Hibiki had high tailed it out of there. Now they were running through an alleyway, and hoping beyond hope that they wouldn't run into any noise.

"Alright, well turn left an- god dammit!" Hibiki cried as she noticed the noise that had been waiting to ambush them.

Suddenly she had an epiphany, and grabbed the little girl before leaping into the canal that was right in front of them (which was most likely connected to the sewer), and swam to the other side.

Eventually the two reached what appeared to be a power plant. Hibiki had long realized that little girls generally couldn't run very fast and had resorted to carrying her, but that would only make her tiered much faster.

They were only delaying the inevitable.

Suddenly Hibiki collapsed, she was exhausted! However looking back she noticed the noise and remembered _her_ words _"Don't accept death!"_

"I got an idea" Hibiki puffed "well hide in this abandoned power plant I'm sure the noise won't find us there!"

"Wait, but we know that logic's BS, I mean they ambushed us back at that alleyway?"

"Fuck you you're like 5, what do you know about running away from danger!" Hibiki shot back as she got up and headed into the plant dragging the little girl with her. She began looking for stairs that would take her and her companion to the top of any random building they were attached to. They found one and Hibiki (with the girl clutching to her back) began to climb.

("I'll defiantly save you!") She thought ("Just like _she_ did for me!")

The two finally reached the top, where Hibiki finally collapsed from exhaustion. "I'm sorry, I can't run anymore..." she huffed out, gasping for air, "But we should be fine up here,"

"Are we going to die?!"

Hibiki sat up, still feeling rather winded and shoke her head, but then she noticed what was behind them ("Son of a bitch, I spoke to soon how did we not notice them?!")

The noise.

The little girl grabbed into Hibiki's shoulder, (While our heroine thought that it was out of instinct the little girl was actually planning on using her as a human shield) and whimpered as the noise got closer.

("There must be something...there must be something I can do!?") Hibiki thought, and also began to clutch the girl tightly.

"DON'T ACCEPT DEATH!" Hibiki shouted, but the little girl was probably to petrified with fear to hear her.

Maybe it was the fear, the adrenalin rush, or just something she thought up at the spur of the moment, but for some reason Hibiki remembered those words...the words she heard her savior sing on that day.

A song began to well up inside her, and much like a new born baby, she set it free!

 _Bao wishau lastiao Gungnir tru~_

The result was a brilliant orange light that filled the night sky.

...

"We've detected things!" #1 cried out

"There is also another powerful signal in addition to the noise!" #2 added

They were still pressing buttons.

"Compare it to the records, quickly!" a random voice called out

It was Ryoko Sakurai who did the comparison, and quite frankly she was shocked with what she found "c-could this be, a Aufwachenschlagen?"

The room was silent for a moment.

"A what?" someone asked

"A Symphogear morons." she replied

"Oh," everyone looked enlightened, and then someone called out "I thought she meant penis!"

"Dammit Tom shut up and do your job!" Genjuro shouted. Just then the computer found a match and displayed it on the main monitor. "GUNGNIR?!" he cried out, and slammed his hands on his desk. He was sure the only GUNGNIR belonged to _The Ace_ Kanade Amou, but then she died...by exploding...

Well he was convinced that Tsubasa may have been exaggerating.

Speaking of Tsubasa, she seemed absolutely shocked, horrified even, and without a word ran out of the room. Genjuro had a pretty god idea where she was heading to.

However someone was surprised for a different reason.

("Is it them?!, are they trying something now of all times?!")

...

Hibiki was confused, and she felt a little tingly.

("Why is there a Laser coming out of my chest?")

However, suddenly that stinginess turned into an incredible agonizing pain, and she promptly got on all fours. Growling like some sort of wild animal as her canines began to get sharper and grow larger.

("oh god! This hurts more than that time I got stabbed by a flying rock!")

Suddenly music started playing, and if Hibiki wasn't experiencing horrible agonizing pain she may have thought it was catchy~

Things suddenly got a lot more painful as random machinery began to pump in and out of her body, but by that point she had blacked out for a few seconds, and the machines settled leaving her with what appeared to be powered armor.

Suddenly had the urge to break stuff and watch things bleed.

She wanted to **KILL THEM ALL!**

This was the day were Hibiki Tachibana's life changed forever.

* * *

 **A/N: I like this series, don't judge me!**

 **I decided to first finish some school work before updating.**

 **Maybe i'll revamp the entire thing while i'm at it.**

 **none the less I hope to update soon!**

 **So see you soon~**

 **Well school is over, and i decided just to continue.**

 **Expect chapter 3 soon!**


	12. Two side's of the Moon

**-Team Speak Chapter-**

 **Act 1: Beginnings**

 _I suppose it began when I first started the academy._

 _Somehow a certain teacher decided that the best way to handle my awesomeness was to get me to stay quiet, but after giving me something he called a book he discovered that I couldn't do something called reading (which was required to use the things called books) What resulted were some of the worst months of my life!_

 _Now, Academy students usually had the basics (such as reading, and writing) down. They learned it from civilian school, or their parents. I however had none of that, and as a result was about as literate as a monkey._

 _He sent me through mind boggling torture, and the worst part was that I didn't understand why at the time!_

 _(In truth he merely decided to teach her how to read, his pride as an educator wouldn't allow him to leave her as she was. Demon or not she would learn to read even if it killed her!)_

 _However, I was grateful. In the end I actually knew what those strange symbols meant, and I also realized that these books usually answered most of my questions, so I didn't need to endure the glare's people gave me when I asked questions about stuff I didn't understand. The teacher even let me have books for free!_

 _He was such a nice guy, so one could understand my sadness when his body was discovered a couple days later. He had helped open the door to an entire new world, and it was on that day that I found a hobby. I wanted to learn as much as I could, I wanted to understand the world, and everything on it!_

 _After asking the old man about it, I discovered that I could find these books in place's called library's, and that these library's contained all sorts of information, but the old man warned me that I wouldn't be able to get some books (due to my age, and "rank" was what he called it, I assumed that would all change after I passed the academy), but that wouldn't stop me!_

 _However, in the end, I ended up leaving the library, and not going back. It wasn't that they wouldn't let me stay, but rather I couldn't endure the hateful glare's I kept receiving._

 _(She also never got the chance to learn what a library card was, the poor girl~)_

 _Feeling awful I returned to the confines of my home, and wept. I just didn't understand, why did people seem to hate me?! They looked at me with such passion, like I had taken their favorite toy, and broken it in front of them! I couldn't bare the glares, and spent most of my time (when I wasn't at the academy) at home._

 _However, it seemed that there were people who didn't hate me after all, and a few days later I found several books sitting on my kitchen table, they smelled nice~_

 _Except the old looking one that laid awkwardly on the floor, giving it a further glance I noticed the name; Icha Icha Paradise?_

 _Mildly curious I decided to give it a try, after all it would be rude not to read all the books the mysterious gift giver had left for me~_

 _(And so, six year old Naruko read._

 _Meanwhile, a certain copycat noticed that his favorite book was missing. However, being the lazy man that he was, he decided to purchase a new one. Still, he couldn't shake off the odd feeling, it was as if the Kyuubi itself was looming behind him...it oddly reminded him of Kushina-san when she was angry..._

 _"I just need a vacation," he decided, and set out to purchase a new piece of literature.)_

 _Eventually Iruka-sensei became my friend after an incident involving evil girl ninja's and I learned a lot more._

"I can feel their glares..." I muttered to myself as I cowered beneath the weight of the glares people were shooting me, it was so unnerving. When the villagers glared it was because they wanted me to leave, but these glares were different. These carried a certain type of feeling behind them. It wasn't hatred per say, but it came pretty close. It was unknown, and I really did dislike the unknown. Although in retrospect I should have seen this coming. I was one of the worst students in the academy after all, the dead last, and if I really thought about it, my team was pretty much decided.

It seemed like they were glad I didn't pass the Gennin exam, and now that they saw me here they knew their chances of being on the bastard's team were gone forever, but some seemed to cling to the hope that I hadn't passed. Regardless I knew my fate. I'd be paired up with the top students in hopes of their "greatness" rubbing of on me, much like how Satoshi poured red wine all over Hikari's b-

Anyway! The academy always paired up the rookie of the year, with the top Kounichi, and the dead last. It wasn't so hard to understand, and if for some reason the rookie of the year was female, they'd just pair them p with the tom Shinobi, and the dead last. If people (mostly girls) were so upset about not getting paired up with the bastard then they should of tried harder, succeeding and failing required effort after all~

There was no way they'd ever get top Kounichi. Bubblegum was born with talent, and they weren't. It was as simple as that. It truly was a pity she didn't take full advantage of that talent.

Although the more I think about it, it didn't seem like I was the only one they were glaring at. Looking to my right I spotted said talent who sat to the bastards left (I sat to his right). She ignored the glares, or didn't notice them. Regardless it seemed like I wasn't the only one being glared at!

"Ah, such despair..." I whined, I was bored, but I couldn't read Icha Icha Strap without turning heads. For some reason people didn't like seeing it in public, which I found odd. It was a well written book. Perhaps I could ask Bubblegum about it? Nah, she had talent yes, but was kind of a jerk.

Still, having nothing to do was grating. It filled her with the despair of boredom!

"This year the higher ups decided to do something a bit different for the gennin exams." Iruka began, and this immediately caught my attention.

"What do you mean Iruka-sensei, we already passed the gennin exams?" a girl, I think her name was kaka or something, said in a confused tone.

Iruka looked at her as if he had been expecting that, and sighed "that test was actually a way to filter out the ones with no hope," Iruka answered "and before you ask, Naruko passed due to a special circumstance that showed she was qualified to be a Gennin, I'd appreciate it if you didn't ask more than that and trust your superiors." Iruka finished. He added the last bit after noticing Hana looking at Naruko. "Besides, I have confidence that you'll do fine, and the test will be taken with the rest of your classmates."

"Really!" came the unified high pitched voices (and some low pitched ones…ugh) of nearly 80% of the classroom. I simply gave the (only living) teacher I admired a supposed look. I was sure I would have been paired with the bastard, and bubblegum.

("Life sure is full of surprises~") I thought with a smile. Thinking of that phrase my thoughts wandered back to what happened last night, and the new knowledge I had obtained.

 _You're the Kyuubi!_

Mizuki really did love to shot his mouth, and while I took great pleasure in giving him what he deserved his words still stung. Me the Kyuubi? The nine tailed fox? The same monster that attacked the village thirteen years ago and killed the fourth Hokage, along with several other villagers, and Ninja?

I couldn't believe it.

The Kyuubi was one of the nine tailed beasts. As a result it was basically something akin to walking chakra. Turning chakra into life capable of thoughts, emotions, etc? Not even the fourth could have accomplished that!

He wasn't a god!

That's how it accrued to me (as I was smashing Mizuki's face in) that I couldn't be the Kyuubi. The reason was because the Kyuubi was a mass of chakra, and I was a human. These thoughts continued to plague my mind that I couldn't move due to my confusion, and fear. I stayed standing in that clearing with the bleeding Iruka and unrecognizable Mizuki till I was found by some chubby Chūnin, and a squad of AMBU.

They put two and two together faster than I did when I first found myself between a traitor and someone who tried to stop said traitor, and took me to the Hokage. I wasn't really sure where they took Mizuki, or Iruka, but I was still in shock from the unknown. What was I?!

After calming me down, and telling me that Iruka would be fine. The old man explained what I really was. I was a jinjuriki, or a demon host, and basically a weapon for the village. However, he also added that I was never intended to be a weapon, and what happened was due to unique circumstances.

Still, he refused to go into detail, and told me he'd likely tell me when I was older. Regardless, I decided to accept that for now, he got rid of the unknown, and I hated the unknown. I could figure the rest out myself some other time.

I never asked what would become of Mizuki, personally I didn't care.

("Still, he's likely getting tortured for information as we speak…or died from blood loss") I thought. I really did a number on him after my clones managed to pin him down. Likely tore the guy's jaw clean off, but that encounter was rather hazy.

Felt similar to _that_ time.

"Naruko!"

"Huh?!"

"Everyone's already left…" the shy Hyuuga muttered looking at me with concerned eyes.

I let out a surprised cry as I noticed the empty room "Wha-?!"

Hinata tried to get me to listen using words for a while, but eventually she decided that a gentle fist was faster.

* * *

 **A/N: Because of the last reviews, and my lack of detail the first time I added a lot more detail into the first chapter.**

 **Enjoy yall~**

 **Because (hopefully) there will be a lot more where this came from. (planning the same for the other chapters.)**

 **Also, as always I'll add more, and update!**

 **R & R!**

* * *

 **-Team Speak Chapter-**

 **Act 2: Middles**

 _I suppose it began a little while after that nice teacher died._

 _People had been creped out, or flat out offended by how I reacted to the death of one of my teachers (usually both), and as a result I was avoided like the plague. Not even the usual bullys who would mock my dialect would bother me._

 _It was really lonely._

 _Eventually, I met her._

 _She seemed rather shy, and when I met her she was being bullied by Hachibi and his gang. I decided to do something about it._

 _Needless to say, it didn't go over well. They pretty much beat the crap out of me, and I think I hit a rock when they pushed me down. The only reason they left was because the girl's friend arrived and scared them off._

 _"Ah, you're bleeding?!" she cried out_

 _"Hinata-sama we have to go," Kō said, pulling the Hinata girl away. Why was this everyone's reaction to seeing me!_

 _"But Kō she's bleeding pretty bad!" Hinata said, her voice was full of worry,_

 _"Sha, thisis nothing, dattebayo!" I said. My voice was full of confidence, and I gave one of my best smiles as more blood began to trail down my forehead._

 _That only made things worse._

 _"She's delusional Kō!" Hinata shrieked. She was on the verge of crying now, and Kō being her body guard and rather caring for her did the only thing he could do._

 _"Well I guess I could go get a doctor or something before I take you home,"_

 _However, by that time Naruko had collapsed from bloodlose. A small pool began to form from under her leaving both Hyuuga's rather scared_

 _"She's dead?!" The six year old screamed._

* * *

"You didn't have to hit me."

"I needed you to listen!"

"You didn't have to use a super punch!"

"That was a love tap!"

The two had been bickering the entire way there. Iruka had dismissed the class for lunch as he, and other teachers went over a couple final preparations, but that was the least of my worries. Hibata (Hinata was her real name obviously) Hyuuga was someone I had met during the academy, and while we couldn't be called "friends" per say, I suppose we were still pretty close.

She really loved using her fists on me though.

Regardless, she was helpful. While my circumstances were odd, she was stuck in something similar. Her father looked down on her for not being born with the talent he had expected, and her younger sister **had** the talent he had expected. She was also born the first daughter of the clan head. As a result everyone looked down on her, or expected more of her. She was in a pretty dangerous predicament. It didn't help that last time I remember visiting her she had a coco cousin who seemed to want to kill her.

The fact that I could pretty much feel his hatred kinda confirmed it. It made me curious, but whenever I tried asking Hibata about it she'd hit me.

Anyway, that wasn't important now. What was important was getting something to eat!

* * *

"Alright everyone the exam is simple!" One of the academy instructors began "Your job is to take these scrolls, and follow their directions." He said as he gestured to the table full of scrolls. "Only those who manage to reach the destination written on the scrolls will pass this small screening."

"How come we have to do this, we passed the Gennin exam!" One of the assembled students cried.

"That was to filter out the absolute failures." The instructor said in an annoyed tone, this was likely the 15th time he'd said it, and one could only imagine how many times the other instructors had repeated the same phrase. "Anyway, there are three additional rules for this small test. The first is that you aren't allowed to tell any other student what's written in your scroll. Break this rule, and you fail." Mutters began throughout the crowd, but he continued. "Second, you aren't allowed to open, or tamper with any additional items you may get your hands on. Break that rule, and you'll fail." He continued, and at this certain students had thoughtful or confused expressions. "Finally, you have until the sun sets to complete this exam. What happens to those who fail to follow this rule is rather self-explanatory" He finished "Any questions?"

One female student raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"But we pass-" she was interrupted mid-sentence.

"I swear to god, that I will fail you right now if you finish that sentence." He told her. "This is your test now, if you want to become Gennin, then you better pass." He said "Now grab one scroll each of you, and make sure no one see's what's written inside when you open it." He finished as the students began to head toward the desk with the sealed scrolls.

The scrolls were all different shapes, sizes, and colors. It was hard to guess what they wanted everyone to do with them. I decided that trying to get a small scroll was out of the question. There were a lot of people likely thinking the same thing.

As a result, I waited.

It was no surprise that I wound up with a neon pink scroll about half my size. It kind of reminded me of that scroll Mizuki tricked me into stealing.

Thinking of that pig made me want to punch a baby.

"Well I wonder if this'll be hard…" I muttered as I opened my scroll. I made sure to back behind a wall to make sure no one tried to peek. The teacher screaming "Fail" at the top of his lungs after one of the girls casually opened the scroll next to her friends made me want to be extra careful. Although their tears made me feel something I couldn't explain. It wasn't unknown like what I had felt when Mizuki told me about the Kyuubi, and I had felt it before, but I just couldn't explain it. Regardless, I had no need to care for people who failed due to stupidity.

Even I wasn't that stupid, and it just showed that their hope wasn't strong enough.

 _Hypothetical Situation:_ it said _suppose this is a mission given to you by the Hokage. You are to journey to the head of god, and acquire his wisdom. Once you find the wisdom all should become clear._

I stared at it. ("That's it? A fucking riddle?! THIS DIDN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!")

I decided to calm down and think rationally. The teacher said we had until sundown, and that was about five or so hours away. Maybe we had to solve this riddle?

Still if that was the answer we couldn't get any help! If we told anyone what was in the scroll we'd fail! Agh why'd it have to be a riddle! What does figuring this shit out have to do with being a Gennin!

I closed my scroll and let out a sigh. In the end my ambition was taken from me I suppose. I noticed a few students were still around the area, and against my better judgement decided to join them.

"Whcha doing?" I asked, most glared at me before telling me to scram.

How rude.

"Fine, who needs you!" i shot back before making my way to my most favorite place ever. I'd figure this out over some brain food.

* * *

"Hokage-sama...is there any reason behind this change?" A nameless jonin asked what everyone was thinking.

The third glanced at him before taking a wiff of his pipe, and spoke "It seems a certain someone is convinced academy students these days are complete morons, and I wished to prove him wrong." He replied

"But why wold anyone think that, the leaf has the best curriculum out of the five nations!" He responded, most of the higher ups in the room began to shift around awkwardly. Kakashi appeared to be trying to hold in a laugh.

"Nameless-kun do you remember what happened a couple nights ago? the incident with the scroll of seals?" the third asked

"The scroll the de-i mean Naruko-san stole under false pretenses?" he questioned, the third nodded "What's that got to do with anything?"

"It seems that it had convinced a certain someone i'd rather not deal with that the next generation of leaf nins will run the village to the ground, so I decided to show him that our academy students are still children we can put our hope in!" He explained. Just then an academy instructor entered the room.

"Hokage-sama, 60% of this years graduating class has failed the gennin exam, and the number's expected to rise!"

Hiruzen cried.

* * *

("I should try to find out what the head of god is before doing anything else...I'm assuming we can't leave the village so it has to be something inside, but what?") I thought as i slurped my ramen. Brain food really helped get one motivated!

I noticed one of my classmates, Boji or something take an empty seat next to me and order a bowl of ramen.

"Aren't you trying to pass your test?" I asked

"Aren't you?" He replied

We decided to accept reality and eat in peace.

* * *

 **-Team Speak Chapter-**

 **Act 3: I bet you thought this was going to say ends didn't you? Tough! It's** **Alliances**

 _I suppose it began a little while after I had discovered the greatness of ramen (and how cheap it was)_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"i'm Choji"_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Boji huh, my names Naruko!"_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Mah, good enough. Good morning Marco!"_

 _It was the start of a beautiful "friendship" between a fatass, and an idiot~_

* * *

"So you two are just eating ramen then huh..." Shikamaru said as he ordered himself a bowl and sat down.

"Yep" we both said sanctimoniously, we were in the middle of a race to see who could eat more.

"Are neither of you concerned about the exam?" he asked

"It'll sort itself out" I responded

"We have about four hours" Choji said

"Things aren't that easy!" Shikamaru yelled, annoyed with out carefree attitude to the situation.

"Ah don't be such a worry wort Shadowman, why not take a page out of Boji's book and relax~"

It was ironic that she said that.

"Whatever."

No more words were spoken between the three, and they enjoyed eating their food in quiet~

* * *

"Pff, this is simple once you consider their names" Sasuke muttered as he reached _the head of god_ it was a bit fun figuring out that this was the place, but he was sick of playing games. Itachi wasn't going to kill himself after all.

Picking up a random scroll Sasuke caught sight of a note under it.

He smirked, this test was over.

* * *

"That's it."

It was so sudden, but that simple phrase got the four classmates (Hinata had arrived earlier, and joined them due to not really having anything else to do) to stop eating.

"What's it Shikamaru-san?" Hinata asked

It seemed like the boy was considering his words carefully now, and I suddenly realized what he must of figured out. With that realization another thought crossed my mind. It seemed unlikely, but then Shadowman took the words right out from my head.

"Our scrolls all say the same thing."

All of us gasped. They were all the same?! Then!

"Then that means your sa-"

"CHOJI!" I yelled effectively silencing him, and scaring most of the ramen stand. "Don't finish that sentence, remember what the teacher's said?"

He seemed to get it, and put his hands over his mouth. However, this still left us in a predicament. We had no way to confirm his words, but they made sense when one thought about it.

Suddenly an idea struck me.

"You know, we should all take a nap!" I announced

"Ha?"

"A nap will help us think, but where should we take this nap I wonder?" It seemed like Shadowman had realized my intentions.

"Why not go to the Hokage monument?"

The answer became clear to every scroll holder there, and if one listened quietly enough they could hear a tree branch snap.

* * *

"Congratulations~" Came the unified shrieks of 20% of Sasuke's fanbase.

"Wha-?!"

"How did we get here before you?" Hibachi said "It was simple, I found a loophole, and followed Sakura who I knew would realize that our scrolls likely said the same thing."

"That do-"

"Everyone else likely realized it around the time I did, and we followed Sakura till we reached the First's head" He said smugly "Although i'm surprised you didn't notice us following you, we weren't really subtle you know."Hibachi finished glancing at he girl in question with a disbelieving expression. Sakura merely looked down in shame, to embarrassed to join her fellow classmates in admiring Sasuke.

* * *

"Ah, look at this someone left all these scrolls here!" Hinata said aloud

"I wonder what we should do with them?" Shinakaru added

"Lets all get one each and use them as Toi-"

"ALRIGHT I GET IT YOU PASS YOU CHEEKY BASTARDS!" one of the hidden AMBU yelled out. He looked crippled, and like he shouldn't be in the AMBU. He took the original scrolls, and handed them each one of the scrolls from the ground. "This is proof that you passed, don't lose it and buzz off!" he yelled.

"We did it!" I cried out

"NOW!" he shouted, the horrified cries of children could be heard throughout the village.

* * *

"At least he was nice enough to let me pick up this note..." Shikamaru muttered as the four made their way to the area their rest of the remaining classmates occupied.

"He didn't have to be such a jerk though...stupid old man" I muttered. This wasn't so bad, and I guess this also made me a Gennin didn't it?! as we turned the corner we were greeted with the sight of most of our classmates. When we came into view it became silent.

"You cheated!" someone cried out.

* * *

"Does this help settle your worries, old friend?" The third asked smugly. Danzo refused to look at him in the eye, but accepted his defeat regardless.

"Anyway," The third began. He had concluded that Danzo accepted his loss "What do you all have to say about the remaining gennin?"

There was silence throughout the room, and finally the thirds son spoke "I think they're trying to lynch theJinjuriki..."

Hiruzen let out a long tired sigh.

* * *

"What do you mean we cheated!" I yelled

"You cheater, I bet it was another one of your diabolical plans to seduce Sasuke-kun!" One of the fangirls yelled back, most seemed to agree with her. Except for bubblegum, she seemed to be withering away in shame.

"The bastards a fag, who'd bother!" I shot back

That got the Uchiha's attention, and he turned to face the one who questioned his preferences. "I'm not gay."

"Bullshit." A certain Inuzuka coughed under his breath. Sasuke merely glared at him, and continued. "I'm planning on reviving my clan, even complete morons like you two can put two and two together and tell that i'm not gay." Sasuke said as if it was one of the most obvious things in the world "Or do you two still not know where babies come from?"

Kiba blushed and seemed about ready to comment, but I beat him to it "Of coarse I do!" I shouted, and not bothering to wait for him to say anything I continued "It's when a guy-!"

The things she said would of gotten her mother to wash her mouth soap...If she had one.

After I finished my detailed explanation on the passion, and miracle of childbirth most of the people in that clearing avoided eye contact.

"Regardless, knowing you want to revive your clan proves nothing regarding your sexuali-" I wasn't given a chance to finish because Hinata hit me again.

"STOP DOING THAT!"

She didn't respond, and merely tried to fade into the background after her little slip up. She was still as meek as ever.

"Mah, mah you all passed and that's all that matters~" A voice spoke from the trees. Looking up the academy students spotted a certain copy ninja who gave them a wave, and a smile. "Congratulations on passing this pointless little exercise now go home, and meet at the academy to get assigned to your squads tomorrow at the same time you usually head to the academy, and don't worry i'm sure there won't be any more surprises this time~" With that the man vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Ah that was a shadow clone!" I shouted, but it seemed like everyone was done putting up with me for the day and began to disperse. They were all likely heading home.

"I guess I should go home too..." I muttered, but a hand firmly grabbed my shoulder and stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going, we aren't done here Naruko-chan." The voice was threatening, and caused me to cringe.

"W..we aren't?" I asked, I was afraid. This was something to be feared, and worst of all was that if I ran she would find me with ease.

"You need to learn some proper etiquette~" She began smiling at me even more "Don't worry, I have plenty of time today, and everyone's already left and gone home for the day~"

I whimpered. Hinata Hyuuga truly was a horrible person.

* * *

 **A/N: So many scene breaks~**

 **Hope you enjoy this new addition/revision R &R, and as always i'll correct any mistakes I miss :D**

 **Till next time~**


	13. Phantom

_Akira never confronted Kamoshida after Shiho's suicide attempt. He had to much to loose, and decided to play it safe. Because of this, the endgame will change. Will this result in a somewhat happy ending for the tragic wildcard? or will it end with an even bigger tragedy?_

* * *

 _This story is a work of fiction._

 _Similarities between characters or events to persons_

 _living or dead in your world are purely coincidental._

 _Only those who have agreed to the above_

 _have the privilege of partaking in this story._

 _Reading beyond this point means, you agree to these terms._

 _The contract is sealed._

 _This world is not as it should be._

 _It's filled with distortion,_

 _and "ruin" can no longer be avoided._

 _Those who oppose fate and desire change..._

 _From time to time, they were referred to as Tricksters._

 _Akira Kurusu..._

 _Akechi Goro..._

 _They are the Tricksters..._

 _Now is their time to rise against the abyss of distortion._

* * *

 **[4/15] Friday: Yongen-Jaya Backstreets; After School**

Akira was exhausted.

It wasn't like he didn't agree with Ryuji. Kamoshida was an awful adult that needed to be stopped, and a change of heart seemed like the perfect way to accomplish that. However, he'd be in for it if he went ahead and confronted Kamoshida like Ryuji wanted. The man knew the position he was in, and barging into his office was the perfect excuse to report Akira to the police. They'd take the side of the olympic medalist volleyball coach over the delinquent transfer student any day.

He was angry too, but they couldn't be rash here! All they needed to do was take his treasure, there was no need to confront or demand anything from the man!

Ryuji had, unsurprisingly, called him a coward and stalked off without a word. Mishima had reluctantly followed. That had been the last time Akira had seen him, but rumor had it that the two were getting expelled at the next board meeting.

Ugh, he just wanted to go home, but the attic was his home now.

It was his safe space.

"I finally found you! It was a lot of trouble tracking you down!"

Akira nearly jumped out of his skin, where'd that voice come from?!

"Down here."

"I must be hallucinating, there's a cat talking to me."

"I'm not a cat, i'm Morganna! It hasn't even been a day since we last spoke!"

"I know, I was hoping if I pretended I didn't recognize you, then you'd leave."

"I'm not your idiot friend!"

"He's not so bad..."

"He's getting expelled!"

"You are right about that."

"Why do you think that is?! How dare you just run out on me like that!"

"What?"

"That's my line! What happened to stealing Kamoshida's treasure?!"

"It's not so simple!"

"Yes it is!"

"No, it's not! If I went in guns blazing like Sakamoto-san seems to have done, I wouldn't have to worry about expulsion, that bastard could have just called the police! I'd have been locked up faster than I could say Arsene!" Akira replied. He was glad the ca-Morgana had confronted him here, in the backstreets, away from prying eyes. He wasn't that far from Cafe Leblanc, and he didn't need people thinking he was crazy on top of having a criminal record.

"Hmm, those sound like excuses. Although, I can see your point. I'd be bad if you were arrested before we could even secure the treasure…" Morganna muttered "Nevertheless, I don't agree with your choice. You're a persona user for a reason! You're just going to give it up?"

"..." If he was honest, the thought of stealing treasure in an alternate world, and fighting shadows did excite him, but… "It's not that I want to give up, it's just that I don't want anyone knowing I was involved..."

"That sounds cowardly! What happened to the confident boy from the palace!"

"I told you, it's not that easy. Ryuji and Mishima aren't in the same position as me. No one at that school wants me around, and they know it's over for me if I get expelled. If those two go and piss Kamoshida off, then that's all they have to worry about. If I do it, I have to worry about staying a free man on top of expulsion."

"..." Morganna frowned, it seemed his prefered leader really was in a bad predicament. "Well then, how about we make a deal? We can take care of Kamoshida, and I can ensure that you aren't at any risk!"

"You'll barely be involved! Only me and Ryuji know your identity, so i'll keep quiet in front of Lady Ann, i'll make him do so too… However, we can't do it with just the three of us..."

Akira noticed one particular detail in Morgana's explanation. "there's another one? Wait... The other one's Takamaki!?"

"you figured it out like that?!"

"It's not that hard, Ann's not really a common name… And you were so smitten with her cognition at the castle..."

"I see..." Morgana had underestimated him, he was a lot more perceptive, and paid quite a bit of attention to detail. He knew he'd made the correct choice! He couldn't afford to lose him before he even got started with his master plan!

"Right... and what do you get out of this?"

"I already told you!"

"Oh yeah, you think you're human..."

"Yes! Wait... Think?! I am human, did you think I was a monster cat too? you did didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!"

"I'm sorry for thinking with my eyes!"

"Well, as long as you're sorry."

"Was there a point to your deal or not."

"Hold on, I was getting to that!" Morganna snapped "Anyway, I need someone to take care of me while i'm in this world, that being said I nominated you."

"Why!"

"You're interesting, it's not everyday you run into a persona user. On top of that, you're also adaptable, and clever. You're… Unique. I can sense great things will come to me if I stay by your side."

"Aw, so you think i'm special?" Akira bashfully replied. It was a little embarrassing to be hearing praise, but praise was praise!

"Wow, you fluster easy."

"Wait, but I live in a cafe... I'm pretty sure the boss won't accept you... Don't cats violate some sort of health code laws..."

"For real?!" Morganna was panicking now, Akira was his only real option! He couldn't go with Lady Ann, a gentleman like him sleeping under the same roof as an unmarried lady was unacceptable! Ryuji was a no go either (Even if he could take him, Morgana was sure they'd get along like cats and dogs.) "Then just sneak me in! I can avoid being seen on my own! All I need is food, water, a litter box, and a safe place to sleep!"

Akira wasn't sure... This seemed like it could come back to bite him...

"You can't abandon me again!? Look at this face, does this look like the face of a regular allycat to you!?"

but... He'd just felt so guilty though!

"I guess it wouldn't hurt…"

"Excellent!"

"But you still haven't told me what I get out of this deal…"

"I'm pretty sure the answers i'm looking for lie at the bottom of Mementos."

"ok, just ignore me then... Wait, what's a Mementos?"

"I'll tell you about it later."

"I'm pretty sure I should be told now..."

"but it's getting late... Don't you think you should go back home and sleep?"

"I'm not tired though..."

"Then I'll tell you about it once I've made myself comfortable, it's a lot to go over!"

"Fine, fine, I'll take you home. Get in the bag!"

"Wait, what?! No, sto-!"

It wasn't animal abuse if it was sentient was it?

 **[4/15] Friday: Cafe Leblanc; Evening**

He was greeted with a command the moment he entered the shop.

"The shops still open. Go upstairs!" Sojiro sure was hard on him. He noticed a woman dressed in punk rock clothes sitting at one of the counters. Was this woman just a regular, or was she a girlfriend? It was wasn't it! Shame on him, bringing a girlfriend to work while there was a minor present.

He hoped to god they never got funky on the mattress upstairs.

 ** _The way you make things up on the fly for a false sense of entertainment is sad. It seems the cats deal might benefit us after all..._ **

_Aren't you supposed to be another part of me? What's with the cheek!_ _  
_  
 ** _It is because I am a part of you that I believe you should accept the cats deal, you pathetic mop head. Don't forget that you are part of me as well. I am thou, thou art I remember._ **

"Yes?" she asked, noticing Akira staring off into space. She must have thought he was staring at her. He panicked. Shit, shit, shit! What to do?!

"Hey, lay off the customers!" Sojiro yelled. Boss… So she really wasn't his girlfriend! That meant that his mattress was safe… probably.

 ** _You already knew she wasn't._**

 _SHUT UP AND LET ME HAVE THIS!_

"Sorry if he was rude doctor."

"...I don't mind." wait, this chick was a doctor!?

"Come on. You're getting in the way, go upstairs! We'll talk later."

Akira made his way up the stairs to his room, planning to do just as his guardian asked before he heard the two say their goodbyes, and figured he may as well hang around and make some small talk. Hopefully squeeze some dinner out of Sojiro before he'd take off for the night.

"So... Girlfriend?" Akira asked. Sojiro frowned, and gave him the nasty eye. Akira knew she wasn't, but he needed someway to break the ice. He'd failed.

"Get your head out of the gutter punk. She's the head doctor at the clinic down the street. Rumor has it that she gives pretty crappy examinations and sells some weird homemade medicines."

"Wait, so she's a pharmacist to?"

"Not sure, I just told you what I've heard. I haven't been there myself. We-I mean I, go to a doctor a bit further down town." Sojiro sighed "Although, people should really just leave her alone. It's not like she's getting in the way of anyone's lives..."

"Hmm..." Akira was rather curious now. Maybe he should take a look? He needed a clinic to go to in case he got sick anyways. He doubted Sojiro would take him to his, and according to his parents he should be good on medical insurance.

They still refused to send him any spending money through, the dicks.

"Hey, are we there yet?" Morganna asked from inside Akira's bag, and Akira paled. Sojiro had noticed the cat's voice too, shit!

"Well, I've got to head home and start making dinner." He didn't notice? Lucky!

"Ok, have a good evening!" Akira said as he hurriedly made his way up the stairs, and to his room. He'd been in such a rush that he forgot to ask Sojiro if he could eat any of his leftovers.

 **[4/15] Friday: Cafe Leblanc Attic; Evening**

That had been close! and this shitty cat called itself a thief?! He tossed the bag holding him on the bed, and was satisfied when he heard Morgana groan. That'll show him not to take his surroundings into consideration!

The cat got out of the bag, and looked annoyed until he took in his surroundings. "What the...?! What is this place?!" Morgana was shocked, and Akira felt a little insulted. This place wasn't that bad! It was a least a lot bigger than his old room.

"Is this some kind of abandoned house...!?"

"How rude." Akira muttered. It was then that he noticed Morganna tense up, and heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

Sojiro hadn't gone home?!

No! Now he was going to get thrown out with nothing but a cat to his name before being hauled off to Juvenile hall to slowly rot! He criticized Morgana on his inability to consider his surroundings? What a hypocrite he was! His life still had a tiny chance of turning out ok before, but he was dammed now!

"Hey, what are-"

At least Morgana would suffer to. It was sure to be dissected by a mad government scientist for being able to talk. Serves it ri-!

"I was wondering why I heard meowing..." Dammit, he'd forgotten that only he and Ryuji could understand him! This wasn't fair!

At least when he was kicked out, he could use Morgana as an emergency food source.

"What did you bring it here for!?"

"Ugh... Um... Well... It doesn't have a home... So I figured I may as well... Um... You know..."

"That's... That's a shame."

"Yeah, a real shame... So, can I keep it? I'm lonely."

"Look, this place is a restaurant. Animals are a no-go..."

"Although, I guess it would be easier to stay on good behavior if you've got a pet to take care of."

"Y-Yeah..."

"Fine... but keep it quiet when we're open for business. Don't let it roam downstairs either, or i'll toss it out."

"That's fair."

"Oh, and i'm not going to take care of it. That's all on you."

"No worries, Morgana's a tough kitty!"

"Morgana? but that's a girls name?"

"Wait, it's a boy!?"

"Of course i'm a boy!"

Sojiro sighed, and walked off. Leaving the two alone once more. At least he didn't seemed taken aback by Akira's outburst at Morgana's gender reveal.

"Was that the ruler of this place?" Morgana asked, having calmed himself down from his earlier outburst. He'd stayed quiet during the discussion in order to gauge Akira's negotiation skills. He was impressed. However, the boy was dense for not realizing he was a male.

"Yeah, he rules this land in the name of Coffee, and Curry. I'm pretty sure he's also got a clingy girlfriend too, if last nights phone call is anything to go by."

"He seemed pretty understanding for someone who keeps you cramped up in this dump."

"Hey, that's rude! Sure it's shabby, but it's a lot bigger than my old room."

"That's kinda sad."

"Shut up. I already have one magical creature making fun of me, I don't need it being two-for-two!"

 ** _Technically, you're making fun of yourself..._ **

Akira ignored him, and Morgana glanced at the staircase when they heard footsteps making their way up the stairs. It was Sojiro (obviously), and he was holding a plate of leftovers which he set on Akira's bed. Akira assumed it was meant for Morgana, who dug into it like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Seriously... It had to keep calling out in that cute little voice..."

"Wow, look at him go..." Akira muttered, Just watching him made Akira remember how hungry he was... He'd eaten nothing but bread today dammit!

After all that talk about Yakisoba bread... It wasn't even all that good either!

"Make sure you wash that dish."

"Yes sir."

"Hm... Morgana huh... Well it's not the worst name in the world..." Sojiro muttered as he walked off. Akira heard the door close downstairs and assumed that Sojiro had finally returned home for the night.

"Looks like the chief likes me better than you."

 ** _Bastard._ ** Was a shared thought.

"Shut it cat." Morgana merely laughed as he finished his food.

"To be honest, this place is heaven compared to Kamoshida's cells."

"..."

"Remember when you guys asked me what I was back at the castle? To be honest, I don't remember anything about my birth..."

"That sucks, but don't worry I don't either!"

"Not like that! I think the metaverse's distortions made me lose both my memories and my true form."

"It can do that?!"

"Why do you think persona users are born in the first place?"

"What if you were just a cat who awakened a persona?"

"That can't be! I mean why else would a cat be able to talk like this? There's no other possible explanation! I have to be human!"

"Well, you might just be a cat who learned by studying humans and just forgot about that when you wound up in that castle..."

"What?"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard come out of anyone's mouth ever. I'm not Meowth! This isn't Pokémon! There's no doubt that the distortions were what caused me to lose my real self. I'm sure that once they're purged i'll finally be able to get that self back."

"Well, if you're sure..." If Akira were perfectly honest, he was pretty sure purging these distortions wouldn't solve anything. He was also sure that Morgana knew this too. Even still, he remained silent.

 ** _Seems he's growing on you..._ **

"And I have a pretty good idea on how to do it too. That's why I was at the castle in the first place."

"I see."

"Come to think of it... I didn't get hungry over at that world..." Morgana muttered as he gazed at his empty plate. "Let me make myself clear: You taking care of me won't be for nothing. It'll be give and take."

"Will you teach me some super sweet ninja moves?"

"I do have a lot of Intel on infiltration tools, so I guess you can say that."

"As long as I can live out my dream of being a ninja, i'll be satisfied."

"Then it's a deal!"

"yep, yep!"

Morgana seemed rather happy with Akira's answer.

 _I am thou,_ ** _thou_ **_art I..._ _  
_ _Thou hast acquired a_ ** _new_ **_vow._ _  
_ _  
_ _It shall_ ** _become_ **_the wings of rebellion_ _  
_ _that_ ** _breaketh_ **_thy chains of captivity._ _  
_ _  
_ _With the birth of the_ ** _Magician_ **_Persona,_ _  
_ _I have obtained the winds of blessing that_ _  
_ _shall_ ** _lead_ **_to freedom and new power..._

 **[** **Confidant: I. Magician...** **x** xxxxxxxxx **... Morgana** **]** **  
****Infiltration Tools:** _Allows you to craft basic infiltration tools._

"I'll lecture you about the infiltration tools overtime."

"Can't I just learn it all now?"

"Of course not!"

"Aw..."

"Don't worry, I'm gonna stick with you wherever you go from today on."

"Even the bathroom?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I"

"Because I poop there. Also because it's creepy!"

"Alright fine! I'll stick to you for most of the places you go to from today on."

"Thanks for understanding, and on the topic of understanding... What's a persona?"

"A persona? ah right, I forget that you're all noobs." Morgana laughed at his own joke, and explained "Personas are the strength born from one's heart, and i'm willing to bet that their power could be affected by whatever life experiences you gain as well."

"Really?"

"I'm also willing to bet that you'll be able to pick up some useful skills if you become acquainted with lots of capable people. This is all part of our deal, got it. So do me a favor and test my theory."

"...Can you go into more detail?"

"I expect great things from you, so don't let me down. OK?"

"I waited all my life to hear someone say that, but hearing it from a cat that likes to ignore me leaves a sour taste in my mouth."

"What was that?!"

"I said you're an inspiration Morgana-sensei!"

"Good answer. Naturally, I'll accompany you when you go out, don't worry it's free of charge. Getting around with these tiny legs would be a pain so i'll just stay in your bag."

"Great..." Morgana sure was high maintenance. Akira just hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

His stomach growled.

He hungered.

Somewhere far away (except not really) A certain girl sneezed all over her computer screen.

 _End Of Chapter 1..._

* * *

 **Akira Kurusu's Social Qualities**

Knowledge: **x** xxxx [Rank: Oblivious]  
Guts: **x** xxxx [Rank: Milquetoast]  
Proficiency: **x** xxxx [Rank: Bumbling]  
Kindness: **x** xxxx [Rank: Inoffensive]  
Charm: **x** xxxx [Rank: Existent]

 **Akira Kurusu's Major Arcana**

 **0.** Fool (Igor): **x** xxxxxxxxx [Rank: 1]  
 **I.** Magician (Morgana): **x** xxxxxxxxx [Rank: 1]  
 **II.** Priestess: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **III.** Empress: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **IV.** Emperor: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **V.** Hierophant: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **VI.** Lovers: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **VII.** Chariot (Ryuji Sakamoto): **x** xxxxxxxxx [Rank: 1]  
 **VIII.** Justice: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **IX.** Hermit: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **X.** Fortune: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **XI.** Strength: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **XII.** Hanged Man: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **XIII.** Death: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **XIV.** Temperance: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **XV.** Devil: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **XVI.** Tower: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **XVII.** Star: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **XVIII.** Moon: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **XIX.** Sun: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **XX.** Judgement: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **XXI.** World: xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

 **A/N:** **A few things to consider.**

 **Akira didn't go rushing off. Ryuji and Mishima are at risk of getting expelled! How'd Ryuji not go overboard? I wonder~**

 **Akira wouldn't know the code names because of this, or that he can wield multiple personas.**

 **The only change to the plot was Akira not going after Kamoshida. Ryuji went himself, and Mishima followed.**

 **Akira doesn't know Mishima leaked his records.**

 **A few more too, like Ann and the castle situation :)**

 **Jeez, this took a while to convert to mode form Ao3 lol**

* * *

 _I feel a strange weight pressing down on my body..._

 _Could this be the stress of my new life getting to me...?_

 **[4/16] Saturday: ? ; Early Morning**

He'd gotten lucky, and had been able to catch a seat on the train to school. Morgana suggested that he read a book to pass the time. Unfortunately, he didn't have any on him. At least now he had a to-do list for the day, buy books!

Progress was nice~

What else was nice was that he was pretty sure he may have learned something new about Sakura-san. With all the shit that had happened the past couple of days, he'd forgotten about the encounter he'd had with the mysterious Alibaba.

 **[4/9] Saturday:** **Yongen-Jaya Backstreets** **; Afternoon**

 _He'd been looking for Sojiro Sakura's house. The directions he'd gotten were garbage, and when he tried to use the gps on his phone, he remembered that he didn't get wifi. Thankfully, a police officer had kindly shown him the way._

"He's not in?"

"Nope, he's probably at his cafe, Leblanc... Who are you by the way?"

"Ah, Akira, Akira Kurusu."

"Kurusu? Ah! you're the boy Sakura-san took in. You don't look like a trouble maker type..."

"I'm a delinquent maid."

"..."

"That was a joke."

"I see..." there was an awkward silence between the two, until it was finally broken by a beeping coming from the delivery mans direction. He cursed, and glanced at Akira with a panicked look. "Look kid, I've got a lot of packages to deliver. You're living with him as is, so can I just leave this with you?"

"Sure, but... Isn't that against some rule?"

"Nah, You're living together no? Leaving it with you should be the same thing."

"You're an awful deliveryman." Akira said, but accepted the package regardless. "He should be at Cafe Leblanc right?"

"Obviously, it's his cafe after all..." The beeping got louder "Shit! I really gotta go!"

The man left as Akira glanced at the package. It was addressed to Sojiro Sakura, but he had to wonder what was inside?

 _I guess I could just ask him later..._ He thought as he decided to make his way to the cafe. He would have let things fall into place if it wasn't for his phone vibrating the instant he took two steps forward.

[Alibaba: Leave the package on the front door please]

 _What the fuck?_ Glancing around, Akira didn't notice anyone in particular. How'd this "Alibaba" know about the package, or his phone number?!

[Alibaba: Don't ask questions, just do it before I steal all your personal information and post it online!]

He tried to reply, but merely received an error message. He would have ignored it, and asked Sakura-san about it later if it wasn't for the picture this guy sent to his phone. A picture that appeared to show him, and that deliveryman seemingly making a shady transaction outside Sakura-san's house.

"Wha-?!" _This little shit._ "This is Photoshoped!"

[Alibaba: Who'd believe you?]

With that last message, the entire conversation was deleted.

Akira left the package on the front door and walked off. He wasn't getting involved in this, nope! No siry.

 **[4/16] Saturday: ? ; Early Morning**

He'd tried asking Sojiro if his house was haunted, or if he knew any hackers by the name Alibaba, but was shut up by his glare. He figured that it was best not to ask any questions. He'd avoid the Sakura home regardless. However, That wouldn't stop him from purposely having Sojiro believe that he'd assume it was a significant other. Although, he was pretty sure it was a daughter, or son. No adult would be that petty over mail.

 _ **Have you forgotten the entire reason you're here?**_

He takes that back. Looks like the mystery of Alibaba will forever remain unsolved.

 **[4/16] Saturday: Aoyama-Itchome; Early Morning**

Akira overheard a group of girls talking about feeling ill on his way to school. He would have ignored it, but Morgana seemed interested in the conversation. He would have just let him out so that he could hear it on his own, but he was pretty sure people would see him, and rat him out for bringing a cat to school. He didn't need that sort of attention, thank you very much!

"I see, so doctors have the best medicine huh?"

Akira didn't respond to the cats mutterings. It would be odd if people saw him talking to a cat, so he just went back to walking while listening to Morgana's words.

"Hey, wasn't that one customer back at Leblanc a doctor?"

"You mean the punk girl? Why, do you have a cold?" Akira whispered back. If he was careful, people wouldn't notice.

"No you idiot! although, she did have an interesting fashion sense..."

"It fits if she was in charge of the autopsies."

"Really?! Wait. That's not important right now!"

"You're the one who brought it up..."

"Don't you think it'd be nice to have some strong medicine to use at the palace?"

"I guess... Wait, so they'd work like the model guns?"

"I don't see why they wouldn't."

"Alright then, let's go buy some drugs!"

"Don't put it like that..."

They ended their conversation there. They had approached the school gate, and Akira didn't need people giving him odd looks. Upon arrival, he subtly deposited Morgana into a bush. They'd planned this out before leaving Leblanc. While he was in class Morgana would do his own thing, and the'd meet up at the courtyard before lunch was over. Akira had agreed to help with the palace, but he doubted Ryuji would be happy if he saw him right now. As a result, Morgana had told him not to worry, and that he'd handle everything.

Even still, he had a lot of free time until then…

 **[4/16] Saturday: Shujin Academy; Lunchtime**

"There you are." It had been troublesome, but Morgana had succeed in locating Ryuji!

"Where have you been?" The boy asked as he took a bite of his lunch. It was cheap bread from the student store.

"Um… sleeping?" It wasn't a lie. He'd slept well, Akira made an excellent pillow.

"wait, so you really did have a place to sleep? I thought you were just talking out your ass!"

"What?! I'd never lie about something like that!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So, who u stay'n with?"

"That's not important."

"I disagree."

"Look, are we meeting up today or not? I don't have a cell phone!"

"Yeah, yeah, we can meet up on the roof after class. Le'me just text Ann."

"Excellent, i'll meet you there."

"Wait, tha'd it? You just came here for that?!"

"I have other things to do. Don't worry, I'll explain everything later."

With that Morgana ran off. Ryuji would had called after him, or followed if it wasn't for everyone giving him odd looks.

Oops... Had he been to loud?

 **[4/16] Saturday: Social Studies Class; Afternoon**

Akira felt a murderous intent before a stick of chalk hit him square in the face. It really hurt.

"Ouch... That looked like it hurt!" A girl muttered, another student snickered "He hit him right in the forehead..."

"That's what that delinquent gets for daydreaming!"

"That hit me right on the face, what if it had taken out my eye!? i'll report you!"

"Go ahead and try punk, no one will believe you!"

"The truth hurts! It hurts just like the chalk dust in my eye!"

"Kids these days have no respect for their elders, now shut up and pay attention!"

"Yes sir..." Akira apologized pathetically as Mr. Ushimaru returned to his lesson. He heard more mutters, and snickers from his classmates, and blushed.

 _ **While i'm all for the theatrics, was that over reaction truly necessary? You could have accomplished the same with a simple "that hurt".**_

 _You know me, I like to be overbearing._ He wondered what point Arsene hoped to make by speaking to him every so often. Didn't he know the answer to most of his questions?

"Good grief... Looks like you need more training before you'll be able to dodge that."

"You think?" Akira whispered. "Wait, when did you get here?"

"I've been here the whole time."

"Quiet, you're gonna get me caught!"

"You're the one who asked!"

"Hmm, that cat again?" Mr. Ushimaru muttered aloud "The faculty really needs to have that taken care off." He glanced at Akira's direction, thankfully, Akira managed to make himself appear busy by looking over his social studies notes, and adding to them. It worked as well as he hoped and Mr. Ushimaru's chalk didn't come back with a vengeance.

He also didn't notice that Ann had been eavesdropping on him.

 **[4/16] Saturday: Hideout; After School**

"Looks like we're all here." Ryuji said as Ann took her seat on a desk. The trio was sitting on main buildings school roof. He figured this was as private place as any in a school. It also helped that they had easy access to the palace from here. Morgana was lying down on another desk, and hadn't said much since arriving.

"M'kay, let's get goin'!"

"Hold on, it's still too early for us to head back to the palace."

"Really? Why! Don't we just gotta steal that treasure thingy?"

"You shouldn't underestimate that palace. We should prepare as much as possible."

"Ain't that Persona shit enough?"

"No! This is exactly what I mean when I say that you shouldn't underestimate it! If you die there, you'll die for real! We need to prepare before we head in."

"but... how exactly are we supposed to do that?"

"I'm glad you asked Lady Ann!" Morgnana replied as he sat up "First, we'll need to find better equipment!"

"If you're talkin' about weapons, I know a kick ass place!"

"Excellent, in that case i'll leave it to you. We'll also need some medicine. Fatigue is unavoidable, so we should prepare for it."

"And um... Where can we get this medicine?"

"Worry not Lady Ann, I have that covered."

"Really? And how's a cat gonna get his paws on medicine?"

"I have my ways~"

Ryuji frowned. This was as better time as any to ask... "You mentioned something about having an idea of where to stay back at the station yesterday, does it have anything to do with that guy?"

"Wait, what guy?" Ann was confused.

"Wow, you can be surprisingly perceptive Ryuji..."

"Are you makin' fun of me?!"

"To answer your question, I can't say."

Ryuji kicked away a rock "I bet it is! The coward left us hanging yesterday!"

"Now, now, no one told you to go charging in. It's thanks to you that Kamoshida's palace was so difficult yesterday"

"You're saying it's my fault?!"

"You need to have a tighter leash on that temper."

Ryuji clenched his teeth, but said nothing. He knew as much. It was that very temper that ruined the track team after all.

"so... Mind letting me in the loop here?" Ann asked, Morgana turned to her and shook his head.

"I'm sorry lady Ann, but i'd like his identity to stay secret for now. Just know that there's another Persona user, consider him our trump card if you will."

"Wait, so that really was you in Akira's desk this afternoon?!"

"Wait, that's where you were!"

"You heard that?! I'm such a failure... no! no! no! That's not important. You'll meet him soon enough. I'm going to go secure the medicine. Ryuji, i'll leave the weapons to you!"

"What about me?"

"Lady Ann, you don't need to trouble yourself..."

"I don't want to just sit around doing nothing!"

"Just come with me? we can pick up equipment together while Morgana gets us the medicine."

"I do feel bad about forcing Lady Ann to spend her hard earned savings, but..."

"Alright, we'll meet here tomorrow!" Ryuji cut in, wanting to prepare as fast as possible.

"By the way, is he joining us in this too?"

"hm? I'll see what I can do. He did agree to help me after all!"

"I see..."

The group split for the day.

 **[4/16] Saturday: Yongen-Jaya Backstreets; After School**

Morgana had asked him to go on ahead. It seemed he was meeting up with Ry-Sakamoto, and Takamaki. It wasn't his problem... He'd agreed to help Morgana, but it felt awkward talking to Sakamoto after what happened yesterday.

He didn't want to go back to Leblanc yet either...

Perhaps there was a way to kill time whi-

"There you are!"

Akira did not let out a girly squeak, and anything Morgana claims is nothing but lies and slander!

Looking down, Akira spotted Morgana running towards him. "I'm exhausted! Running on all fours in this cat body is as hard as I thought. Carry me!"

"Why?"

"It's too hot for me to go in the bag right now!"

"Alright, alright fine!" Doing as the cat said, Akira picked him up, and held him like a doll. He received some strange looks for his troubles.

This was embarrassing!

"So anyway, I've got a good idea! Remember that customer from yesterday?"

"The Punk doctor? Wait... Is this related to our conversation this morning?"

"Yes. As you said before, let's go buy some drugs!"

"I don't have much money though..."

"It wouldn't hurt to try and buy something... She's supposed to be a doctor that prescribes medication after a quick examination."

"Allegedly."

"Well. I realized something while I was hanging out in your desk. If she's got sketchy rumors like that, maybe she's the kind of doctor that'll help us out."

"Or she's just got rumors for her sense of style."

"Just take me to her. She should be somewhere in this neighborhood."

"Aren't you demanding..." Akira muttered, but did as he was told. He remembered where the clinic was supposed to be from what Sojiro had said about it the night before. Besides, he may as well get acquainted with a local doctor, just in case.

 **[4/16] Saturday: Yongen-Jaya Takemi Medical Clinic; After School**

He'd have to make something up... He couldn't tell her the real reason he needed the medicine, he'd get committed for sure.

"H-Hello, I heard this place was a clinic..."

"What are you getting all flustered for?" Morgana whispered, and Akira had to hold himself back from telling him to be quiet.

"...Is this your first visit?"

"Y-Yeah, I just moved here a couple of days ago..."

"Hm... You look familiar, have I seen you somewhere before?"

"Yeah... Leblanc yesterday evening..."

"Well, whatever. So what are you here for today?" how rude, she's the one who asked!

Focus!

This was the moment of truth that would either make, or break everything!

"I um... I've been feeling faint, and having nightmares lately..."

 _ **Smooth.**_

"..."

"...Fine. Please head to the exam room." Something told him Takemi didn't buying a word he'd said.

 _ **It's because you were stuttering. Carnivores can sense fear.**_

 _I understand that she's a punk, but a carnivores a bit..._

 _ **Stop standing around, and move before she becomes even more suspicious of you, you fool!**_

Akira did just that, and made his way into the newly unlocked exam room. After a couple of minutes that consisted of tests, questions, and odd looks Takemi asked "...In a case like yours, it's usually stress. I'll prescribe some pain relievers ok?"

"K, thanks doc..." Morgana owed him for this.

"On second thought, looks like I still need to restock those..."

"Is that so?"

"So lets go with sleeping pills instead! Sleep is the best medicine anyway."

"I-I guess?"

"This lady sure does know her stuff..." Morgana muttered, taking mental notes. Sleep was that important huh?

"What type of pill do you want? Bitter, or sweet?"

"I didn't know they had sweet pills? But you're the doctor so, whatever pill you'd recommend sounds good..." He needed to sound neutral. He wasn't even sure sleeping pills would do anything besides make everyone at the palace sleepy! However, asking for the painkillers would obviously be suspicious!

"I see, how about a stinky pill then?"

"Pass."

"I'm only joking, there's no such thing as a stinky tasting pill. There are some smelly ones though."

"Ahaha... That's funny..." This was getting really awkward.

"Alright, why don't we stop beating around the bush... You're not sick at all are you? I'm not as dumb as I look you know."

She'd figured him out! Screw owing him one, that stupid cat owed him eight of his nine lives!"

"Busted..." He even had the audacity to keep talking, that bastard!

"I don't think you look dumb..."

"Cute."

"..."

"...I'm guessing you're here because you've heard the rumors about me, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"So you're one of those patients with an ulterior motive huh? Jeez, what's this world come to?"

"Well, I really do need the medicine."

"I guess high school kids have it tough nowadays too huh?"

"Somewhat."

"Fine, I'll prescribe you some medication."

"Really? Thanks!"

"But only medication that'll help you recover your health."

"That's cool..."

"You seem pretty honest, so it should be fine. This is a private practice, so all the medicine I dispense is original."

"Really?" Something about that sounded fishy.

"I have a license to make my own formulas." She'd read his mind!

"I see, that's pretty cool!"

"It's your responsibility to take care of yourself, so feel free to stop by anytime."

"I will! I don't know how this medical stuff works though..."

"We can figure that stuff out later, but it's nice that your so quick on the uptake. Saves me the hassle..."

He just nodded. He dodged a bullet there.

"Although, you're a pretty weird kid. I wonder what you're going to use that medicine for..."

Or not.

"Well, as long as you don't cause me any trouble, it's not my problem." Takemi said, and showed him what she had in stock at the moment. Akira was a bit annoyed to learn that Morgana expected him to pay for this. He was so calling in that favor later. He blew a good sum of money on this stuff! As he was leaving, he ran into a pissed off looking salary-man. Politely, Akira moved aside, and the man rushed into Takemi's office.

Was this another patient? Didn't you have to wait outside for these things? He was pretty sure Takemi was the receptionist here too...

Maybe he had called in advance?

"Enough of this!"

Akira jumped, and he was pretty sure the mans loud voice had even caused Morgana to flinch. What was that about?

"You're the only one who could have developed that type of medicine!" This sounded juicy.

"Are you seriously eavesdropping right now?" Morganna asked

"Oh please, it's not like you don't do it." Akira whispered back

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"Don't play dumb with me. Rumor has it that it's a drug so potent, it could give a person unlimited power!"

"Really? That's news to me... Don't tell me you actually believe every rumor you hear?!"

"Developing experimental drugs, medicines, and herbal remedies violate all health regulations! Are you attempting to create a super-stimulant? A drug like that will only become a social issue."

"You're really persistent, you know that? I'm just a quack..."

"The police may not be taking action, but I imagine the media will soon pick up on it. Do you intend to ruin my reputation again? Huh!? You're a disgrace to the medical community!"

"..." Akira wasn't sure, but she seemed angry if that tsk was anything to go by.

"What's with that look? That was your mistake, was it not? I will not be responsible for your criminal actions. Dispose of that "Medicine" immediately and resign!"

The man kept on going "The name Tae Takemi will neve-!"

Akira accidentally hit the wall with his back heel.

"Hey, is somebody there?!"

He heard rustling from inside the room, and took this as his cue to leave.

 **[4/16] Saturday: Yongen-Jaya Backstreets; After School**

They'd barely made it out of there.

"Geez, they almost caught us." Morgana said from his spot in Akira's bag. They'd manage to hid behind a wall when that man came running out, and were thankfully overlooked. Akira was currently making his way back to Leblanc. "Sounded like they were talking about something dangerous... do you think that woman could be hiding some extra strong medicine?"

"I don't know... Sounds sketchy."

"Although, if it's that strong it may come in handy at the palace! Lets come back when that man isn't here."

"Wait what, why!?"

"Why not? It's not like coming back would be bad. Don't humans visit doctors regularly anyway?"

"I guess... but i'd rather not take experimental drugs..."

"You worry to much, just remember that we shouldn't involve people in Phantom Thief stuff. They have nothing to do with this. Let's keep everything a secret!"

"Phantom Thief stuff?"

"What else would you call us?"

"Magical girls?"

"..." Morgana frowned, and ducked back into Akira's bag.

He refused to speak to Akira for the entire night.

* * *

 **Akira Kurusu's Social Qualities**

Knowledge: **x** xxxx [Rank: Oblivious]  
Guts: **x** xxxx [Rank: Milquetoast]  
Proficiency: **x** xxxx [Rank: Bumbling]  
Kindness: **x** xxxx [Rank: Inoffensive]  
Charm: **x** xxxx [Rank: Existent]

 **Akira Kurusu's Major Arcana**

 **0.** Fool (Igor): **x** xxxxxxxxx [Rank: 1]  
 **I.** Magician (Morgana): **x** xxxxxxxxx [Rank: 1]  
 **II.** Priestess: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **III.** Empress: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **IV.** Emperor: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **V.** Hierophant: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **VI.** Lovers: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **VII.** Chariot (Ryuji Sakamoto): **x** xxxxxxxxx [Rank: 1]  
 **VIII.** Justice: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **IX.** Hermit: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **X.** Fortune: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **XI.** Strength: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **XII.** Hanged Man: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **XIII.** Death: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **XIV.** Temperance: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **XV.** Devil: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **XVI.** Tower: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **XVII.** Star: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **XVIII.** Moon: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **XIX.** Sun: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **XX.** Judgement: xxxxxxxxxx  
 **XXI.** World: xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

 **A/N:** **A few things to consider.**

 **Akira isn't meeting with Ann and Ryuji, he also doesn't have much context about what happened in the palace yesterday.**

 **Consequently, Akira isn't aware of the fact that he can use multiple persona's, yet.**

 **How many people like the shout-outs? There were at least 2~**


	14. RWBY, the R stands for Rolling

_Random skits I come up with, may, or may not be connected: Ruby wakes up one morning and find herself inside a Looney Tunes knock off cartoon with a burning desire to hunt down a certain Bugs Bunny, no matter the cost._

* * *

 _After a series off events that don't really matter right now, Ruby face's off against the only thing standing in her way._

It was over. Ruby had finally managed to overcome her last foe, and now nothing was standing in her way! She began to head towards the door that lead out of the room, and to her destiny.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" a voice demanded, and Ruby turned to look at the new arrival.

Only to let out an amused laugh.

"pff, ha ha ha ha ha! Oh my god, it's Jaune! What was Cardin busy?" Ruby joked as the boy cracked his knuckles in an attempt to look intimidating.

"Come on buddy you can't be serious, with your power level?" Jaune's aura began to spike showing the girl that he was indeed serious "You're no Faunus, you're no Hunter, and you're certainly no Pyrrha!" Ruby gave him a look that simply showed how little of a threat she saw him as "You're just Jaune."

"Oh yeah?" Jaune muttered as he activated his Semblance "Well fuck faunus, FUCK PYRRHA,"

"Kinky~"

" **AND FUCK YOU!** " Jaune cried out, ignoring Ruby's innuendo, and used his semblance on the shorter girl.

"Oh that's adorab-Fuuuu!" Ruby cried out as she was shot away from the door she had intended to pass through, and right into the floor beneath her.

 _In the end, Jaune still lost. However, he still managed to hold his own against someone who by all regards should have been able to cut him to peaces, and that was something._

 _Even if Yang needed to save him after he wasn't able to use his semblance any longer._

* * *

 **A/N: For those who asked, yes it was a dbz reference XD**

 **Try guessing the next one~**

* * *

 _Velvet finally had enough, and decided to take a stand! It doesn't end well._

Velvet was just walking down a hallway minding her own business when suddenly a certain someone tripped her. On the floor flat on her face she could hear the amused boasts of her tormentor; "Ha ha ha, did you see how she fell? It was like a domino," She couldn't take it anymore, so after getting back on her feet she grabbed her weapon (which she had been conveniently carrying with her before she got tripped) and did the only thing she could think of in her situation.

She used it to deck him in the face.

"Agh, DAMMIT!" her tormentor howled in pain, and put his hands on his bleeding nose. It was probably broken. "You're an asshole!" he yelled, as he pointed an accusing finger at the fanus girl.

Wait what?

"FUCK! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" her tormentor continued, and students began assembling around them. A few of them she recognized, and a few of them she wished she didn't. They glanced at the boy holding a bloodied nose, and the girl with the bloodied purse. What was this, an orgy of evidence?!

"GOD!"

Velvet decided that it would be best to respond, before the people around her assumed she was at fault "Y-you made me trip face first..."

"I WAS FUCKING KIDDING!" her tormentor shouted, but Velvet's dumbstruck expression was still there "FUCK YOU! you're an asshole."

"I wanted to be a baker." Velvet stated as she crossed her arms in a huff, but then the tormentor pulled out a fucking cannon.

"Suck it!"

Everything exploded.

 _After getting over the initial shock of having been shot at by a fucking cannon, Velvet proceeded to break more than her tormentors nose._

 _No one blamed her, and some even joined in. It would probably be one of the only instances where Velvet, Cardin, Weiss, and Jaune would work together to beat the ever loving crap out of someone._

 _but that's a story for another day~_

* * *

 **A/N: Glad people liked the first chapter lol**

 **Wonder what I should try next~**

* * *

 _Phyrra wonders why Ruby and Jaune are such good friends, she's not amused with the outcome._

"Look at all the different blades, and barrels!" Ruby cried out, she was acting like a kid in a candy store. It was giving Phyrra a headache, but the little rose wasn't the main reason for that. "Look at all those grenades!? Imagine all the legs I could break with that much fire power!" Nora was, and Phyrra was sure those grenades would do more than break someone's legs.

All she wanted was to understand why Jaune, a boy she happened to have a crush on, seemed closer to the weapon enthusiast, maybe there was something she could learn from the younger girl to get Jaune to notice her!? So far she was regretting her decision.

"""Ah!""" She suddenly heard both girls, and a third person cry out. She turned to see what had caused it, and nearly had an aneurysm.

"""What are you doing here?!""" the three shouted

"""Stop copying me!""" Phyrra had a bad feeling about this.

"""That's it!""" She realized what was about to go down, and wasted a few seconds debating weather or not to use her semblance to stop them before all hell broke lose. Those seconds cost her, and as her aura shielded her from the resulting explosions she wondered if she'd been wrong?

 _The rest of team RWBY, and JNPR would later demand an explanation. Having seen the three on the news after they'd apparently blown up a Hunter supply shop in an effort to catch the recently escaped Torchwick in disguise._

 _She ignored them in favor of her nice soft bed._

* * *

 **A/N: Was hasty with the second chapter, and it wouldn't count as "updated" because of that. As a result here's another.**

* * *

 _Ruby has a strange dream one night._

Ruby was falling from the sky. She wasn't sure why, but she was falling from the sky at an alarming rate.

"Ruby, Ruby, quickly! you need to stop falling from the sky!" a squeaky voice told her

"Huh?"

"Ruby, you're going to die if you don't stop falling, hurry!"

"I-what?!"

"Ruby!" the squeaky voice cried as Ruby continued to fall. The young huntress-in-training landed on jell-o in the middle of a yard, and was still just as confused as ever.

"Ruby, you're ali-!" the little voice let out a cry of pain, "Oh god why!" and just like that it was eaten by a giant cat. Strange, that cat looked familiar, and how exactly did a cat eat a voice?!

"I don't know, this is your dream not mine." The cat answered in Blake's voice. Wait how did it know what she was thinking!?

"Blake?! why are you a cat?!" Ruby asked. This was so confusing! Blake was a giant cat, and just ate a voice! She didn't get what was happening!

"No, i'm a dog."

"But you look like a cat?"

"..."

"..."

"I like your ears..."

Blake suddenly inflated like a balloon, and exploded, sending all sorts of blood, guts, and M&M's everywhere. "Blake, no!" Ruby had stood up, and let out an anguished cry when it happened. Her teammate had just exploded in front of her! Blake's blood suddenly began to flood the area around little Ruby, and she tripped, falling face first into the jell-o she had landed on. Suddenly it began to rock back and forth.

It had turned into a pirate ship! Getting back on her feet Ruby began to wander around the vessel. It was so well made despite still being jell-o, and it seemed to be going somewhere, even if it was sailing in a sea of Blake's blood.

("I guess I should call it the Belladonna Sea in her honor...") Ruby thought as she gazed into the endless red sea. Suddenly something began to rise from the ocean, it was a dolphin! "NORA!" it sang as it flew through the air. Suddenly, a giant tentacle shot out of the water, and grabbed it mid-jump. Several more followed, and much to Ruby's horror she found that she couldn't turn away as the tentacles began to tear the creature apart. She could see pink blood, and guts as the tentacles tore the dolphin apart with nothing but sheer force alone. The dolphin screamed, and cried in agonizing pain as it was being dismembered, and much to Ruby's horror the beast responsible was beginning to ascend from the Belladonna Sea. The sheer force its rise had generated was enough to cause the boat to rock violently. The poor dolphin's screams began to grow weaker, and Ruby was finally able to get a glimpse of the beast responsible.

It was a giant Sky Lark head! Ruby realized that his hair was the tentacles, and much to her horror he let out a frightening roar. It reminded her of Godzilla for some reason. He bit into what remained of the dolphin, using his massive teeth to tear it apart even further. Ruby began to cry. This was too much, and she just wanted it to stop. As if answering her wished a giant Dove Bronzewing suddenly flew by, and grabbed Sky from the water. Much like how a Hawk would a Rabbit. However, Ruby still wept. Poor dolphin, she was so young.

She would remember Claude the dolphin for as long as she could, that was a promise! (Even though it cried "NORA")

However, her boat suddenly reached the end of a waterfall, and much to Ruby's horror she found herself falling to her doom...again...

"Now, now Weiss it's not that bad!" Yang assured the girl she would be fine as she tried to treat her wound "It's only a little scratch"

"But mom, what if it scars?" The girl said, referring to the gash by her eye.

"What if?, what if doesn't matter honey~" Yang threw the used disinfection wipes into the bathroom waste basket, but she missed and they landed into the nearby toilet.

"I...I suppose you're right..."

Yang gave the girl a small pat on the back after she finished applying the bandage to Weiss's wound. "Course I am, now hurry along your father's worried about you"

"Ok mom," the girl made her way into the living room where her father; Peter Port was watching the discovery channel.

Ruby threw up as the small jell-o pirate ship landed in a nice clear ocean, right next to what looked like a large sheet of ice. She had just witnessed something horrifying. "My stomach hurts" the girl muttered after she finished throwing up. She felt disturbed, but nothing could have prepared her for what happened next. A massive Whirlpool suddenly began to suck in all the water it could, and much to Ruby's horror her pirate ship couldn't handle it.

It capsized, sending her spiraling into the water below.

Around the same time, Yang came back into the bathroom, and flushed the toilet.

Ruby wasn't sure how long she spent under water, but she eventually surfaced to a strange new land. It was full of gumdrops, and ice cream! However, what really caught her attention was Team CFVY "fighting" (beating the ever loving crap out of) Cardin Winchester!

On top of a piece of shit.

It was no surprise that Ruby just walked away. She wasn't sure how long she'd been walking, but she soon found herself in a massive desert. Feeling dehydrated, tired, and hungry she continued to move forward. She wasn't really sure why she continued to walk in one direction, but over time she began to make out what appeared to be a familiar white cloak in the distance.

However, no matter how hard she tried the figure in the white cloak was always out of reach.

She didn't understand why she felt such anguish, but it didn't really matter because the desert shattered like glass, and she found herself at a bed sheet.

It seemed like she had woken up...

* * *

 **A/N: For those wondering; I deleted Grimm War, but mostly because I needed to rework it, etc.**

 **Decided to add the only good thing about it here, but it doesn't seem fair to give you all rehashed work, so I also wrote another new chapter before going forward with this :)**

 **R &R, and as always; point out any mistakes**

 **Hoping this will help me make better content XD**

* * *

 _Ruby wakes up one morning and find herself inside a Looney Tunes knock off cartoon with a burning desire to hunt down a certain Bugs Bunny, no matter the cost._

When Ruby awoke she found herself in a forest. She was wearing a certain hunters outfit, and wasn't sure why she was there, or how she got there. In fact, she couldn't even remember why it was so important to remember what she was trying to remember by remembering.

However, one thing was certain.

It was her burning desire to hunt down a certain bunny.

* * *

Sun Wukong, known by thousands as the monkey king had a dream. A dream that even his people admired, and he was determined to fulfill it. It took several years of blood, sweat, and tears, countless of loyal followers were lost in the effort, and he had even sacrificed his left eye, but it was finally here.

The great wall of Belladonna!

Its construction took several decades, but now that it was complete his people were safe from the threat he wasn't sure even existed beyond the new walls.

It truly was a fine day to be alive.

* * *

Roman Torchwick was having an off day.

He awoke in a bunny costume he couldn't take off, and what's worse everyone he ran into kept calling him bugs. The costume felt so constricting, and the only thing he had was his face (which was sticking out of the costume)

It was quite annoying.

On an unrelated note, Neo had somehow turned into a carrot...

He found this out when he had accidentally eaten her, and she began to wither in pain.

It was tragic.

However, he was sure he'd be able to figure things out. This was a dream after all, he was sure of it!

"Hello there, I'm hunting wabbits~❤"

He recognized that voice. It was Red, that troublesome brat that always seemed to mess up his plans. Well no more! This was a dream after all, so he should be able to finally end her!

His mind made up, he turned to face her. Intent on ending her little red life!

She had a gun?!

* * *

"Ah~ What a nice day for a walk" Weiss thought as she took in the town. The kings wall may have been huge, but it was a welcome addition. She felt safer just by looking at it! Suddenly she spotted something that turned her mood from chipper to sour.

Someone was standing in her way.

"What are you doing now, Nora the crazy?" she asked

"I'm looking for my friends!"

"You mean your weird pets?" Weiss asked "And why are you looking for them?"

"They vanished, and I need to find them or else I won't be able to present my ramen to the king!" she cried "Ah! there you are Jaune the dog!"

Weiss noticed it too.

It was a small blonde dog that looked ready to hump her leg.

"Don't you dare."

It did.

and she killed it.

"Noooooooooo!" Nora cried as she held the mangled corpse of her dog "Why! Why would you kill such a magnificent creature!"

Weiss just walked off. It was too early for this shit.

"Ah well, I don't think the king will notice if I make him into ground meat as opposed to steaks~" Nora said to herself, and began to walk off with Jaune in hand. However, something caught her eye.

"Ah, hello there bugs!" she greeted, but the rabbit ran past her.

"How rude." she muttered, and then noticed another rabbit nibbling on some gum.

"Velvet, you came back!" The rabbit froze up as it noticed her, and made for an attempt to run, but it failed because Ruby had arrived, and in her haste she had stepped on it. Crushing its little brain.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Nora wailed

Nora was ignored as Ruby ran past, not even noticing the blood on her shoes.

"Why are you running bugs, I just want to hunt you!" Ruby yelled. Even if someone would be dumb enough to stop after hearing that, the expression on her face may have changed their minds.

Roman wisely ignored her, and kept running. He ran past a lot of things until he ran out of places to run to. Suddenly he was cornered, and the terrifying little girl was slowly making her way toward him.

"I caught you" She purred, but her next action was cut short as suddenly a hawk came down and grabbed the terrified middle aged man in the bunny suit (the scene looked rather ridiculous), and flew off.

"Hey, that's not fair he's mine!" Ruby whined, and chased after the bird of prey.

Not far behind, Nora appeared. "Cinder the hawk, get down here this instant! I've already lost Jaune, and Velvet don't make me lose you too!" she yelled as she aimed an assault rifle at the creature, and fired.

It dropped like a dead ball.

"What the hell's going on!" Roman yelled as he crashed into a building. The building happened to be Weiss's house, and as Roman began to recover from his recent trauma he noticed what the room was full of.

"Dynamite?" he muttered, and much to his horror Ruby and Nora began to shoot indiscriminately into the building. However, Ruby stopped and glanced at Nora who continued to fire. Her smile turned into a frown, and almost as if she had magical powers Ruby's gun became a scythe. A scythe she used to cut the girl down into several small pieces.

Roman whimpered, and much to his growing horror the girl began to walk into the house, and come closer, and closer to where he was currently located. With tears in his eyes, and snot coming out of his nose Roman began to repeat a certain phrase over, and over again while tapping his feet three times.

"I found you~❤"

* * *

Sun stood in front of his people (which consisted of Wiess), and began to make a speech about his giant wall, and why it needed to be built. However, everything suddenly fell apart when a massive explosion rocked the town.

"It came from my house?!" Wiess cried out in horror, and before either person could move more, and more explosions began to go off. These were likely caused by the one that had originated from Weiss's house. Soon the entire town was engulfed in a brilliant exploding flame, and by the time it was over there was nothing left.

Roman had gone home.

* * *

Ruby woke up with a jolt. Why did she keep having such strange dreams!

* * *

 **A/N: R &R, and remember that requests are always welcome :)**


	15. A Certain Magical Railgun!

_A story in which Index slips off the rooftops earlier._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prelude To The Storm**

Mikoto took cover behind the wall to avoid the flaming sword, but that proved to be a fruitless effort as the sword just slashed through the wall, and only missed her due to her reflexes. However, she couldn't give up yet, because if she did these people would take Index and do god knows what to her to get the books in her head.

Yet in the midst of battle, Mikoto allowed herself to remember how it all began…

 _Flashback: a few days ago…_

Mikoto rubbed her head. What the hell had fallen on her? She was honestly surprised it had hit her at all to be honest. Her powers made it next to impossible for her to be caught off guard after all. Looking over her shoulder she spotted the source of her pain. "A nun?" she questioned.

Noticing that the nun wasn't waking up she took a closer look "she looks like she collapsed from exhaustion, but…" she muttered taking notice of a certain factor "she must of fell from a pretty high place, how is it that she doesn't have a scratch on her!?"

The Railgun decided that asking these sorts of questions wouldn't help her and decided it may be best to take the girl with her until she woke up. Not only was it not safe at this hour, but there was also a blackout, and the nun didn't seem like she would be waking up anytime soon. As a result, she did the only thing she could do given the present situation.

She phoned her "wingman"

…

"It's not that I don't want to help…" the girl muttered "I'm actually glad you want my help…" the girl added "it's just that I'm confused, why are you calling me in the middle of the night then appearing on my doorstep caring a foreigner?" she asked Mikoto shrugged

"She landed on me and seemed exhausted, I couldn't just leave her there…"

"seems legit," the girl answered purposely ignoring the whole "landed on me" bit. It was best not to question these sorts of things when your friend was a level 5. "but why not take her to your dorm?" the girl asked, Mikoto gave her a disbelieving look before replying

"Do I really need to answer why that would be a bad idea?"

"No…" the girl replied, remembering a certain teleporter and rumored dorm mistress.

"Just let me crash here for the night"

"Why?! I thought it you were only going to leave the girl here and come back tomorrow?" the girl questioned

"It's already past curfew," Mikoto replied "and I don't want to face what awaits me if I try going back now…" the girl muttered, her "wingman" reluctantly agreed "besides, I'll return the favor…eventually…"

"Fine…" the girl replied "but the powers out so watch your step,"

With that both Misaka Mikoto and Saten Ruiko headed inside, obvious to the trouble they had and would cause with their actions.

…

After setting the nun down on Satens only bed and making sure she was all right. The two girls sat in silence only a small flashlight let them see each other's faces. Hoping to start up a conversation Saten spoke up first.

"So did you find out more about Level Upper?" she asked

"Eh?" Mikoto replied obviously getting caught by surprise "no…a certain idiot showed up and ruined all my efforts."

"May I ask who this "certain idiot" is?"

"Why?"

"Just curious,"

Mikoto looked skeptical but decided to answer anyway "just an idiot!" she huffed, blushing a little much to Saten's curiosity and amusement.

"Are you sure he isn't anything more?" Saten teased

"What's that supposed to mean!" the railgun cried, accidentally letting out a few sparks

"Nothing, nothing at all Misaka-san~" she replied

"Geez you're not making any sense at all."

The girls talked for a bit longer, from the recent incidents like Level Upper to little things like Mikoto's Gekota obsession. Eventually deciding to call it a day and fall asleep.

Sadly the nun was occupying the bed forcing the girls to sleep on the floor.

The results would be awkward for a certain railgun.

…

Index awoke later that night, both girls had long gone to sleep and while she had only been able to stay awake for a minute she noted that she was in a strange room. Thankfully it didn't seem like she was caught by her pursuers.

But before she could figure out where she was, sleep overtook her.

She dreamt of another world, one where she and a certain image breaker met on a balcony.

Pity she wouldn't remember it.

…

Mikoto awoke at the crack of dawn and noticed two things.

One was that she was a little stiff. In retrospect sleeping on the floor probably wasn't a good idea, and two, apparently Saten liked to move around in her sleep too. So she awoke in the awkward position of hugging the younger girls arm like it was a teddy bear. While the girl in question had her legs on the coffee table and an arm under the t-shirt she used for pajamas (for the record she's still wearing pajama pants.)

Mikoto decided not to mention the embarrassing way she had woken up…ever.

So she decided to try to find something to eat. Only to discover that most of the food her friend owned had gone bad.

At least the power was back!

Saten awoke several hours later to the sight amusing sight of Mikoto watching a kids show on her television, much to the older girls chagrin. She also learned a few interesting things about her "Biri-Biri friend" like the fact that she tended to let out electric shocks whenever she was extremely embarrassed (it may have also applied to shock or anger, but she wasn't willing to find out). Needless to say she was getting a new TV courtesy of a guilty railgun.

"How much longer do you think it'll take for her to wake up?" Saten asked as she entered the room after taking a shower. Her TV was totaled but thankfully the culprit could afford to buy her a new one.

"Who knows, it was pretty late when I found her and she did seem exhausted…"

"Shouldn't we take her to a hospital then?"

"Probably, but she seems foreign so that may not be the wisest idea…"

"Why?"

"What would we tell anti-skill? That she fell from the sky and we didn't in anyway sneak her into the city?"

"I see your point."

The girls remained silent for a moment, only the sound of Saten eating a bag of potato chips could be heard throughout the dorm. Until said girl realized something, "You know, it seems like were forgetting something…"

Mikoto looked up at her friend and nodded in agreement "but I wonder what it was?"

Meanwhile certain teleporter and scientist discussed the Level Upper…

…

"So what do we do know?"

"We wait she'll eventually leave on her own"

"I guess…but I'd rather get it over with quickly then put it off…"

"We can't perform the ritual till the twenty seventh anyway, so we might as well wait for her to separate herself from more victims."

The magician named Stiyl looked at the direction of a certain level 0's apartment with a thoughtful expression "yah…I guess you're right."

The date was currently July 20.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Prelude To The Storm II**

Saten tossed the now empty bag of chips into the trash and groaned "I'm still hungry, what caused that black out anyway it seems to unnatural to be a simple coinci-" the girl stopped as she realized what she said and turned to her "friend".

"Misaka-san…" she asked darkly "are you the reason I'm starving to death?" she cried pointing an acusing finger at the railgun.

The girls answer promoted out favorite Level 0 to smack her on the head. Although that was expected (she HAD ruined a good deal of food after all) and the girl had left to replace it (using Mikoto's "golden card" because the electromaster felt (was) responsible and because Saten herself had no money at the moment)

The nun had awoken shortly after the level 0 had left, and she was starving! So Mikoto had gone and fed her whatever she found in the fridge without realizing that most of its contents were spoiled until it was too late.

However, the nun either didn't notice or didn't care and continued to eat without a care in the world. Causing her to feel guilty until she couldn't take it anymore and finished the spoiled meat loaf (and nearly painted Saten's floor with her "fluids" (for those who don't get it, I mean vomit.)) much to the nuns chagrin.

"Ah, my food!" the nun cried obviously not realizing she was being fed garbage.

…

The level 0 known as Ruiko Saten searched high and low, making sure to stack up on plenty of snacks. She got chips and a few bags of sweets before making her way to where the eggs where to obtain a carton of eggs.

As she reached out for the carton, a certain arm bumped into hers

"Ah, sorry were you going to get that?!"

"Don't worry about it I'll get a different one,"

"Ah, no it's ok I'll get a different one!" she replied however neither got the chance to as the carton was taken by a certain blond level 0 who just ignored the two and went on his merry way.

They looked astonished but laughed it off and went on their merry way, but not before getting different egg cartons!

This was the first fateful meeting of Kamijou Touma, Ruiko Saten, and Hamazura Shiage.

…

Kuroko twitched, she twitched again, and she twitched a third time

She let out a horrifying screech that sounded vaguely like "onee-sama, where are you!" before getting smacked on the back of the head by her superior Konori Mii

"Kuroko, shut up and get back to work you can have a nervous breakdown after we solve all this Level Upper nonsense."

"Yes sempai!"

So Kuroko's thoughts about her precious onee-sama were temporarily forgotten.

…

"So what's the deal?"

"What deal?"

"You know what I mean!" the girl cried "why did you fall from the sky!"

"Ha?, What are you talking about people don't fall from the sky?" the nun replied looking at Mikoto like she grew another head, and acting as if she hadn't fallen from the sky.

"You know…" Mikoto began but was ignored

"But I remember running on the rooftops"

The railgun stopped muttering random words and looked at the nun like she had grown a second head "huh?"

"I was trying to get away from a pair of magicians that were chasing me" the girl replied matter-or-factly

"Magicians?" the girl repeated "what are you five? Magicians aren't real!"

The nun seemed to take offence to that and replied "what do you mean!"

"Magicians aren't real because magic isn't real."

"What makes you say that?" the girl asked "magic is totally real!"

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Not."

"Too!"

Mikoto sighed "I'll agree that paranormal stuff like esper ability's and that idiot's mysterious power are real, but the idea of magic being real is just silly."

"Why do you believe in that but not magic!"

"Because this is academy city and," she let out a couple of sparks to prove her point "there's plenty of proof that espers exist."

"I can prove magic exists right now!" the nun cried, getting to her feet and heading for the kitchen. She grabbed a dirty knife from the sink and turned toward the electromaster "my walking church is magic so this knife will break when I try to use it to hurt myself!"

"Hey wait calm down!"

"I'll show you magic!"

"Hey!"

Just as the nun was about to plunge the knife into her abdomen Mikoto used magnetism to stop her "alright, alright i believe you!" she cried grabbing the knife from where it remained floating due to her electricity, and tossing it into the sink. Afterward both girls took a seat and Mikoto spoke up "so why were these "magicians" chasing you?" she asked

"It's because I hold the 103,000 Grimoires"

"Grimoires?"

"There magical texts that were banned by Christendom, and they contain all sorts of magical knowledge! If they fell into the wrong hands they could probably be used to destroy the world!"

"Right…" Mikoto replied, not buying a word the nun was saying "so doesn't that mean you can destroy the world with your magic book collection?" she asked almost gleefully.

"I can't use mana, which is needed to cast spells."

"Right…" the girl muttered "And where exactly are you keeping these "magical books" hm?"

The nun pointed at her head and said "right here."

Mikoto couldn't respond to that.

"That's why magicians are always after me, they want the power in the books. I was trying to get away from a pair by roof hoping before I blacked out…but I can't remember much after that"

"That must have been when you fell on me…" Mikoto replied without thinking "Wait that reminds me?! What were you doing on the roofs?"

"I was trying to get away from the magicians!"

"That's right…you mentioned that…about ten seconds ago…" the girl replied muttering the last part, she was still a little skeptical but it seemed like the girl wasn't lying about being chased, and her good Samaritan ways were calling out to her and telling her to help.

Still, she had nothing on the toMAN!

"Ah, I should be going to, thank you for watching over me and for the food" the girl said making her way to the door

"Wait a second, you said you were being pursued didn't you?" the railgun said feeling genuine concern. The nun however turned to face her.

"It's ok!"

"But I want to help, you should stay here!"

The girl looked over at Mikoto and replied "they can track me because of my walking church, staying here would only be more dangerous"

"You don't seriously believe I can just let you go after hearing all that do you!"

The nun let out a smile before replying, "Are you willing to accompany me to the depths of hell?" she asked

The railgun said nothing, what could she say? That question had caught her off guard. However, one thing was certain the nun left smiling.

It was quite a bitter smile.

Neither noticed the headdress that lay on a certain Ruiko's pillow…

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** **Prelude To The Storm III**

Mikoto hadn't seen the nun ever sense. Now that she thought about it, she never actually got her name either. After the nun had left Mikoto had sat down to think over what the girl had said "(accompany her to the depths of hell huh?)" she thought. After a while she noticed that the nun had forgotten her headdress on the bed "(that's right, I don't remember her having it on when she ate, so it must have fallen off when she woke up…)"

However, just as the railgun was about to leave and try to catch up with the girl a certain telepoter appeared and demanded an explanation (regarding her recent disappearance). Saten...that TRAITOR! Needless to say, she got one 300 volts later. However, Mikoto decided to purposely leave out what the nun said (and the fact that the girl was a nun, what it would sound weird...) and just told them that she had gone home. She took extra caution in hiding the headdress from the rooms inhabitants though "(what they don't know can't hurt them.)" she thought.

The Dorm Mistress had been a different story, but in the end she accepted the story of "waiting out the blackout at a friends dorm" (It was a good thing Saten was a girl, otherwise...she didn't even want to think about it...)

However about two days later, after having to deal with the whole Level Upper incident and defeat the giant fetus monster she spotted the blue haired girl around School District 7 in passing. It was while she, and Kuroko were accompanying Uriharu to visit Saten. Who had just woken up from the Level Upper induced coma. She had made up some excuse and promptly left after making sure Saten was ok and hitting Kuruko with whatever blunt object she could find (as punishment for molesting her when she couldn't use her powers earlier). She told the girl she'd meet her at the dorm later and not to wait up before rushing off to where she last saw the girl. Hoping to at least get the chance to return the headdress and talk to her again. Maybe this time the nun would let her help.

Even if the girl made helping sound like a bad idea.

In her haste she paid no mind to the terrified level zero who tried to hide after catching sight of her, leaving him confused and curious.

But he had his own things to worry about at the moment, specifically a certain egg sale.

…

"(She's not around here is she…)" Mikoto thought as she looked around, she was near a certain park that housed a certain vending machine. After leaving the hospital she had asked and "asked" people around the area if they'd seen a blue haired nun and their answers led her to where she was now. Apparently she was in the company of a "red haired pedophile" and a "hot dairy queen" she wasn't sure if they were friend or foe though…but it made her a little worried.

"(Maybe their friends of hers?)" She thought, "(or maybe she left…I did only catch a glimpse of her before Kuroko teleported after all…)"

She thought about asking Uriharu to look for the girl using academy city's cameras but dismissed the thought. It would be too complicated to explain why she needed to find the girl after all. Kuroko might actually take it the wrong way and come up with some wild theory too…she didn't need that.

However the gears in her brain stopped turning as soon as she spotted a familiar bulb of blue hair near a certain vending machine.

"Hey Chibi-nun!" she called out catching the girls attention

"Ah, Short-Hair!" the girl said sounding surprised

They both seemed to ignore the nick names.

"I've been looking for you, it looks like those "magicians" never found you huh?"

"No…I guess I managed to lose them…" the nun replied obviously trying to change the subject

"Ah, that reminds me, you forgot this," the girl said taking the headdress out of her schoolbag (which she had left in her bag eversense she picked it up) and handing it to the nun

The nun however, looked even more worried, but accepted it anyway. "thanks" she replied, putting it on as if her life depended on it.

"you know I was actually pretty worried for a bit, a few people said they saw a blue haired nun traveling with some red haired pedophile and I assumed the worst…" the girl said. The nun let out a small cry of surprise as the "red haired pedophile" suddenly jumped out of the bushes, clearly angry

"Who are you calling a pedophile!" he shouted, but he was silenced by the electricity of a clearly horrified railgun.

"The hell?!" she cried, finally letting the electricity die down and glanced at the "pedophiles corpse".

"y…you beat him…"

"Of course I did, why would I lose to someone like that," Se muttered, but her mind was on something else. Pedo or not, she had just killed a man! He wasn't Kuroko after all, that shock definitely killed him! "more importantly. You really were taken captive by a pedophile weren't you!?" she asked, deciding to ignore her new status as a "murderer".

"He's not a pedophile, he's a magician!"

"Magician? Like the ones you said were chasing you?" she asked Index froze, and berated herself for the slip of tongue.

However, she wouldn't get the chance to correct herself, as the magician stood up and began chanting something Mikoto didn't quite understand, but she DID see the giant fire sword that appeared in his hands.

Suddenly her head hurt.

So she did the only thing she could think of in this situation. She grabbed the horrified nun and high tailed it out of there. The magician followed her every step of the way.

"Shit, so magic is real?!"

"AH, I KNEW IT YOU REALLY DIDN'T BELIEVE ME YOU SHORT HAIRED LIER!"

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME CHIBI!"

Using her electricity, she took a page out of The nun, Index's book and...

began to roof hoop~

…

Humming happily our favorite level 5 examined the sweets on the display windows. She just couldn't make up her mind! However, a certain reflection on the glass caught her eye.

"(I wonder what Misaka-san is up to?)" She thought deciding to use her remote to try and see the situation from the onlookers. However, what she saw left her even more confused.

"Why does that man have a fire sword?" she wondered out loud "must be some weird esper power" she decided before returning to her sweet hunting.

The entire café (which consisted of about five people, not counting her) was completely under her control.

…

"It looks like we lost him…" the railgun muttered, panting heavily before her eyes widened and she leapt out of the way, still holding on to Index, who seemed to be getting nauseous.

A woman holding a very long katana stood on the space she had previously occupied. The woman muttered something to the red haired pedo who had just arrived, but Mikoto was in far to much shock to hear what was being said.

"The dairy queen?!" Mikoto muttered without thinking.

That may have actually made things worse…

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Playing Dirty~**

Kanzaki Kaori was tremendously blessed when she was a child. She was born as a Saint, and was chosen to be the Supreme Pontiff of the Amakusa-Style Remix of Church since birth. She has the uncanny ability to succeed in no matter what she did. However, this made her realize that when something fortunate happened to her, something misfortunate would happen to others in turn. However, those people who were misfortunate, still admired her regardless, and through hither, Kaori became disillusioned with her sect, blaming herself for their misfortune. This led her to despise the concept of luck and fortune as her fortune in turn only brought misery to those around her from what she could see.

She eventually defected from the Amakusa-Style Remix of Church to the Anglican Church, and became a part of the Church of Necessary Evil. There, she meet Tsuchimikado Motoharu, who taught her proper English, and then she meet Stiyl Magnus, and Index.

She was later told by the church that Index needed her memories erased once a year, since her mind had become overloaded by the sheer amount of information (she only had 15% of the brain left for the rest of it's functions. )

Having found no way for Index preserve her memories, she opted to take pictures of them together one last time. However, Laura Stuart eventually persuaded both her and Stiyl to erase Index's memories.

Weeping by her side and giving her the pictures that they took in memory of the time they spent together, they decided to try and create new memories with Index, but after so much time of trying and trying only for the girl to forget the two eventually grew weary of the process of trying to make new memories with Index and the fact that Index was often pained when she realized that she would forget them again, because of this they gave up, and allowed Index to believe that they were enemies of hers and were after the Grimoires.

It was a tragic fate, but she had accepted it.

There had been others like her, but they also went through the pain of being forgotten, she knew Aureolus Izzard was still at large after all.

She felt sorry for her current enemy, Index would forget her too.

"Stiyl, you were careless." She muttered, and began to lecture the 14 year old.

Then she heard Mikoto's comment.

Fuck pity, the girl was ASKING for it, and just like that, Kanzaki Kaori attacked!

Only to be thrown back by a railgun.

like REAL far back~

...

She had seen the sheer rage the tall girl had given her for the "Dairy Queen" comment, so she did the only thing she could think of.

She shot her with her railgun.

The girl wasn't torn to shreds, or burned to a crisp, but flung a great distance...that would mean that she would probably be back, and then there was this guy and his weird headache inducing "magic"...

This was just as bad as the AIM burst...

Suddenly a crazy idea struck her, and she ran.

Her destination, a certain warehouse~

The red head was right on her tail.

...

Touma had been returning home from a normal day of school when he saw it.

A shooting star~

but it seemed to be a little early for one of those?

Nevertheless it was a welcomed sight.

...

Stiyl was beginning to hate that little girl, she just kept running, and honestly she was faster than him (and probably stronger too...) judging from the power she displayed earlier, he'd need to use Innocentius to beat her. However, that would be impossible at this point (he needed to lay out runes after all, meaning that he would need to get ahead of her)

Then he saw her run into an enclosed space.

("Checkmate~")

He didn't think, he just began the ritual.

His mistake~

 _A few seconds earlier~_

The moment Mikoto stepped into the warehouse, she pounced!

Ignoring the nun's surprised gasp, and cries she got to work.

That man was planning something, so she didn't have a lot of time, and tossed the nun her skirt and vest. It wasn't much but it would have to do. Using her magnetism to gather the proper materials, she began to work on a quick fix to the current problem. Index eventually figured out what Mikoto was planning, but was still rather embarrassed...

She felt so...violated?!

Nevertheless Index barley had enough time to get the extra cloths on before she was once again haled like a sack of potatoes.

The railgun, and Index had left the building.

Just as Stiyl had finished his preparations.

He was in for a treat~

...

Kanzaki stood up from the small crater her landing had made, it was a good thing she had used her sword and some magic, or that attack may have actually hurt. Nevertheless, she got up like a boss and walked away from the scene.

Using the method they always used to track Index, she made her way to a certain warehouse.

She was disappointed with what she found.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: I SLAP FLOOR**

"You're an idiot." Kanzaki muttered as she tried, keyword TRIED to ignore the destruction around her.

"Wha?!"

"It was a make-shift manikin, and not even a really good one!" She tried calming down, tried giving the man (boy?) the benefit of doubt, but it wasn't working. "Then there's the fact that you also burned this place to the ground, Magic can only hide so much."

"It wasn't a manikin woman, it attacked me and everything!" The red head shot back. It was at that moment that the ground bellow the two exploded, and before he could react Stiyl was eaten by a gigantic snake. Kanzaki was able to get away in time, but a giant rock crushed her not even a moment later.

The problem had solved itself.


	16. Afterlife Theater

_She'd found herself in an empty theater holding a bowl of popcorn, and eventually other people found their way there too. While everyone was forced to adapt, a question remained at the back of everyone's mind. Why were they there?_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Farewell to All Futures: Act 1**

* * *

The last thing she remembered was passing out after that crazy bitch started choking her, and she woke up to find herself in a theater. A bowl of popcorn sat on her lap, and she seemed to be the only person in the room.

"The fuck is this?"

Natsumi Kuzuryu was completely, and utterly confused.

...

...

...

She munched on some popcorn.

It was gross.

Figures that piece of trash would leave her with disgusting popcorn.

...

...

...

There was no drink, only popcorn.

She was now stuck with that disgusting taste in her mouth.

In her frustration she tossed the popcorn bowl away, and it hit the screen that she just now noticed was projecting something.

Oh right, this was a theater so obviously it'd be playing a movie. She briefly wondered what kind of movie it was playing before she gasped.

Her brother was identifying her body.

so she was dead...

...

...

...

This wasn't some prank, that bitch had actually killed her and now she was nothing more than a spectator to the aftermath.

This was all Hinata's fault! Him and his stupid words, she should have killed that bitch Sato when she had the chance!

Natsumi Kuzuryu despaired.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Farewell to All Futures: Act 2**

* * *

"Serves you right."

Sato shrieked as she took in the sight of Natsumi Kuzuryuu standing over her with a bowl of popcorn in her hand. If she hadn't been in the process of having a mild panic attack she may have realized that this was supposed to be her popcorn. However, it didn't matter who's popcorn it was in the end because Natsumi had wasted it by dumping it all over the screaming girls head.

"Gross!"

"Well isn't the pot calling the fucking kettle black!" Natsumi shot back as she started using the now empty popcorn bowl to bash Satos head in. Naturally, it didn't do much because the bowls were essentially cheap cardboard. It'd be hard to actually hurt someone with them, but Natsumi did it anyway.

"Stop it, you should be dead!" Sato was still panting like a dying coyote "Wait, why am I here?"

"Cuse you're dead dumbass!"

"Stop it!" Sato cried as she reeled from the kick Natsumi sent her way.

"No!" the popcorn bucket was now essentially useless, so Natsumi opted to hitting the wailing girl instead. "Look at me you bitch, does this look like the face of of a suicidal bitch to you!"

"abuggh!"

The lack of response seemed to finally snap the Yakuza...ex-yakuza out of her little tantrum, and she looked down at Sato. Pitiful was the only thought that crossed Natsumi's mind, and while she may have been angrier if the girl had showed up sooner, she'd been lucky enough to see what Sato's actions had caused.

"Getting taken out should have been obvious you stupid bitch, my brothers the ultimate yakuza for a reason."

Sato whimpered.

"How'd he kill you anyway?" Natsumi asked "I know it had to have been him, if an idiot like Hinata figured it out then those two should have had no problem so answer me."

"..."

"Fine, stay on the ground then. I'm going to watch and see if Kozomi goes next." With that the girl walked away, paying no mind to Sato as she stood up in panic.

"M-Miharu had nothing to do with this!"

"I doubt he cares~" Natsumi muttered as she took a seat, and went back to glaring at the screen. Hinata was such a boring protagonist, but it was nice to see him stating the obvious. "Would you look at that, it took them four days to find the body?"

"Wha-! Wh-Ho- So calm!"

"I've been here for a while, I calmed down after watching you manipulate your precious Kozomi, and have an episode after Hinata called you out on your bullshit."

"Wha-!"

"Oh look, it seems he's playing detective~"

"Sto-!"

"Then answer my fucking question, and tell me what happened to you."

"You already know..." Sato spat, and Natsumi smirked. She was about to add some snark, but both girls were suddenly caught by surprise by what was happening on screen.

"Ouch, he just threw him out of no where!"

"I-It was obvious that would happen..."

"What an asshole, he doesn't have to be such a dick about it!"

"..."

"Lies!"

"..."

"You dumbass, you don't go straight for the prize without beating around the bush!"

"What did he say!"

"He stated what everyone already knew, but no one wants to hear it from someone like him!"

"..."

"He's getting his ass kicked..."

"and the bastards still rambling..."

"I want to punch him..."

"Why's Hinata bleeding pink blood?"

"How the fuck should I know!"

"Wait, what did he mean when he said hang out with an elite?"

"Maybe he thinks he's friends with Kozomi too, hear that? Kozomi was cheating on you the entire time~"

"Bitch!"

"Oh my god is this guy still talking!"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Oh wow, he got a hit in...well not really a hit more like a graze..."

"You're ignoring me..."

"JESUS! Where did she come from?!"

The sight of Yukizome appearing out of no where, and acting as a shield finally brought a change of pace to an otherwise one-sided beat down. Secretly, Natsumi was relived, not that she'd ever say it out loud.

"Who's that...?"

"How the fuck should I know!"

"Tch."

It seemed the two knew the maid though judging from her knowing Hinata's name, but he brushed her off and left.

"What a sore loser."

"Why are you so calm about this!"

"We're dead anyway, it's not like things are going to change so I may as well enjoy the show until Kozumi joins us"

"Wha-!"

"Shh, it's still going."

The two left seemed close, and judging from the conversation the asshole and the maid were spies!

"Who the fuck is Munakata?"

"..."

"Ah, would you look at that. You really fucked shit up didn't you, and you even made Kozumi cry"

"S-Shut up!"

"Ah, you really were nothing but a fangirl!" Natsumi sneered as she witnessed the redhead using a blonde midget for comfort.

"That's it!" Sato roared and charged at the blond with ferocity the later had only seen once before.

The two were so busy trying to kill each other that they pretty much ignored the rest of the movie.

* * *

"W-Why won't you die!" Sato screamed as she bashed Natsumi's head against one of the theater chairs.

"We're already dead you stupid whore!" Natsumi roared as she tried (in vain) to fight back, but it was a little hard when your opponent was holding you by the hair, and bashing your head against a chair. Thankfully, She managed to grab Sato's hair in a stroke of luck, and pulled it with all her might.

"Aughgh!"

"Not so tough now are you dumbass!"

Both girls finally collapsed from exhaustion. Sato glanced up at the screen as she struggled to catch her breath. It seemed that no matter how hard one tried, you couldn't die here. She wasn't even allowed the satisfaction of inflicting wounds!

"Who...the fuck...is...that?" Natsumi said in-between breaths.

"Obviously...a friend of his..."

Hearing Hinata reject the girls invitation to play, the two wondered just what he was trying to do. There was no way he'd get into the academy, so why was he still trying.

"Why...does he even care...about any of this..." Sato wondered aloud.

"Cuse...he's a dumb ass..."

"..."

"Why does it sound like he's saying goodbye?" Natsumi questioned, having finally caught her breath.

"Maybe because he's leaving..." Sato answered, having managed to do the same. There was no point in not trying to talk to Kuzuryuu seeing as she was the only one here. It seemed like Kuzuryuu felt the same.

"Wait, she's the ultimate gamer?! How the hell did he land that!"

"What's he talking about...?" Sato questioned as she heard his speech.

The following transition answered her question, but left them with more answers.

"Subject?"

"Artificial Talent?"

The two suddenly felt a chill run down their spine.

"What does he mean by he'll be their hope?" Sato muttered.

However, it seemed like they'd reached the end of this piss poor film, as it suddenly cut off into a white background with the title: "A Farewell to All Futures" written in black, and a "Side: Despair #3" written in the center.

The two girls, having attempted to murder each other just a few minutes ago, sat on the floor. Confused, and curious about what was to come.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Melancholy, Surprise, and Disappear**

* * *

"Miharu..."

Sato was sad. It seemed all she'd accomplished was making her best friends life worse, and what's more was the fact that she was trapped here with the last person she wanted to spend an eternity with.

"I wonder if we'll vanish when the movie ends...or if this is life now." said person wondered aloud.

Kuzuryuu Natsumi.

This was all her fault.

If she hadn't been such a monster, then this would have never happened!

...

...

...

Who was she kidding, she brought this upon herself, and now Miharu might fail the practical exams, and become a hobo, burning her photographs for warmth!

Suddenly the screen shifted from sad classmates to a catchy tune. Images flashed on screen, but one term stood out.

"Despair?"

"Wow, this song is catchy! but what's with that name?"

Sato hated herself for it, but she couldn't help but agree. What kind of name was…?

 **[** \- Kami-iro Awase by Binaria ~ TV Size **]**

 **"Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School"**

 **"Despair Arc"**

"Hey, wasn't that despair arc thing at the end of the last act we watched?"

"You mean the first."

"Touché, what's with these lyrics?"

ugokidasu karada no oku niwa (Deep inside our bodies, as they start to move,)

"I don't know…don't ask me."

"Hey look, it's the girl you manipulated into not asking questions, and her little small friend"

"Can you just shut your mouth!"

umaretate no neji ga sawagu hora (Is a freshly placed wind-up key making a clamor! Can you feel it?)

"I can see her panties, and is that lightning coming out of his eyes?!"

"..."

"Oh, that guy's hair reminds me of marshmallows, and is that supposed to signify a gun?!"

ajikenai tsumaranai sekai no hashi (Looking down from the edge of this dull, pointless world...)

"It's Fuyuhiko! Peko? She looks like a ninja. Even as a still-life she manages to look badass..."

"You sound jealous." Sato muttered, and was pleased to see that her remark hit bullseye.

"The fuck you say?!"

miorosu anata wa dare? (Just who are you?)

"Hey isn't that Junko Enoshima, the fashion model?" Sato questioned aloud, purposely ignoring the blonde.

"Don't you fucking ignor-!" Natsumi cut herself off as she too took notice of the screen "Why does the one in the back have those combat knifes?"

me no mae mekurareteyuku no furerarenai mirai (This untouchable future is twisted before our very eyes;)

"..."

"..."

furerarenai nara surinuketeyuke (If you can't touch it, just slip on through)

kinou datta sekai wa yoteichouwa bakari dakedo (Though this world fading into yesterday is nothing but a pre-established harmony.)  
fukakutei nandakara (Since everything is so uncertain)

"I don't like what I'm watching anymore..." Natsumi muttered, a crack in her voice. Sato couldn't help but agree.

mada zetsubou, kibou suresure kamihitoe (Despair, and hope, still remain in a paper-thin state.)

bokura wa mada ayafuya de tomadoi tayutau (We remain so vague, swaying listlessly at sea)

""Hinata?!""

"Does he have an evil looking twin brother?!" Sato asked the blond. The blond gave her a look, a look you would give someone who'd just asked you one of the stupidest question you've ever heard

"How the fuck would I know!"

"Weren't the two of you friends?"

"We barely knew each other!"

"Ah, but he seemed to consider you a friend."

sore mo itoshiinda mienai to shitemo (But they are still so precious, even if they can't be seen.)  
kimi dake o (Only you...) kimi dake zutto (Only you, forever...)

"If you're talking about him being all Sherlock Holmes and snooping around for answers then no, that's just him sticking his nose where it doesn't belong."

Chisa's cameo was ignored.

kuragari, sotto kimi no te wo hiite (The darkness, so softly... pulls you along by the hand.)

 **[** \- End~ **]**

"Ah, a kitty hoodie? Pfff! How childish!"

"Isn't that the Ultimate Gamer Hinata hung out with, why's she frowning?"

With that, the apparent opening ended and the show began its next stage.

"So... this isn't supposed to be a movie, but a tv series?" Natsumi questioned

Sato despaired as she realized the truth "Our lives aren't even good enough for a movie..."

"Bitch please, I'm not in the same category as you."

"..."

"I'M NOT!"

* * *

They tried to forget the opening, they really did. However, it had left an impact, a cold terror that slowly seeped through their bodies, and tried to force them to accept the harsh truth; Things weren't going to be all sun shine and rainbows anymore…

Not that they ever were.

Both girls had a bit of despair in their lives. Natsumi was Yakuza blood, and had seen a man die before she was out of diapers!

Sato was the loser with no friends besides the red head with the worthless father, and missing mother.

These two were honestly both very pathetic human beings. Anyway, the two girls tried to forget, but they failed. Thus, they analyzed their situation instead. It didn't seem like life gave a shit about them anymore, and they were simply alive for shits and giggles. It was as if they'd only shown up to add background knowledge to something bigger, like their lives were only a means to an end! Natsumi wasn't stupid, she knew that she had left an impact on Hinata. Her death, and the things that surrounded it had left an impact on that ahoge idiot, and not just him, but it seemed like her older brother, and Peko were affected too. Hell, even that bitch Mahiru didn't get away scot free! (Natsumi suspected it was more because Sato was killed than because of her though, despite having the knowing the girl was crying at her funeral. She hated her dammit!) Although, that assholes words and actions seemed to have been the final nail in the coffin for Hinata, and now he'd gone AWOL, leaving his cute little gamer friend behind like a total asshole.

They were stuck following the footsteps of Marshmallow man in the meantime, and what seemed to be his attempts at postponing the practical exams for the sake of his depressed classmates. His motivations were so mushy, and feely that it made her want to barf. There was no way they'd postpone the practical exams because some stupid guy asked them too. Although, Natsumi really did wish she had someone to talk to during all this.

Sato, for lack of a better term, was a boring bitch. It was like she was a one-dimensional character with no backstory besides being Mahiru's fangirl, and a murderer who was stupid enough to kill the daughter of a Yakuza boss to one of the most powerful Yakuza clans in japan, if not the world at the very school the heir to said Yakuza attended!

Talk about retarded.

As the screen split to The Ultimate Gamer sitting alone on the fountain bench playing a video game, Natsumi wanted to know where Hinata was, and punch him in the face. Seriously, he bagged a cute ultimate like that? Then ditched her?!

Such an asshole.

The last time she'd seen him, he was allegedly agreeing to become a science experiment for the sake of everyone's hope...it sounded like something out of a horror movie, and she didn't like where things seemed to be heading, but then the "show" (she still didn't like the fact that their lives seemed to be a TV show) seemingly dropped that plot line to introduce them to the adventures of a marshmallow haired pussy.

"You just found it, like on the ground?! No one's that lucky!" Hearing Sato's remark brought Natsumi out of her daydream. The marshmallow haired guy apparently found a signed limited edition Sayaka Maizono photo album!

On the side of the road.

What utter bullshit.

The duo thought they'd seen the end of the boy's bullshit, but alas it was a naïve thought.

"Why would he need to meet some pharmacist?" Sato questioned to herself.

"Oh, I don't know, why would he need to meet a pharmacist? It's not like he's trying to postpone the practical exam or anything."

"Bitch."

"What'd you call me Tramp?"

"I called you a bitch!"

"Say that again, I fucking dare you!"

"Bitch bitch, bitch, bitch, bitc-!"

It wasn't long before the two girls resumed their death battle anew. Komeada's shenanigans going on, ignored, by the only people that really mattered in this scenario. They tore at each other like rabid animals and would have continued this gruesome cat fight had it not been for the loud, hate filled screaming that suddenly filled the room. It was then that they realized that they'd gone at it for a while, and the "episode" had essentially reached its climax.

There were people they didn't know, and that Marshmallow haired kid had somehow caused a dog to grow into monster size from a cup of water! The weird looking girl with the creepy teeth was yelling and then the dog suddenly crashed through the building!

Komeada was lamenting about his misfortune, then praised it like some fucking loser and the auditorium exploded!

Needless to say, the two girls had stopped fighting, and could only openly gap at the sheer insanity of the situation before them.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

The two girls still hated each other, but watching that Komeada kid talk about Ultimate's and how he viewed himself compared to them stung.

It reminded them of each other.

Natsumi, a girl who viewed her brother as someone special. A girl who just didn't want to be left behind. She envied someone who stood by her side sense the day she was born, all because she had the talent to move along side him, and hated the redhead who reminded her of her own shortcomings. The freckled face moron who, even after everything, couldn't come to hate her.

Sato, who decided to place her hopes on the very same redhead all because she was garbage when compared to such talent. For Sato, that girl was her hope, and the hope of their entire club.

It was this epiphany that made the girls sit down in the same row, and come to a quiet understanding.

They still wouldn't apologize for anything though, they'd rather die. Still they were at peace, and as they watched the 77th class come to terms with what happened, and the maid/spy get moved to teach at the reserve course in order to further her mission they couldn't help but feel sorry for her. They knew she was sad to leave her class behind, and they were sad because of how little they got to see of their respective "loved ones".

The screen fades, and the "episodes" title flashes before them: "The Melancholy, Surprise, and Disappearance of Nagito Komaeda" "Side: Despair #4"

 **A/N: Naturally, i'd be impossible to start from the beginning. Natsumi and Sato don't die till ep 3.** **Source of the lyrics: Is in my AO3 version.** **I figured I may as well use the Komeada episode to try and further develop these two. They need to be able to stand each other after all~**

* * *

"Serves you right."

Sato shrieked as she took in the sight of Natsumi Kuzuryuu standing over her with a bowl of popcorn in her hand. If she hadn't been in the process of having a mild panic attack she may have realized that this was supposed to be her popcorn. However, it didn't matter who's popcorn it was in the end because Natsumi had wasted it by dumping it all over the screaming girls head.

"Gross!"

"Well isn't the pot calling the fucking kettle black!" Natsumi shot back as she started using the now empty popcorn bowl to bash Satos head in. Naturally, it didn't do much because the bowls were essentially cheap cardboard. It'd be hard to actually hurt someone with them, but Natsumi did it anyway.

"Stop it, you should be dead!" Sato was still panting like a dying coyote "Wait, why am I here?"

"Cuse you're dead dumbass!"

"Stop it!" Sato cried as she reeled from the kick Natsumi sent her way.

"No!" the popcorn bucket was now essentially useless, so Natsumi opted to hitting the wailing girl instead. "Look at me you bitch, does this look like the face of of a suicidal bitch to you!"

"abuggh!"

The lack of response seemed to finally snap the Yakuza...ex-yakuza out of her little tantrum, and she looked down at Sato. Pitiful was the only thought that crossed Natsumi's mind, and while she may have been angrier if the girl had showed up sooner, she'd been lucky enough to see what Sato's actions had caused.

"Getting taken out should have been obvious you stupid bitch, my brothers the ultimate yakuza for a reason."

Sato whimpered.

"How'd he kill you anyway?" Natsumi asked "I know it had to have been him, if an idiot like Hinata figured it out then those two should have had no problem so answer me."

"..."

"Fine, stay on the ground then. I'm going to watch and see if Kozomi goes next." With that the girl walked away, paying no mind to Sato as she stood up in panic.

"M-Miharu had nothing to do with this!"

"I doubt he cares~" Natsumi muttered as she took a seat, and went back to glaring at the screen. Hinata was such a boring protagonist, but it was nice to see him stating the obvious. "Would you look at that, it took them four days to find the body?"

"Wha-! Wh-Ho- So calm!"

"I've been here for a while, I calmed down after watching you manipulate your precious Kozomi, and have an episode after Hinata called you out on your bullshit."

"Wha-!"

"Oh look, it seems he's playing detective~"

"Sto-!"

"Then answer my fucking question, and tell me what happened to you."

"You already know..." Sato spat, and Natsumi smirked. She was about to add some snark, but both girls were suddenly caught by surprise by what was happening on screen.

"Ouch, he just threw him out of no where!"

"I-It was obvious that would happen..."

"What an asshole, he doesn't have to be such a dick about it!"

"..."

"Lies!"

"..."

"You dumbass, you don't go straight for the prize without beating around the bush!"

"What did he say!"

"He stated what everyone already knew, but no one wants to hear it from someone like him!"

"..."

"He's getting his ass kicked..."

"and the bastards still rambling..."

"I want to punch him..."

"Why's Hinata bleeding pink blood?"

"How the fuck should I know!"

"Wait, what did he mean when he said hang out with an elite?"

"Maybe he thinks he's friends with Kozomi too, hear that? Kozomi was cheating on you the entire time~"

"Bitch!"

"Oh my god is this guy still talking!"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Oh wow, he got a hit in...well not really a hit more like a graze..."

"You're ignoring me..."

"JESUS! Where did she come from?!"

The sight of Yukizome appearing out of no where, and acting as a shield finally brought a change of pace to an otherwise one-sided beat down. Secretly, Natsumi was relived, not that she'd ever say it out loud.

"Who's that...?"

"How the fuck should I know!"

"Tch."

It seemed the two knew the maid though judging from her knowing Hinata's name, but he brushed her off and left.

"What a sore loser."

"Why are you so calm about this!"

"We're dead anyway, it's not like things are going to change so I may as well enjoy the show until Kozumi joins us"

"Wha-!"

"Shh, it's still going."

The two left seemed close, and judging from the conversation the asshole and the maid were spies!

"Who the fuck is Munakata?"

"..."

"Ah, would you look at that. You really fucked shit up didn't you, and you even made Kozumi cry"

"S-Shut up!"

"Ah, you really were nothing but a fangirl!" Natsumi sneered as she witnessed the redhead using a blonde midget for comfort.

"That's it!" Sato roared and charged at the blond with ferocity the later had only seen once before.

The two were so busy trying to kill each other that they pretty much ignored the rest of the movie.

* * *

"W-Why won't you die!" Sato screamed as she bashed Natsumi's head against one of the theater chairs.

"We're already dead you stupid whore!" Natsumi roared as she tried (in vain) to fight back, but it was a little hard when your opponent was holding you by the hair, and bashing your head against a chair. Thankfully, She managed to grab Sato's hair in a stroke of luck, and pulled it with all her might.

"Aughgh!"

"Not so tough now are you dumbass!"

Both girls finally collapsed from exhaustion. Sato glanced up at the screen as she struggled to catch her breath. It seemed that no matter how hard one tried, you couldn't die here. She wasn't even allowed the satisfaction of inflicting wounds!

"Who...the fuck...is...that?" Natsumi said in-between breaths.

"Obviously...a friend of his..."

Hearing Hinata reject the girls invitation to play, the two wondered just what he was trying to do. There was no way he'd get into the academy, so why was he still trying.

"Why...does he even care...about any of this..." Sato wondered aloud.

"Cuse...he's a dumb ass..."

"..."

"Why does it sound like he's saying goodbye?" Natsumi questioned, having finally caught her breath.

"Maybe because he's leaving..." Sato answered, having managed to do the same. There was no point in not trying to talk to Kuzuryuu seeing as she was the only one here. It seemed like Kuzuryuu felt the same.

"Wait, she's the ultimate gamer?! How the hell did he land that!"

"What's he talking about...?" Sato questioned as she heard his speech.

The following transition answered her question, but left them with more answers.

"Subject?"

"Artificial Talent?"

The two suddenly felt a chill run down their spine.

"What does he mean by he'll be their hope?" Sato muttered.

However, it seemed like they'd reached the end of this piss poor film, as it suddenly cut off into a white background with the title: "A Farewell to All Futures" written in black, and a "Side: Despair #3" written in the center.

The two girls, having attempted to murder each other just a few minutes ago, sat on the floor. Confused, and curious about what was to come.

* * *

"Miharu..."

Sato was sad. It seemed all she'd accomplished was making her best friends life worse, and what's more was the fact that she was trapped here with the last person she wanted to spend an eternity with.

"I wonder if we'll vanish when the movie ends...or if this is life now." said person wondered aloud.

Kuzuryuu Natsumi.

This was all her fault.

If she hadn't been such a monster, then this would have never happened!

...

...

...

Who was she kidding, she brought this upon herself, and now Miharu might fail the practical exams, and become a hobo, burning her photographs for warmth!

Suddenly the screen shifted from sad classmates to a catchy tune. Images flashed on screen, but one term stood out.

"Despair?"

"Wow, this song is catchy! but what's with that name?"

Sato hated herself for it, but she couldn't help but agree. What kind of name was…?

 **[** \- Kami-iro Awase by Binaria ~ TV Size **]**

 **"Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School"**

 **"Despair Arc"**

"Hey, wasn't that despair arc thing at the end of the last act we watched?"

"You mean the first."

"Touché, what's with these lyrics?"

ugokidasu karada no oku niwa (Deep inside our bodies, as they start to move,)

"I don't know…don't ask me."

"Hey look, it's the girl you manipulated into not asking questions, and her little small friend"

"Can you just shut your mouth!"

umaretate no neji ga sawagu hora (Is a freshly placed wind-up key making a clamor! Can you feel it?)

"I can see her panties, and is that lightning coming out of his eyes?!"

"..."

"Oh, that guy's hair reminds me of marshmallows, and is that supposed to signify a gun?!"

ajikenai tsumaranai sekai no hashi (Looking down from the edge of this dull, pointless world...)

"It's Fuyuhiko! Peko? She looks like a ninja. Even as a still-life she manages to look badass..."

"You sound jealous." Sato muttered, and was pleased to see that her remark hit bullseye.

"The fuck you say?!"

miorosu anata wa dare? (Just who are you?)

"Hey isn't that Junko Enoshima, the fashion model?" Sato questioned aloud, purposely ignoring the blonde.

"Don't you fucking ignor-!" Natsumi cut herself off as she too took notice of the screen "Why does the one in the back have those combat knifes?"

me no mae mekurareteyuku no furerarenai mirai (This untouchable future is twisted before our very eyes;)

"..."

"..."

furerarenai nara surinuketeyuke (If you can't touch it, just slip on through)

kinou datta sekai wa yoteichouwa bakari dakedo (Though this world fading into yesterday is nothing but a pre-established harmony.)  
fukakutei nandakara (Since everything is so uncertain)

"I don't like what I'm watching anymore..." Natsumi muttered, a crack in her voice. Sato couldn't help but agree.

mada zetsubou, kibou suresure kamihitoe (Despair, and hope, still remain in a paper-thin state.)

bokura wa mada ayafuya de tomadoi tayutau (We remain so vague, swaying listlessly at sea)

""Hinata?!""

"Does he have an evil looking twin brother?!" Sato asked the blond. The blond gave her a look, a look you would give someone who'd just asked you one of the stupidest question you've ever heard

"How the fuck would I know!"

"Weren't the two of you friends?"

"We barely knew each other!"

"Ah, but he seemed to consider you a friend."

sore mo itoshiinda mienai to shitemo (But they are still so precious, even if they can't be seen.)  
kimi dake o (Only you...) kimi dake zutto (Only you, forever...)

"If you're talking about him being all Sherlock Holmes and snooping around for answers then no, that's just him sticking his nose where it doesn't belong."

Chisa's cameo was ignored.

kuragari, sotto kimi no te wo hiite (The darkness, so softly... pulls you along by the hand.)

 **[** \- End~ **]**

"Ah, a kitty hoodie? Pfff! How childish!"

"Isn't that the Ultimate Gamer Hinata hung out with, why's she frowning?"

With that, the apparent opening ended and the show began its next stage.

"So... this isn't supposed to be a movie, but a tv series?" Natsumi questioned

Sato despaired as she realized the truth "Our lives aren't even good enough for a movie..."

"Bitch please, I'm not in the same category as you."

"..."

"I'M NOT!"

* * *

They tried to forget the opening, they really did. However, it had left an impact, a cold terror that slowly seeped through their bodies, and tried to force them to accept the harsh truth; Things weren't going to be all sun shine and rainbows anymore…

Not that they ever were.

Both girls had a bit of despair in their lives. Natsumi was Yakuza blood, and had seen a man die before she was out of diapers!

Sato was the loser with no friends besides the red head with the worthless father, and missing mother.

These two were honestly both very pathetic human beings. Anyway, the two girls tried to forget, but they failed. Thus, they analyzed their situation instead. It didn't seem like life gave a shit about them anymore, and they were simply alive for shits and giggles. It was as if they'd only shown up to add background knowledge to something bigger, like their lives were only a means to an end! Natsumi wasn't stupid, she knew that she had left an impact on Hinata. Her death, and the things that surrounded it had left an impact on that ahoge idiot, and not just him, but it seemed like her older brother, and Peko were affected too. Hell, even that bitch Mahiru didn't get away scot free! (Natsumi suspected it was more because Sato was killed than because of her though, despite having the knowing the girl was crying at her funeral. She hated her dammit!) Although, that assholes words and actions seemed to have been the final nail in the coffin for Hinata, and now he'd gone AWOL, leaving his cute little gamer friend behind like a total asshole.

They were stuck following the footsteps of Marshmallow man in the meantime, and what seemed to be his attempts at postponing the practical exams for the sake of his depressed classmates. His motivations were so mushy, and feely that it made her want to barf. There was no way they'd postpone the practical exams because some stupid guy asked them too. Although, Natsumi really did wish she had someone to talk to during all this.

Sato, for lack of a better term, was a boring bitch. It was like she was a one-dimensional character with no backstory besides being Mahiru's fangirl, and a murderer who was stupid enough to kill the daughter of a Yakuza boss to one of the most powerful Yakuza clans in japan, if not the world at the very school the heir to said Yakuza attended!

Talk about retarded.

As the screen split to The Ultimate Gamer sitting alone on the fountain bench playing a video game, Natsumi wanted to know where Hinata was, and punch him in the face. Seriously, he bagged a cute ultimate like that? Then ditched her?!

Such an asshole.

The last time she'd seen him, he was allegedly agreeing to become a science experiment for the sake of everyone's hope...it sounded like something out of a horror movie, and she didn't like where things seemed to be heading, but then the "show" (she still didn't like the fact that their lives seemed to be a TV show) seemingly dropped that plot line to introduce them to the adventures of a marshmallow haired pussy.

"You just found it, like on the ground?! No one's that lucky!" Hearing Sato's remark brought Natsumi out of her daydream. The marshmallow haired guy apparently found a signed limited edition Sayaka Maizono photo album!

On the side of the road.

What utter bullshit.

The duo thought they'd seen the end of the boy's bullshit, but alas it was a naïve thought.

"Why would he need to meet some pharmacist?" Sato questioned to herself.

"Oh, I don't know, why would he need to meet a pharmacist? It's not like he's trying to postpone the practical exam or anything."

"Bitch."

"What'd you call me Tramp?"

"I called you a bitch!"

"Say that again, I fucking dare you!"

"Bitch bitch, bitch, bitch, bitc-!"

It wasn't long before the two girls resumed their death battle anew. Komeada's shenanigans going on, ignored, by the only people that really mattered in this scenario. They tore at each other like rabid animals and would have continued this gruesome cat fight had it not been for the loud, hate filled screaming that suddenly filled the room. It was then that they realized that they'd gone at it for a while, and the "episode" had essentially reached its climax.

There were people they didn't know, and that Marshmallow haired kid had somehow caused a dog to grow into monster size from a cup of water! The weird looking girl with the creepy teeth was yelling and then the dog suddenly crashed through the building!

Komeada was lamenting about his misfortune, then praised it like some fucking loser and the auditorium exploded!

Needless to say, the two girls had stopped fighting, and could only openly gap at the sheer insanity of the situation before them.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

The two girls still hated each other, but watching that Komeada kid talk about Ultimate's and how he viewed himself compared to them stung.

It reminded them of each other.

Natsumi, a girl who viewed her brother as someone special. A girl who just didn't want to be left behind. She envied someone who stood by her side sense the day she was born, all because she had the talent to move along side him, and hated the redhead who reminded her of her own shortcomings. The freckled face moron who, even after everything, couldn't come to hate her.

Sato, who decided to place her hopes on the very same redhead all because she was garbage when compared to such talent. For Sato, that girl was her hope, and the hope of their entire club.

It was this epiphany that made the girls sit down in the same row, and come to a quiet understanding.

They still wouldn't apologize for anything though, they'd rather die. Still they were at peace, and as they watched the 77th class come to terms with what happened, and the maid/spy get moved to teach at the reserve course in order to further her mission they couldn't help but feel sorry for her. They knew she was sad to leave her class behind, and they were sad because of how little they got to see of their respective "loved ones".

The screen fades, and the "episodes" title flashes before them: "The Melancholy, Surprise, and Disappearance of Nagito Komaeda" "Side: Despair #4"

 **A/N: Naturally, i'd be impossible to start from the beginning. Natsumi and Sato don't die till ep 3.** **Source of the lyrics: Is in my AO3 version.** **I figured I may as well use the Komeada episode to try and further develop these two. They need to be able to stand each other after all~**


	17. Attack of the KDS (R)

_A certain individual seeks revenge after his family is murdered, years later his plans are brought into fruition and he makes his move. a story about unholy alliances, crazy psychopaths, and anti climatic fights all wrapped into one pretty little package!_

* * *

Academy City is known as the most advanced city in the world. It is also considered a dominant super power due to its technology, research, and espers, having seven that can take on entire armies! (Despite their obvious personality problems)

To the average person, the city seems to be heaven on earth, but the trained eyes know the truth…

And now, a certain individual has decided to rise up against the darkness and take it down…

Along with everything it holds dear!

" _Just you wait,_ " the voice thought " _I'm coming for you, and when I do you will know pain!_ "

 _…Flashback…_

 _It was a cold evening when it had happened, he was just returning home after a long day of gathering food when he noticed an enormous black cloud over the sky._

 _He also noticed it was coming from his home._

 _His flight or fight reflex took over and with all the strength he could muster he ran toward the smoke, dropping all the food he had gathered in the process._

 _…End of Flashback…_

The owner of the voice began making its way into the city, its mind on one thing and one thing only, revenge.

… _Flashback…_

 _He had arrived about five minutes later and what he saw made his heart sink, it was a girl. She was being taken by very tall looking people into a large building. But that wasn't what caught his attention, no he knew this girl._

 _She had saved him when he nearly starved to death._

 _So abandoning all reasoning he ran, hoping he would be able to return the favor._

… _End of Flashback…_

The individual began to scale the city's wall. Almost as if it was made for him and entered it undetected.

… _Flashback…_

 _He made it into the building and charged without thinking._

 _His vision was engulfed in white and he passed out._

… _End of Flashback…_

Tears fell from the individual's eyes which only served to make him angrier. He would succeed and when he did, no one would be left alive!

Although he had to thank his master for teaching him all he knew, the man had also been very specific. He was to try and kill a boy named Kamijou Touma before he pursued his real target.

… _Flashback…_

 _When he awoke, he smelled something that sent a chill down his spine._

 _It was the smell of burning flesh._

 _Quickly he ran outside, only to see his beloved home engulfed in flames._

 _He wept._

… _End of Flashback…_

He decided that he should probably focus on getting rid of the cities rumored defense first and set off to locate one of its pesky "defenders"

He found one after about twenty minutes of searching. It wasn't so hard, they were sitting on a bench playing with a small black cat so he simply tossed two blue spheres at them.

They never stood a chance.

… _Flashback…_

 _He heard laughter and looked up. He spotted the one responsible and growled._

 _How dare she laugh!_

 _After all they'd done together, how she dare laugh as she watched his family burn!_

 _Without thinking he charged at the silver haired girl, fully intent on ending her._

 _He didn't get far, as something kicked him away and he landed in a garbage truck._

… _End of Flashback…_

He grinned and looked up at the sky, it was nearly noon.

He had already hired someone to take care of Kamijou. So all he had to do now was get his revenge, and what's more he had already collected all eight of the cities "guards" now he just had to worry about the control tower, the strong one, and "original"

They wouldn't be too hard to take out.

" _It's finally time you answer for your crimes,_ " he thought " _I will make sure of it._ "

" _Today will be the day you die,_ "

" _Index Librorum Prohibitorum!_ "

…

Deep within the confines of the windowless building, Aliester Crowley smirked.

* * *

"You would like to know…what Misaka-sama likes?" the girls repeated, wanting to make sure they heard correctly

"That's right," the one who asked the question replied, she was none other than the level 4 Air Power User Kongou Mitsuko. "A few days ago, she picked up the item that I had lost and returned it to me. I've been thinking of giving her something in return, as a token of my gratitude."

The girls gave their friend a blank stare while said friend began muttering some excuses like her family always had to repay favors.

"well…"maaya began

"WELL DID YOU FIGURE SOMETHING OUT?!" the Aero Hand asked a little tooexcitably

"now that you mention it," the other girl Wannai Kinuho cut in "I think Misaka-sama likes Gekota figures, you see there's a campaign where you have a chance to receive a limited edition Gekota figure," the girl continued, having caught Mitsuko's interests "The campaign seems to be at the Frozen Café near the front of the station…" Mitsuko smiled having found a way to hopefully repay the Railgun, but it seemed like Kinuho wasn't quite done.

"And even though she's been going there every day, she can't seem to win the frog. After the café closes she gets all depressed and becomes the center of attention…then Anti-Skill ends up hauling her away…"

"eeh!? Why!" the air user asked in shock, wondering just how obsessed Misaka was over the frogs to get arrested by Anti-Skill

"Let's put that topic aside, maybe if you help Misaka-sama she would she would say something like; _thank you Mitsuko-san, it's so good to have friends_ ,"

Mitsuko's nose suddenly exploded as her fantasies reached the breaking point "your mistaken if you think I'm expecting anything in return for repaying the favor! If my friend is troubled, of course I would do anything to help without any hesitation!" the girl cried as she spun around franticly, her bloody nose releasing her life juice all over the street. "Thank you, you two! Now without any delay, I'm off to help Misaka-san!" the girl cried

"We recommend that you stop the bleeding first…" her two friends muttered

Meanwhile at a certain Level 5's house our "hero" was trying to solve his own set of problems…

"Oh come on just give up already and let misaka see you cry begs misaka"

"Like fucking hell!"

Ok…back at the plot!

What caused Misaka Mikoto to become obsessed with the…thing…known as Gekota? Was it neglect, abuse, or all of the above?

Of course not, she's just a child at heart!

(Narrator is shocked to death)

"Thank you Kongou-san, now we'll have double the chances to win the legendary Gekota!" Mikoto said as the due made their way to the establishment. This gave her hope, like all was not lost. Maybe just maybe she could win the legendary Gekota!

"Oh, I'm glad that I'm being helpful so don't worry," the girl replied

"Anyway…" Mikoto trailed off, "WHY IS ANTI-SKILL ALREADY ON STANDBY OUTSIDE!" she cried noticing the city's law enforcement standing just outside the establishment, they caught her glances and one who for some reason was wearing a dog mask, waved at her much to Mikotos frustration "they must be thinking that I won't be able to get it, how rude!" the girl muttered with contempt.

"So the rumors about you getting arrested by Anti-Skill were true after all…" Mitsuko whispered to herself "but," placing an arm on her friends shoulder she continued "it's alright Misaka-san, because together we willget that frog figure!" she finished showing her support with a smile.

"Kongou –san…" the Railgun muttered, moved by her friend's speech

"Now let's aim for the secret frog figure!"

Mikoto bit her lip before breaking out into a full run "RIGHT, GEKOTA HERE WE COME!" she cried

"Excuse us!" Mitsuko apologized as the two friends entered the establishment

Meanwhile…

A young girl sat alone in the classroom, her usual partner for lunch wasn't here at the moment and her back up was also missing leaving her by herself, eating as slowly as possible, to savor every bite, the girl read her book. It was on how to help get others to notice one's presence. The reason she knew it worked was because it was written by award winning authors Kuroko Tetsuya and Dororo. However something caught her eye.

"What's that?' she muttered noticing a figure outside the classroom window, its back was facing her and nobody else seemed to notice the strange…thing…that stood before them. Suddenly an idea hit the girl known as Himegami Aisa like a titanium box full of iron ingots, this was her chance!

"I will become a magical girl" she muttered, and taking out her 'magical stick' and leaving the classroom,

Unnoticed by everyone…

Thus was the normal life of Himegami Aisa…

During this entire "plot" however, our favorite lolicon was continuing his own adventure…

"ice cream, ice cream, Misaka cries as Misaka dances around excitably because Misaka's getting ice cream!" the girl known as Last Order cried happily

"Shut up, shitty brat! It's only because there's nothing else to eat." The albino by known as the Accelerator said

Unknown by the two however, a shadowy figure was following them, determined to get its revenge

 _This is all part of the plan…_ it muttered, however it was also being followed, by a girl who's presence could rival that of a fully trained ninja (and no, not a ninja from Naruto. Because they don't know what **stealth** means!)

Back at the lame…thing..i call a plot…

"Thank you for waiting" the waitress said nervously. Placing the two Gekota muffins on the table were our 'heroines' sat before leaving as fast as she could.

"This muffin has such an interesting design, well without any delay-"

"HEY, WAIT A SECOND KONGOU-SAN!" a certain level 5 cried, stopping her friend from eating the 'muffin'

"Yes?" the girl asked, confused

"The squid ring inside counts as a lottery ticket, you have to take it out before you eat! Otherwise it won't count," the girl replied, taking out the 'squid ring' from her muffin and stuffing said 'muffin' into her mouth

 _You really do act like a child…_ Mitsuko thought as she watched her 'idol' struggle to chew the treat in its entirety. Sighing, she followed suit, but took her time and slowly ate her muffin as opposed to chugging it down like a sugar deprived fat man,

Or a certain magical index…

The treat was actually quite good. However, Mitsuko was interrupted by a certain inpatient scientific railgun

"Dome zez's go bin gegota!" the girl cried (translation: come on, let's go win Gekota!) However a certain voice caught her attention.

"Can you please refrain from staining the honor of Tokiwadai's name through your actions~" the voice asked

"That voice… that annoying voice following me around!" Mikoto muttered, having swallowed the muffin as soon as she heard her "it's got to be, Shokuhou Misaki!" She cried, pointing an accusing finger at the girl, who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"You guessed right!" the girl said, striking a pose and completely ignoring the fact that the railgun called her annoying

"What business do you have with me here!" she cried, preparing herself for a battle however what she saw shocked her.

As for Mitsuko…she was still eating, and kind of confused as to what was going on around her.

"Isn't that obvious Misaka-san?" The Queen asked in a playful tone as several girls, each wearing a Tokiwadai uniform, began to gather around her "I came to make your life miserable…"

"w..what?"

"Have a look~" the queen said as she opened her purse, revealing several squid rings, shocking the two friends "if each member of my group gets a squid ring for the lottery, it adds up to this unbeatable amount," she said showing the girls the squid rings that filled her bag

"Why did you put them inside a bag…" Mikoto asked giving her a blank stare

"that doesn't matter," the girl replied "this way the special Gekota will be mine, the wretched squid smell coming from my bag simply resembles my grudge for you Misaka-san~"

"No the smell probably resembles your intelligence…" the girl replied but the Mental Out user either didn't hear her or chose to ignore her because she sent off one of her followers to turn in the first squid ring

 _"_ _Still, this is bad! if she turns in all those squid rings she's sure to get the special Gekota…I need to hurry an—"_ were Misaka's thoughts until she heard the disappointed cry of one of Misaki's followers

"The first was a miss my queen…" the girl cried holding up the raffle ticket that read _loss_

"Don't worry, the first person to draw is always guaranteed to lose, with my luck and the sheer number of squid rings in my possession we shall obtain the item that Misaka-san is looking for right in front of her!" Misaki cried "and my grudge will be satisfied for the day!"

"A grudge isn't some sort of thing you know…" Misaka replied before realization hit her "and like hell we'd let you!" she cried, obviously the "we" meant her and Mitsuko

Meanwhile a certain someone was doing their own thing…

 _"_ _It seems like I'm being followed, but I can't tell the culprits exact location…,_ _"_ the thing muttered looking around, unknown to it however, the "culprit" was standing right next to it.

 _"_ _It doesn't matter, with my power not even the Railgun will be a threat! now then were is she…,_ _"_ the thing thought as he followed the only lead to his target " _even though the boy has her sent, she hasn't shown up yet… but soon I'm sure of it!_ _"_

 _"_ _But the more I thing about it…the more it seems I'm forgetting something…_ _"_

While the thing was following the two, the two were having their own conversation

"Look at this! Look at this!, Misaka cries while Misaka waves the flyer in Accelerators face like an annoying car salesmen!"

"What is it you shitty brat?" the albino replied taking a look at the flyer, the flyer advertised a certain figure being awarded to the lucky winner at a certain café and for some reason Accelerator felt Dred just by looking at it but after seeing the small Misaka's face, he decided to just fuck it and go with it "so you want the fucking frog? Fine! But were not getting ice cream if I have to buy fucking muffins, those things are expensive…" not that it mattered after all he was rich enough to by a couple of islands and blow them up while still having enough money to rent out Tokyo stadium for two entire days.

"Ah you're stingy, Misaka complains while Misaka is secretly excited because Misaka didn't really want ice cream to begin with" the small clone cried with joy

"Shitty brat…" the albino muttered, as the two friends made their way to a certain café, the thing following them all the way.

Back at the sad excuse for a plot, we see The Queen of Tokiwada sitting in a corner, obviously overcome by disbelief, shock, and depression.

"There's a limit to the number of times you can lose…" the broken girl muttered, as her two "opponents" remained flabbergasted

Mikoto was the first to regain her composure, and without giving the well-endowed girl a second thought, attempted to finally gain her prize," _she has a point, there is a limit to the number of times one could lose! And now thanks to her the number of losing tickets has decreased, the situation has changed for the better!_ _"_ The girl thought " _even Misaka-san has to win every once in a while and it looks like today's the day!_ _"_ Were the Railguns final thoughts as she headed to her destiny!

"Time to refill the Getoka lottery~" the cashier sang, obvious to the pain she was inflicting to a certain level 5.

"wha…no!" the poor middle scholar whimpered.

"Ah, don't worry Misaka-san, there has to be a winning ticket this time!" Mitsuko said, hoping to reassure her idol, who was now at the brink of tears.

However, the two were soon brought back to reality, and left the café. Coincidently leaving as a certain level 5 and a certain clone came in.

And as for Shokuhou Misaki, well she was eventually found by the dorm mistress and returned to whence she came. After a few neck cracks that is…but she wouldn't be found until long after the café closed.

"So in the end we couldn't get the figure after all, and I was so sure I'd win today to…" the railgun Said

"Sorry that I wasn't much help" Mitsuko muttered

"It's fine today was fun anyway wasn't it?" Mikoto said

Mitsuko smiled before replying, "Your right, it was pretty fun!"

But before the girls could get any further in their conversation, a certain devi- I mean clone decided that the rest of the world needed to know of her accomplishment

"I got the pretty frog on the first try! Misaka says as Misaka tries to appeal with her smile!" the girl cried showing Accelerator her prize

"Ha! It looks so stupid," the boy replied as he took a look at the silver haired blue hospital gown wearing Gekota, they personified a frog, which was stupid in his option, although if a certain arch bishop saw the figure, she'd be roaring with laughter.

"WHAT!?" the elite students of Tokiwada cried in complete and utter shock, suddenly, overcome with desire Mikoto lunged at the girl that was technically her clone and cried

"Wait! You, child over there!" was the only warning Last Order received before she noticed an older version of herself pounce toward her like a tiger does its prey

"SHOW IT TO ME!" the girl cried as Last Order let out a terrified shriek.

The incident later ended without any problems, Mikoto was taken by Anti-Skill before being able to admire the Gekota figure and Last Order had only suffered a little mental trauma that would haunt her (and by extension, the entire MISAKA network) in her deepest nightmares (which was surprising, considering the things she'd been through) Accelerator just stood there while the entire thing went on, probably due to the fact that he had witnessed the last thing he'd expected happen right before him. Luckily he finally came back to reality just in time to see the third ranked level 5 get hauled away by Anti-Skill.

"That was surprising…" were the only words the boy said as the Anti-Skill van drove off leaving a certain level 4 alone. After about a minute of imitating a deer caught in the headlights, Accelerator pulled Last Order off his face and set her down on the ground before heading home, the girl followed after returning to her senses several seconds latter

"Wait for me!" she cried, however it seemed like everyone just wanted to fuck with her today as the girl heard another insane cry from her left

"ALEISTER!" the voice roared as it lunged at Last Order, only to be shot in the face.

"Who the hell are you?" the albino asked as he activated his collar. Only to realize he didn't need to, as he shot the thing in the face, and turned it off.

That was his first mistake.

Accelerator would awaken several hours later, to a crying Last Order and a mocking WORST only to discover he'd been defeated…

By a squirrel…

And our favorite vampire slayer would only be mentioned as the one who treated his wounds after the squirrel had stolen Last Orders Gekota and fled. Not even getting a cameo appearance.

Such is the life of Himegami Aisa, self-proclaimed magical girl.

 _A Squirrel has defeated what is basically the most powerful man on earth! Our beloved Railgun has been arrested and our magical girl is ignored._

 _Next time, Magic and Science unite to face a common enemy and accelerator learns what humiliation truly is!_

 _All that and more on Attack of the Killer Death Squirrel!_

* * *

Anti-Skill had eventually released the young Level 5, but that much was obvious (seeing as she could easily escape if she wanted to) and they had even gotten a good laugh when her dorm's supervisor had come to pick the girl up and swiftly snapped her neck and dragged her corpse to her car.

She awoke the next day, apologized to Mitsuko, and began to clean the dormitory's bathrooms with the only other level 5 in Tokiwadai. As was her "punishment" for "assaulting" a ten year old.

After she was done, she had showered and taken off in search of something to do. She noticed that Kuroko was missing but assumed it was probably due to Judgment work and ignored it. while wandering the streets aimlessly she noticed a flyer on the window of a certain ramen shop and let out a squeal, but quickly covered it up before anyone could notice (unknown to her, EVERYONE around her noticed) the flyer was announcing a ramen eating contest with the grand prize being a special Ramen Gekota! Hoping to make up for her lost the last time. Mikoto marched into the restaurant, fully confident in her ability to eat all the ramen.

Meanwhile a certain Accelerator was having his own set of problems…

As of now, he had stopped trying to wrap his mind on exactly how a squirrel had defeated him and decided to just hunt it down and kill it with as much explosive things he could find. But there were two problems,

The first was, all squirrels looked the same! While that squirrel may have looked different Last Order wouldn't be any help in identifying it as she was still being depressed, But at this point it was more over her lost toy than him.

The second was…he had no idea where to start looking, and he refused to go back to the café.

So he was stuck on standby till Last Order could calm down enough to give him a description. It didn't help that WORST was still mocking him about losing to a squirrel.

But if the fucking brat didn't calm down soon, he'd go out there and kill all the squirrels he saw, PETA be dammed!

Back at the plot, our hero Misaka Mikoto was currently locked in a bathroom, emptying out her stomach due to the sheer amount of ramen she had consumed. Afterward she left the restaurant. Angry because she lost, embarrassed because she had threw up, and ashamed because she had been forced to pay for all the ramen she had eaten (and then…"un-eaten"). But she refused to let that get the better of her! She'd go back to the ramen stand and try again! However upon seeing a bowl of ramen, the girl felt sick to her stomach.

"It pisses me off!" the girl mumbled to herself, she decided to head to a certain vending machine to relive some stress, but it seemed like fate had other plans.

In the form of a nun who looked like she was trying to bite through metal.

"What are you doing?" the brown haired girl asked, giving the nun a blank look. The girl in question noticed her presence and cried out "ah short hair! What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first, and my names not "short hair" it's Misaka Mikoto!" Mikoto replied, the nun gestured at the cleaning bot, which she was currently attempting to strangle and responded "this thing stole my doughnut and I'm trying to get it back!"

"Why would you want a doughnut that fell on the floor…" the girl respond knowing full well that the robots only consumed things that hit the floor before remembering the girls eating ability "that doesn't matter, come with me!" she asked grabbing the nun by the arm and hauling her along.

"Wait my doughnut!" the girl cried as she was pulled away from the "evil" robot by her "rival"

Eventually both girls had calmed down enough for Mikoto to calmly explain the situation.

"so I'll be able to eat all the ramen I want and if I'm able to beat a strange fat guy, you'll pay for anything I want?"

"That's right!"

"I'll do it!"

Misaka Mikoto grinned, her victory was assured!

Also for reasons yet unknown, Touma was missing.

Alas, both girls made their way to the restaurant one was fully determined to obtain Gekota while the other was fully determined to obtain food.

The unholy alliance had been formed.

Meanwhile, another individual was facing his own crises…

=D= "you're not serious are you…"

:D "I'm dead serious Kamijou Touma,"

D: "do you honestly expect me to believe that a squirrel could do that!"

O-O "…"

:( "…"

"yes?"

ToT "I'm hanging up."

"Kamijou I'm serious! The things a monster with powers beyond our level of understanding, had he been on any battlefield in world war III he could of dominated it in less than a minute!"

"Look Stiyl, it's not that what you're saying doesn't sound like complete and utter bullshit, well that's exactly what it sounds like, but I'm actually really busy at the moment!"

"What can be more important than saving the world from an evil _killer death squirrel_?!"

"Well…"

Suddenly the magician heard a very flirty voice on the other line.

"Kamijou-chwan~ cum out and play~"

Stiyl blinked

"With my body~"

Stiyl's eyes widen at what the mysterious (and oddly arousing) voice had said before shouting angry yet colorful words meant for the boy on the other line of the phone, however the boy had quickly hung upon fear that he would be found. The words Stiyl used however would make a certain Accelerator and Tayuya so motivated, moved and enlightened that they would of hooked up and created an entire army of evil little monsters from scratch.

Luckily, that didn't happen.

Mostly…

"Hey fucker, what was that you said about an all-powerful squirrel?"

Thus sience and magic had become one, the only difference was that it wasn't for something as little as a toy.

…

Kamijou Touma had always considered himself an unlucky boy. From what happened to him on a regular basis to what was happening now, he couldn't help but wonder what he had done in a previous life to deserve this.

Maybe he had been Hitler?

Alas, that didn't matter now, while the misfortune he suffered on a daily basis was bad, it was life with the people he called friends. (Even if most of them were woman) but this…

This was just ridiculous!

"Kamijou-chwan~ if you don't come out I'll have to kill little kamijou~"

Oh god, what had he done to deserve this now he was about to lose his manhood too, this was just too messed up!

Wait now that he thought about it…

As if berating himself for his sheer stupidity at the moment, he punched himself in the groin with his right hand, a shattering sound was heard and after feeling the intense pain he cried, not only did he cry tears of pain but also tears of joy.

"Ah, found you~"

Ah, and just like that he was dead, such misfortune.

But just as the woman he thought of as a pedophile rapist (he WAS 16 after all) was about to pounce on his hunched over form (hey, he kicked himself in the groin to get his manhood back with the image breaker. what did you expect, for the pain to just go away?!) The pedophile rapist froze her eyes focusing solely on the figure in front of her.

"y-you but it can't be?!"

"Sorry but I don't believe we've met?

"That doesn't matter why you are here!"

"You're not serious are you?"

The girl stood their bewildered by the randomness of that statement, what did she mean by that?

"I was literally there when you kidnapped Kimijou over here," she said as she pointed at the fallen boy who was still withering in pain.

"What!"

"But really, I never even knew there were prostitutes in academy city?"

"Don't ignore me!"

"I didn't even know they did this sort of thing,"

"You think you've won, is that it! Is that why you aren't taking this seriously! I'll show you!" the woman cried attempting to use her power on the girl, only for the girl to click another button on her remote.

"wha?! What did you do!"

"Why does this come as a shock to you? I'm pretty sure you've figured out who I am by now?"

"I know who you are, your just some whore who's trying to make my job harder!" the woman cried still trying to use her ability to no avail.

However the other girl seemed to take offence to that and decided her fun was over "go drown in a river."

The woman did just that.

…

Meanwhile, deep within the city our red haired friend was having his own kind of dilemma.

The mission seemed simple at first, go to academy city and retrieve the squirrel, preferably dead. The arch bishop even joined him! But the second they entered the city, the entire thing just fell apart.

Laura had vanished like she was never there to begin with and the only person stiyl had left to turn too was probably getting some as he spoke. The bastard, he was even living with index and doing these sorts of things, he'd kill him!

But now there was a new problem, in the form of a certain white haired boy who practically screamed DANGER, RUN AWAY and demanded any information he had on the squirrel. In the end, they decided it was best to work together, if Stiyl was lucky, he'd be able to finish his mission and convince this guy to help him kill Kamijou along the way.

Accelerator on the other hand was furious! After getting tired of Worsts bitching and Last Orders crying he had stormed out of the apartment he shared with woman and killed every squirrel he could find then he happened to overhear some foreigner arguing with some other bastard who seemed to be getting some over the phone and realized that the foreigner knew about the squirrel. In the end it came down to the two finding the monstrosity together and in return for his help accelerator would kill the guy the foreigner was talking too.

He wouldn't of course, but what the hell he needed his revenge.

While this was going on, the unholy alliance was doing their own thing.

"She's already eaten thirty nine bowls"

"Impossible, look how short she is!"

"She seems to be too much of a glutton for a nun…"

"The real question is, is she REALLY a nun?"

"Maybe she'll manage to beat Princess Ramen?!"

"Impossible!"

"I've been meaning to ask about that, why's that guy called Princess Ramen?"

"I don't know…"

Laura Stewart was enjoying herself. But why shouldn't she? She had finally cornered her mortal enemy (number 678) in Academy City and would finally rid the world of his presence! Sure there were the obvious flaws in her plan…like the fact that she had tricked Stiyl into believing they were after a killer death squirrel, but really it was his own fault for believing in such nonsense.

Then she passed a certain restaurant and backtracked. The descriptions she heard sounded a lot like…

"I'm full…" the nun wailed as she collapsed, already on her fortieth bowl, Mikoto gasped and looked over at their opponent. Who was already beginning to catch up.

The opponent in question looked ridiculous he was obese, wearing a pair of speedows and a tiara. But he was a worthy opponent.

And if they lost…Mikoto could actually go broke!?

The bastard salesmen had raised the price of ramen to a thousand a bowl and her pride had made her agree to the challenge.

There was a word for this…

The Ramen shop owner laughed, "you reap what you sow Railgun! No one can defeat Princess Ramen!" he looked over at the man in question and then back at Mikoto and the sick looking Index "it's over and now you and your stupid looking friend will lose everything you have!"

The Ramen Princess joined in the taunting, already on his fifty first bowel "that's right, you were foolish little nun! you thought you could defeat me, HA!" the man mocked "go back to whatever "church" you came from and get molested by your stupid priests and other members of authority!"

Index twitched this fat man was insulting all that she stood for!

"Stop confusing us for Catholics!" the girl managed to mutter out, still feeling sick from all the ramen. The more she thought about it the more it didn't make sense, it was as if her ramen was denser that the fat guys?

"There the same thing!"

"No there not, one shouldn't say bad things about the church! Jesus died for your sins remember!" she shot back, ignoring the fact that she had contradicted herself.

"I'm a scientologist, I only believe in the truth! And that is science!"

Index's face darkened, her fragile all but disappeared and was replaced with determination and anger, burning hot anger. Suddenly as if by some magical trigger she remembered something she had thought was forgotten.

" _Remember Index, no matter what happens you are the holder of the 103,000 grimoires first and a nun second. Never forget your position!_ "

"BRING IT ON YOU PIECE OF FAT SHIT!" she cried as she remembered the advice from the last person she should of listened to.

And so, it was brought and Laura only watched in amazement as Index literally gobbled down every bowl that was given to her, in a matter of minutes she had consumed enough food, HUMAN FOOD to feed the entire church for a year. But Laura shook her head. Maybe she should have done a better job at teaching index how to communicate with others…and maybe she should of done a better job at making her understand her position in Necessarius…

Ah well, too late now.

It seemed like the contest was ending but something caught Lauras eye.

It was a girl who looked an awful lot like the girl behind Index…

…

Mikoto was feeling ecstatic, "Take that!" the Railgun laughed and looked over the Getoka, it looked a lot like Uzumaki Naruto from the Naruto franchise but as she paid closer attention to it she noticed something odd.

The Ramen stand owner cried now he was RUINED! That nun had eaten his entire supply! A dark thought had entered his mind…maybe making the Ramen in the nuns food thicker than the Ramen princesses wasn't such a good idea, maybe this was karma? NAH!

The Ramen Princess sat in a puddle of his own vomit, having lost the fight by only consuming around 96 bowls. He was broken, beaten, and humiliated (like wearing nothing but a speedow wasn't humiliating enough)

He cried, his sadness however was soon replaced with an intense anger and he looked over at the one responsible. Who was currently rubbing her belly because the first time in her life she was felt full and sick to her stomach. She failed to notice the change in the atmosphere though. And the Ramen Princess made his way over to her, fully intent on taking his revenge. However the Ramen Stand Owner stopped him, telling him that if he wanted to take his revenge he should wait for a better opportunity.

The poor fools deserved what happened next. Mikoto, who had noticed their intentions and something odd about her prize began to spark. She was annoyed and saw this as a perfect excuse for what she was about to do.

"YOU FUCKERS!" she cried flicking the toy in the air and aiming her signature attack at the two "this is a counterfeit, I wasted all this food and money for nothing!" she yelled, shooting the attack and sending the two flying. The raigun itself was only at about 5% power so it wouldn't kill them, however much to her surprise she spotted Anti-skill outside.

"Aw come on!" she cried, deciding she didn't want to be caught so she grabbed her partner in crime and made a mad dash through the back, using Magnetism to scale a wall and reach the roof before Anti-skill could make a move to follow her.

"Wait, let her go." A man said before his subordinates could move another inch

"But sir, why?"

"because she just stopped a pair of criminals"

"so?"

"So, So? SO!" the boss yelled as if his subordinates were morons "do you have any idea what will happen if word got out that the Railgun actually HELPED anti-skill do their job?!" his subordinates shake their heads "it'll make that guy carry out more of his gutsful justice" he said making every member of his squad shiver. Everyone knew who "that guy" was, and even the spectators decided it was best to lie and say Anti-skill had caught whoever they were talking about.

"Wait, what exactly did these two do?" an officer asked his boss refering to the Ramen Stand owner and the Ramen Princess who were paralized from by Mikoto's Railgun. the boss merely chuckled.

"Apparently they scammed a Kihara" he replied "and committed tax fraud but that's not important."

The Counterfeit Getoka remained forgotten. half melted half not.

…

 _It seems Accelerator has yet to understand what humiliation means, but do not worry he is sure to realize it soon enough!_

 _Next time on a Attack Of The Killer Death Squirrel, our hero learns just how "desirable" he truly is and is graceful for having all the friends he has. The Unholy alliance save a cat among other things, and a certain SISTER becomes a manikin! All that and more next time!_

* * *

Mikoto stopped when she was sure she had lost her pursuers. It wasn't like she was scared of them, oh no, it was just that the Dorm Mistress was merciless when it came to "protecting"" the schools image.

But now she needed to think of something to do, she could try hanging out with Saten? It wasn't like the girl had anything better to do when her only other friend was working (unknown to her, Saten did have other friends) but whenever she hung out with the other girl things tended to get rather…weird.

However the sound of vomiting caught her attention, and she turned to see the small nun emptying the contents of her stomach. It took Mikoto a moment to realize where that vomit would land and she could only feel sorry for the people bellow.

…

Kamijou Touma always considered himself an unlucky person. He always found himself in the oddest situations and given the fact that he possessed a strange power…well it didn't help things.

So when he had finally caught a break and won a special ice cream cone for being the 100th customer, he was ecstatic! But that joy soon turned to horror as he dodged a well-aimed kick to the face. He did the only thing he could do in this situation, he ran.

Unknown to him, a certain Metal Out user was also standing in the same line. While everyone was confused by what had happened after the boy had won free ice cream they decided it was best to stay out of it. But not Shokuhou Misaki! Oh no, she decided to chase after the two after having recognized the boy being pursued as an old 'acquaintance'.

But let's face it, everyone knows that Shokuhou Misaki isn't an athletic person and she soon burned out and had to stop and rest.

Only a couple of feet from the ice cream stand much to her embarrassment.

However, after using her powers she managed to find Kamijou in an ally and decided to do what she did best. But **god** this girl was just so stupid! She had never met anyone stupider that her! She actually believed she'd get away with such a messy murder? Ignoring the sheer amount of people that had seen them the girl was literally standing in an alleyway full of cameras!

Then she had the audacity to try and attack her?

But Kamijou was there so she decided it may not be wise to make the girl brain dead and tried to find a solution to the current problem. But the stupid girl had called her names and made her feel bad.

So she told her to go and drown herself.

And the girl obeyed, but how could she not? No one could resist her Metal Out (well there were **those people** , but they weren't her enemy's so it didn't matter)

She then proceeded to help Kamijou out of the ally, they would latter learn that the girl had drowned in a kiddy pool, or tried to. She had died when she got caught in the line of fire between a member of Judgment and a terrorist.

But it didn't really matter because deep inside Misaki was feeling absolute bliss. Nothing could ruin this moment for her!

Except for the vomit that landed on them.

…

"Kid killing every squirrel you see won't make the one were looking for show up, in fact it may even make him more cautious."

"And why the fuck should I care?"

"Because if he's more cautious he'll be more careful and we'll never find him."

With that answer accelerator reluctantly let go of the terrified woodland critter, which proceeded to run as fast as it could from what it would always remember as the white demon. Turning to Stiyl, accelerator asked "how about you stop the bullshit and just tell me what this dammed squirrel really is?"

The man seemed to consider it, and sighed. "Fine, it was about twenty years ago before I was even around"

"Wait, what the fuck do you mean _before I was even around_?"

"I'm only fourteen"

"Bullshit!"

"Do you want to know about the squirrels past or not?"

"Fuck no I just want to kill it till it dies!"

Needless to say, this conversation went on for another ten minutes…

…

Himegami Aisa sometimes wondered what her purpose was. Her power was a joke and her friends always forgot about her.

Even the author of this fanfiction had replaced her with a blond haired girl who was more popular than her!

And as if answering her wishes, Himegami Aisa tripped and stumbled down a hill.

…

Mikoto sighed as she waited for the girl o finish showering, she didn't know why the nun was taking so long and honestly didn't want to explain why a non- Tokiwadai student was using there showers.

Luckily she didn't have to wait long and the girl finished, after about twenty minutes. Although she was upset that she wouldn't be able to wear her "walking Church" due to its horrible smell.

"Stop pouting, we just have to wash it and it'll be fine"

"But without my walking church I'm not index! I'm just some short blue haired girl!"

"You don't look any different to me?"

Index wasn't sure whether to be relived or offended, but she took the complement and both girls dropped off their smelly cloths at the dry cleaner, Mikoto deciding to pay extra to have them delivered to their dorms because she really didn't want to walk back. As they made there way to an undecided destination they noticed a group of people kicking a cat around and, both being cat lovers, decided to save it.

By save it I mean Mikoto fried them while Index tended to the cats wounds.

...

"Such misfortune…" the boy muttered dumping the smelly cloths in the washing machine and washing them, hopping that the stains would wash out…but knowing his luck they wouldn't.

He and the girl named Misaki had left after vomit had mysteriously fallen from the sky. They couldn't walk around smelling like that now could they. Although he wondered how vomit fell from the sky in the first place?

Suddenly there was a knock on his door and he opened it to find an annoyed looking Stiyl and a certain Accelerator covered in blood.

He barely managed to doge the fire ball before proceeding to pound the red head to the ground. Not really in the mood for more bullcrap.

Accelerator just stood there and watched the entire thing, giving a certain cat the remains of his latest victim. The cat happily accepted it and the two felt bliss as they watched Kamijou Touma beat the living day lights out of Stiyl Magnus without mercy.

It would be another hour before the two calmed down enough to explain things properly.

…

Laura giggled with glee, it was certainly worth making up a threat to take a trip to Academy City without causing an international incident. While she would need proof it was nothing filling a normal squirrel with enough mana to power a saint couldn't fix?

Then she'd just have Stiyl burn it and send its remains to the queen, easy enough.

"Can I leave now? Misaka asks becoming sick of being a dress up doll."

She was ignored and the Cosplay continued. But if she asked anyone else on the network, they'd say she had it coming.

How had this happened? Well she had lost her goggles and was asking around for them, then this strange pervert had shown up out of nowhere and offered her a new pair in exchange for helping her pass the time.

Now here she was, the once proud MISAKA clone was stuck cosplaying a pirate named Monkey .D Luffy.

"How about you try this on next?" the pervert asked holding up a Pikachu costume.

10032 whimpered.

…

Deep in School District 19 a certain Squirrel giggled his plan would begin soon. Kamijou was dead and he had finally tracked Indexes walking church, which was heading to a certain someone's house in School District 7. Nothing could stop him now!

He inserted the blue capsules into certain parts of his machine as he thought about what he'd do after he accomplished his goal. Maybe he'd try to start over and settle down? There was a nice community here in academy city after all.

Yes maybe he'd do that, but for now he had to focus on one thing, and that was completing his machine.

But noticing how long Index was staying in one spot was just too much and he decided he'd make his move all the machine really needed was the main power source which he could obtain at any time.

With that _The Killer Death Squirrel_ made his move!

…

Sitting on her bead, Shokuhou Misaki pouted. That vomit had ruined her day!

But little did she know that soon she would get involved with something much bigger. And finally accomplish her dream of directing a movie!

But that would happen another day, for now she continued to pout.

…

 _It seems that Accelerator still hasn't understood humiliation, Touma seems to have avoided one problem only to get involved in another and the unholy alliance is moving._

 _Next time, Touma realizes he needs insurance, the unholy alliance discus life, and Kuroko enters the battle of her life!_

 _All that and more, next time!_


	18. Just a girl, and her dog

_Ruby suddenly finds herself alone. With half her team avoiding her, and the other one incapacitated what's Ruby to do when the unexpected happens? Can she overcome this issue? Sure she can! Can she handle what comes after? A team leader is only as good as the team they lead after all. Can our little rose bloom and overcome the challenges thrown her way, or will she wither and die?_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Scattered Pellets**

It took Ruby about a week after the breach to realize something was wrong. Weiss and Yang seemed to be distancing themselves, and whenever she tried to get them to open up they pretty much shot her down, and made excuses in an effort to avoid her. While Ruby still had Blake, who seemed just as confused as she was with their teammate's behaviors, said Faunus was now in chains, locked up in a place Ruby could not reach.

Figuratively of course, as it turned out chicken poxs were still a very big thing, and last she heard most of the first year students (and even some teachers) were already stuck hospital beds. This meant that Ruby had to deal with this problem on her own, and she would, or her name wasn't Ruby Rose! She decided that her partner was the easiest way to go!

However, she soon discovered that Weiss had left for home earlier that morning. The heiress hadn't even said anything! After recovering from the shocking news Ruby tried to contact the girl on her scroll, hoping for an explanation.

[Why didn't you tell me you were going back home DX]

She didn't get a response right away, so she went along with her day like normal, and attended her usual classes. Her professors kept shooting her weird glances, but it was likely because she was the only member of her team present. Finally after a long hard day trying to pay attention Ruby's scroll began to vibrate.

The noise reminded her of that special baseball bat Yang kept in her closet at home.

Anyway, she had finally gotten a response to her earlier message!

[Weiss Shnee Team: RWBY]

[MSG: It's not like I planned this you dunce! Look I'll tell you about it when I get back!]

Ruby looked at the message again, and let out a sigh of relief. Weiss would tell her when she got back, and that meant they'd talk! She still wanted to know why her partner had been avoiding her the past few days, but decided it was best to ask her about that when she came back.

[Promise? :'(]

Once again Ruby didn't get a quick response. She assumed Weiss was probably busy, and waited. She waited through her lonely dinner that consisted of a jelly sandwich, waited through her shower, and 'waited' while she searched for Zwei in the teams empty dorm room.

He'd been hiding in Blake's bed.

Again.

"She hasn't responded Zwei…" The girl said to herself, the dog let out a bark. Ruby took that as an attempt to comfort her, but it wasn't working. "Maybe we should go on a night on the town just the two of us, there's still a long time before it gets dark after all!" The dog tilted his head, and then proceeded to take a nap on Blake's bed.

"Fine, me and my sweet heart will just go ourselves!" The dog let out a little dog fart as Ruby left the room. If her Team didn't want to be around her then fine, she'd show them that she was just fine without them! After grabbing Crescent Rose from her locker the girl was all but ready to board a dust ship, and leave. Sadly she didn't have any Lien. Dejected, Ruby walked back to her room, and collapsed on the floor. She hugged Crescent Rose as she slowly drifted off into dream land. Zwei, and her sweet heart were her only company it seemed.

Zwei continued to sleep, drooling on Blake's bed in the process.

* * *

Ruby was falling from the sky. She wasn't sure why, but she was falling from the sky.

"Ruby, Ruby, quickly you need to stop falling from the sky!" a squeaky voice told her

"Huh?"

"Ruby, you're going to die if you don't stop falling, hurry!"

"I-what?!"

"Ruby!" the squeaky voice cried as Ruby continued to fall. The young huntress-in-training landed on jell-o in the middle of a yard, and was still just as confused as ever.

"Ruby, you're ali-!" the little voice let out a cry of pain, "Oh god why!" and just like that it was eaten by a giant cat. Strange, that cat looked familiar, and how exactly did a cat eat a voice?!

"I don't know, this is your dream not mine." The cat answered in Blake's voice.

"Blake?! why are you a cat?!" Ruby asked. This was so confusing! Blake was a giant cat, and just ate a voice! She didn't get what was happening!

"No, i'm a dog."

"But you look like a cat?"

"..."

"..."

"I like your ears..."

Blake suddenly inflated like a balloon, and exploded, sending all sorts of blood, and M&M's everywhere. "Blake, no!" Ruby had stood up, and let out a anguished cry when it happened. Her teammate had just exploded in front of her! Blake's blood suddenly began to flood the area around little Ruby, and she tripped, falling face first into the jell-o she had landed on. Suddenly it began to rock back and forth.

It had turned into a pirate ship! Getting back on her feet Ruby began to wander around the vessel. It was so well made despite still being jell-o, and it seemed to be going somewhere, even if it was sailing in a sea of Blake's blood.

("I guess I should call it the Belladonna Sea in her honor...") Ruby thought as she gazed into the endless red sea. Suddenly something began to rise from the ocean, It was a dolphin! "NORA!" it sang as it flew through the air. Suddenly, a giant tentacle shot out of the water, and grabbed it mid-jump. Several more followed, and much to Ruby's horror she found that she couldn't turn away as the tentacle's began to tear the creature apart. She could see pink blood, and guts as the tentacles tore it apart with nothing but sheer force alone. The dolphin screamed, and cried in agonizing pain as it was being dismembered, and much to Ruby's horror the beast responsible was beginning to ascend from the Belladonna Sea. The sheer force it's rise had generated was enough to cause the boat to rock violently. The poor dolphin's screams began to grow weaker, and Ruby was finally able to get a glimpse of the beats appearance.

It was a giant Sky Lark head! Ruby realized that his hair was the tentacles, and much to her horror he let out a frightening roar. It reminded her of Godzilla for some reason. He bit into the dolphin, using his massive teeth to tear it apart even further. Ruby began to cry. This was to much, and she just wanted it to stop. As if answering her wished a giant Dove Bronzewing suddenly flew by, and grabbed Sky from the water. Much like how a Hawk would a Rabbit. However, Ruby still wept. Poor dolphin, he was so young.

She would remember Claude the dolphin for as long as she could, that was a promise!

However, her boat suddenly reached the end of a waterfall, and much to Ruby's horror she found herself falling to her doom...again...

"Now, now Weiss it's not that bad!" Yang assured the girl she would be fine as she tried to treat her wound "It's only a little scratch"

"But mom, what if it scars?" The girl said, referring to the gash by her eye.

"What if?, what if doesn't matter honey~" Yang threw the used disinfection wipes into the bathroom waste basket, but she missed and they landed into the nearby toilet.

"I...I suppose you're right..."

Yang gave the girl a small pat on the back after she finished applying the bandage the Weiss's head. "Course I am, now hurry along your father's worried about you"

"Ok mom," the girl made her way into the living room where her father; Peter Port was watching the discovery channel.

Ruby threw up as the small jell-o pirate ship landed in a nice clear ocean, right next to what looked like a large sheet of ice. "My stomach hurts" the girl muttered after she finished throwing up. She felt disturbed, but nothing could have prepared her for what happened next. A massive Whirlpool suddenly began to suck in all the water it could, and much to Ruby's horror her pirate ship couldn't handle it.

It capsized, sending her spiraling into the water bellow.

* * *

Ruby woke up with a yelp. wiping the sweat from her forehead she noticed that she was still the only human in the room. ("Yang's still not back...?") she looked at the time on her scroll, ("It's 5am?! Does this mean she hasn't come back at all?!") This made Ruby feel worse. However, she also noticed that she had a message!

[Weiss Shnee Team: RWBY]

[MSG: Promise.]

Ruby smiled, things were starting to look up! "Ugh, I feel awful..." the girl got up and stretched. She was already awake, so she may as well get ready for the day. She was in a great mood! Although, her muscles aced (likely because she'd been sleeping on the floor, hugging a metal square for several hours) "Hey Zwei, you awa-!" She stopped mid sentence when she noticed what her dog had done.

"Zwei no, you don't pee on other peoples stuff, especially not their beds!" the dog let out a small whine, but kept it's head down knowing it had done something bad.

"Now I have to clean..." Ruby muttered as she gathered her teammates sheets. Thankfully the liquid hadn't made it on to the mattress, and Blake's sheets were good as new about an hour later. ("I should get ready for the day, and freshen up...") Ruby thought as she made Blakes bed. She shot zwei a glare and said "she must never know."

The dog seemed to agree.

"Now, i'm off to clean myself!" The girl announced as she took off into the bathroom, only to let out a surprised yelp a few minutes later.

"W..why is there blood here?" she cried out, her voice shaky. why was she bleeding?!

* * *

"Where are we going?" Yang asked the woman who had called her out after the breach. The woman had told her they had a lot to talk about, but then decided she'd tell her later with her later. It was later now, and yang was sure the woman was just trying to lead her on!

She'd already missed a day of school dammit!

"I told you didn't I?" The woman said as she turned to face the brawler. Tossing her a picture Yangs blood ran cold "We have a lot to talk about~"

It was a picture of her as a baby, and that woman.

 **A/N: What do you think?**

 **Massive improvement from the last story or not? Too weird or to confusing (or both)?**

 **Planning on making something "normal" so don't worry, it won't get weird...I hope it won't get too weird...sure there may be some awkward subjects come up, but it'll be pretty average :D, but I wonder who caught the references~**

 **I hate that Zwei, and Crow can't be tagged though...among other characters. Also, be sure to check out the poll I've started!**

 **R &R, and as always point out my mistakes (i'll fix'em later)~**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: It's Natural!**

This was not how Glynda Goodwitch had intended to spend her day. It all started when several professors complained about students not showing up to classes, but what caught her attention was the fact that Team RWBY hadn't show up to any class at all. At first she thought nothing of it, after all she knew half the team had a valid excuse (It was a pity about what happened to Belladonna, and the other students. Glynda remembered when she was just a girl, and had the chicken poxs. Suffice to say, the memory wasn't very pleasant), but then she realized that two sisters didn't have an excuse to skip, and skipping classes all together? That was unwise, not to mention irresponsible! The last straw came when Glynda realized they were skipping **her** class too. She'd worked long and hard to get that class, and she'd be damned if student's thought they could skip without consequence! Now she was on her way to said teams room, intending on giving the remaining members a piece of her mind.

If they weren't there when she arrived she'd just wait, one sister (probably both) would show up at some point.

Let it be known that most teachers didn't like it when their students skipped their classes. Let it also be known that while most of those teachers wouldn't confront them about it, but Glynda had no problem marching over to their dorm with the intention of berating them for their behavior, and that's exactly what she intended on doing with team RWBY!

What was left of it anyway.

With a fire in her eyes Glynda used her scroll to unlock team RWBY's dorm room. One good thing about being a teacher, and someone that worked by Ozpin's side was the authority it gave her. A mere door couldn't stop her!

Entering the room, and making sure to shut the door behind her. Glynda was surprised too the condition it was in. Those beds were a safety hazard! However, before she could do much else a small bark caught her attention. ("A dog, they've been keeping a dog in here?") Her brows furrowed. This day just seemed to be getting better and better. The dog whined, and seemed to be trying to get her attention. Zwei made it's way over to Weiss's bed, and began bouncing on it. Glynda was about to stop it, as she was sure Ms, Schnee wouldn't appreciate having a dog playing around on her bed, but paused when she noticed that the bed dangling dangerously over the heiresses bed wasn't as empty as she first assumed.

"Ms, Rose, what are you doing?"

No answer.

"Ms, Rose."

Ruby stayed curled up in a little ball under the sheets of her bed. She was hugging her weapon like it was a teddy bear, and seemed to be wearing the same thing she had on yesterday, but Glynda was to annoyed to really care about that small detail and began to shake the girl "Ms, Rose wake up, we need to have a serious discussion about you, and your teams work ethic! Now where's your sister!" Ruby only let out a small whine, muttering about how she was dying much to Glynda's disdain. Was the girl crying?

"Well do this the old fashioned way then." With that Glynda made her way over to the bathroom, intending on drenching the girl with water to get her off the bed. It was here where she noticed bloody pieces of toilet paper in the waste basket, and in an instant everything clicked. Letting out a long tired sigh, Glynda made her way back to the small girl currently curled up in a ball on her bed. "Ms, Rose I assume that mess in the bathroom is yours?" She got a small whimper in response. Taking it as a yes Glynda was about to tell the girl that her that her menstrual cycle wasn't a valid excuse to skip class, but held her tongue as a thought occurred. Ruby was **his** child after all, even if _that woman_ was her a shaky voice, afraid that the girl would confirm her fears Glynda asked "D...do you not understand why this is happening...?"

"A..am I dying?!" yep, that proved it. Now her day went from bad to shit.

Next time she saw him, Glynda swore she would make Taiyang suffer.

* * *

"Cinder, did you successfully bug the system?" the man asked. The two were at a certain undisclosed location, and relaxing at one of the tables. Having a discussion about current things, and what-not.

"Of course, but someone managed to find me after." Cinder replied as she took a a sip of her drink.

"Where they taken care of?"

"No, they're still alive."

"That's rather clumsy of you."

"It's not like she's a threat, and Ironwood showed up before I could do much of anything." Cinder added "Besides, she hasn't recognized me, and is rather air headed," she let out a laugh "She was struggling to block a couple of projectiles, so I doubt she'd pose much of a threat to me anyway."

"You said the same thing about Borg, and look where that got you," Cinder shot the man a glare, but he merely smirked when he realized he struck a nerve.

Cinder's glaring expression morphed into a seductive smirk "Are you feeling threatened by a little girl with an overgrown gardening tool Adam?" Adam frowned "Of course not, i'm just questioning your motives."

"And I've answered sweety~" Cinder flicked a photo, and it landed on the table they shared. "Besides, that faunus you seem so found of is apparently a member of the girls team, so I assumed you'd want your little kitty cat to stay happy, and play hero a little longer~" Adam's eyes narrowed, and Cinder licked her lips when she noticed him eyeing the picture. It was a simple photo she had told Roman to take when he had the chance (She had to admit that having said photo while on a getaway dust ship the night he lost that paladin was rather impressive) "Are you still angry that Raven abandoned you in favor of skirt chasing?"

"I'm not sure, are you still peeved about Raven threatening to gut you if you went after that half breed who ratted you out a few years back?" The smirk on Adams face was back when he caught Cinders snarl.

"Touché."

"Regardless, The higher ups are getting a bit inpatient." Adam informed her, deciding to get to the matter at hand "It seems they weren't to found about losing so many members in a failed operation."

"I would hardly call the operation a failure~"

"Regardless, the higher ups see it as such," Leaning into his seat Adam continued "So, what now? There are several ways to salvage the situation, but I doubt most of them will actually work,"

Cinder crossed her arms, and much like her partner who sat across from her, she also leaned into her seat. "While we managed to make Ozpin lose face, we caused Ironwood to bare his fangs,"

"Ironwood isn't the problem."

"His actions are, and we're limited on what we can do with Ozpin around."

"So we need a distraction, something that'll keep Ozpin busy, but can't be traced back to us."

"Something that seems unrelated, or he'll catch on to what we're trying to do."

"We can't repeat the breach, we've lost our supplier, and I doubt it'll work a second time."

Adam shot cinder a questioning look "Was it wise to just let that man get captured so easily?"

"It was necessary to distract Ironwood, besides i'm planning on getting him out soon anyway, he's still needed."

"Care to fill me in?"

"Sorry Adam darling, but the less people know the better~"

"Fine, but i'm going to begin my own thing for the time being."

Cinder gave him a questioning look at this, so he elaborated "As it is now, the White Fang is nothing but a bunch of terrorists. I can't accomplish anything if my own race see's us as the enemy, and with our current leader being to stupid to realize this I need to take things into my own hands." He continued "It doesn't help that several other high ranking admirals have begun to question the competence in the leadership, it would be bad if they decided to go solo."

"I suppose I can see the logic behind that"

"I'll keep in touch, but for now I'm taking Raven with me to Menagerie."

"Menagerie?"

"Seem's like she's adamant about that little plan of hers, and I need to have a word with an old contact, so we decided we'd do things together for a while."

A sigh escaped Cinders lips "You just got here too~" With that Adam took his leave.

("Perhaps I should start on my own agenda~") the woman thought as she finished her drink and took off to an undisclosed location.

* * *

"Glynda where have you been?" Bartholomew Oobleck asked, but was quickly intimidated by the glare Glynda shot him as she headed for the coffee machine. "Not now Bartholomew, I just finished explaining what a period was, and want nothing more than to forget that entire awkward experience." Glynda huffed as she finished pouring the bitter drink into her small mug.

"That seems rather tough, but I'm sure you did an excellent job explaining it to who ever it was you explained it to!" The green haired professor replied, in his usual speedy fashion.

"If it wasn't bad enough I ended up having to give the girl _the talk_!" Glynda continued, she gulped down the coffee she had just poured herself, and then proceed to get a refill.

"I see..."

"But you want to know the worst part of that experience" Glynda asked, she was angry! Next time she saw that man, she'd make sure he'd suffer for this! Who doesn't explain these things to their own child?! One thing was certain though, Glynda now understood why Yang was the way she was. Speaking of Yang, Glynda would be sure to deal with her later.

"Humor me?"

"It was explaining what, and I quote; _that special baseball bat in Yang's closet_ was."

"I see, well Ruby always did seem to be a little oddball."

"I never told you who I was referring to?" Glynda questioned, eyes narrowing.

"I figured it out." was his honest response.

There was an awkward silence between the two before Oobleck decided to break it "The girls quite fond of killing Grimm, why I remember what happened on our mission to Mountain Glenn! She asked if she could kill the Goliaths with the happiest voice I've ever heard!"

"That's slightly disturbing..."

"My thoughts exactly! the girls a ball of energy, but it seems like she hasn't had the best role models."

"Well considering who her teacher was, that's not very surprising. Perhaps I'll look into it when I get the chance." Glynda replied as she finished her second cup of coffee. She felt slightly better now. Say what you want about Oobleck, the man was great at holding conversations.

Pity Professor Port didn't share that trait, he had wisdom sure, but tended to talk about his stories a bit to often.

"If you'd like you can bring Ms, Rose along with you on that mission, and address the issue face to face?"

"Professor Ozpin, I didn't see you there!"

"Think nothing of it Glynda, now about my suggestion?"

"Sir, with all due respect that mission is no place to bring a chi-!"

"I meant the other one."

"Ah, you mean cleaning duty."

"Now, now, that's not what it's called."

"That's what it is."

"Fair point." Ozpin finished, and waited for Glynda's decision. Glynda frowned, this guy could be so frustrating sometimes! He wanted her to do this, he'd probably timed this too!

"Alright I'll do it, I could use some decent company anyway." Glynda gave the man his answer "Perfect, now then I'm off to listen to people I don't really care about complain about things that aren't really than important for an hour, Have a nice day" With that Ozpin left the room.

"He planned this." Glynda said after she was sure Ozpin was gone.

"What makes you say that" Oobleck asked

"He timed it just right, there's no way he was here by coincidence!"

"That doesn't mean he planned this...probably."

"Besides, cleaning duty is no place for Ms, Rose."

"Come now, the girl could use the hard labor!"

"That's not the point, and you know it!" Glynda shot back. The 'mission' was pretty much a detention for the troublesome students, and having the girl go there when she wasn't in trouble just seemed rather inappropriate.

"Well she has her dog with her, so i'm sure she'll be fine."

"You knew about that?"

"Of course, She brought it along with her to Mountain Glenn!" Oobleck continued, as if remembering a fond memory "It was an incredible asset, and such a magnificent partner!"

Glynda groaned. Forget it, she'd suck it up, and deal with this stuff tomorrow. "Alright, whatever. I'm tired, and still have to find Ms, Long."

"She's not in her teams dorm?"

"Sadly no, it was only Ms, Rose, and her dog."

"I see..." Oobleck left a little while after that. Glynda searched for what seemed like hours, but in the end couldn't find Yang anywhere, and called it a day. She'd punish the girl with more than a slap on the wrist when she next saw her!

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think?**

 **Also, who caught the references!**

 **R &R, also for those who didn't get the dolphin reference, it was from** **The Draigg's story A Trip With Friends, you should read it! It's great XD, and don't forget to vote on that poll on my profile! It'll only be around for a little while longer (gonna change some choices, but it doesn't matter...We only got 1 vote anyway!)**

 **EDIT: Ended up messing up, and replacing chapter 2 with an edited chapter 1 DX, fixed now, but i'll have to edit this older copy some time later.**

 **EDIT II: Fixed XD, enjoy this _correctly edited_ chapter~**

 **Chapter Three: Goldilocks, & The Three Bears**

"Come now Yang, you'll get wrinkles if you keep glaring at me so passionately." the woman teased. She assumed the brawler was glaring at her from behind the shades she had on. Where'd those come from anyway? Ah, that's right she put them on to make her daughter feel more comfortable!

"..."

"Is this about knocking you out, and tying you up?"

"..."

"Is this about leaving you, and your father?"

"..."

"Is this about what happened on the train?"

"..."

"Well little Missy, if you're not going to talk to me then we're going to have some problems!"

"..."

"Raven, I think she's still unconscious." Adam said, stating the obvious.

"I knew that, I was just testing you!"

"Of course you were, so what now?" He asked from where he sat "I doubt she'll stay with you willingly,"

"Why do you think I tied her to a chair?"

"That's not really a solution."

"Perhaps you're right, but if I didn't knock her out she would have gone back to beacon!"

"You weren't worried about that the first time this happened?"

"Yeah, but at that point I only told her that we had a lot to talk about, then **she** showed up!" Raven huffed "I ended up telling Yang we'd have plenty of time to talk later, a-"

"Ran with your tail between your legs"

"nd left before that bastard saw me." Raven corrected, but Adam only let out a laugh "Wouldn't this blond fit that definition more than the little girl you seem to fear?"

"I. Will. Gut. You."

Adam raised his arms in mock surrender "Alright, alright I'm sorry for my insensitive choice of words, great and powerful _Raven Lord_ ~"

"Oh, go stick your horns up a rodeo clowns ass and die!"

"Wha...?" The two similarly dressed adults were suddenly caught by surprise as their 'guest' began to stir. "Where am I?" she asked, but wasn't expecting an answer.

"You're in our secret evil lair." Adam replied sarcastically. It was meant as a joke, but the girl didn't seem to see it that way.

"W-WHAT?! Lemmie go you!" smacking Adam on the head for his idiotic comment Raven approached the girl "It's ok Yang, I just wanted to talk to you without any interruptions~"

"So you kidnapped me?!" yep, Yang grasped the situation rather quickly.

"Kidnap's a strong word, I prefer brought along for the ride without consent."

"THAT'S KIDNAPPING!"

"You worry too much dear, ah by the way this man right here's name is Adam, he'll be joining us on my quest!" Yang tensed up at the mention of his name, and it didn't go unnoticed by the two adults in the room.

"You're joining me." Adam stated, and it was true. He decide d to ignore the small detail of this girl somehow knowing him. She likely knew from Blake. At least this meant that she still thought about him!

"Details, details~" Raven turned back to Yang, and flashed her a warm smile "Anyway, you seem to have a vague idea who Adam is right, so consider this something akin to meeting the parents!" Adam decided not to comment on the fact that Blake actually still had parents.

"I thought he was her mentor?"

"So you don't deny knowing who he is."

"I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"To late~"

Adam rubbed his temple's. This was going to be a **long** day.

* * *

"Zwei, you ever wonder why we're here?" Ruby asked her faithful companion as she shot a rat with Crescent Rose's sniper rifle mode. Professor Goodwitch had told her that she had to go on this mission as punishment for the classes she, and her team had missed. It was basically clean up duty, and she'd been left with the task of shooting rats. The reason she wasn't helping move debris, or pick up other pieces of trash was because she was to physically weak, and she had a gun that didn't cost so much to use. This job was apparently perfect for her! Granted, it was nice to see her idol among the group of trouble makers, and she'd even been assigned a partner to help her kill things! However, he disappeared shortly after Ruby entered the building.

Zwei only glanced at her, and tilted his head in response to her earlier question. Ruby sighed "Ah, it must be nice being a dog, and not having to worry about anything other that eating, pooping, and having fun~"

Zwei barked in response.

"Still, I thought hunters killed Grimm, why am I stuck here getting rid of rats!" Ruby questioned, shooting more rats foolish enough to show themselves without batting an eye. "If that wasn't bad enough, Professor Goodwitch keeps giving me weird looks, and my supportive partner is no where to be found!" the girl whined "This is so frustrating, I could be using this time to look for Yang!" The girl felt depressed at the thought. Her sister had been missing for three days now, and wasn't answering her scroll. Why was Yang avoiding her, didn't they promise to be there for each other no matter what?

 _I guess it was all a one way deal~_

Ruby blinked, odd she felt a chill. Shaking her head to clear her mind she ventured off further into the building. Killing these rats was nothing compared to killing Grimm, but it had to be done. If only to reduce the spread of an epidemic...whatever that meant. "At least you'll never leave me huh Zwei?"

The dog glanced at her, and ran off.

"No, come back!" Ruby cried, and she chased him deeper into the abandoned building. She finally managed to catch up to him a few moments later, and found him peeing on what looked like a burned pillar. "Zwei, if you needed to go to the bathroom you could have just asked!" Ruby scolded him, and made a moved to pick him up. However, the pillar shifted, and before she knew it she was tossed aside like a rag doll. letting out a cry of surprise Ruby crashed into a wall. "Wha-!" she gasped as she noticed what attacked her.

It was a Grimm, one she'd never seen before. "Zwei, get back!" Ruby cried out, but the dog seemed to be way ahead of her, and ran off in the direction they came in. Good at least he'd be safe while she dealt with the Grimm.

 _But what can you do on your own?_

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" Ruby roared with ferocity she didn't know she had, and began to shoot the beast the best she could, but that only seemed to anger it, and it charged. Despite having a _speed_ semblance Ruby was unable to avoid the attack in time. It still took quite a bit of concentration to pull it off after all, and this thing had caught her by surprise. They were still in Vale right, why was there a grimm here?! Ruby could do nothing but endure as she was rammed through several walls that made up the old complex.

 _See? What did I tell you, you can't do **anything** on your own~_

She suddenly felt something strike her on her back **hard** and by the time she realized it was the buildings last wall, she was flying through the air. She landed with an undignified thud ("It doesn't hurt, it doesn't hurt...") Ruby repeated, like a mantra in her head. She stood up, and unfolded Crescent Rose as the Grimm charged at her, likely hoping to repeat what it had done before.

Like she'd allow that!

With narrowed eyes, Ruby took the the sky, firing off rounds to both increase her altitude, and speed. It didn't matter if she'd never seen this Grimm before, it didn't matter if it looked like a cross between a rat, and a snake with rhino legs. She's kill it all the same! Firing her weapon to send her towards the building, the girl in red used her semblance the moment she felt her feet touch the wall, and like a rocket shot forward! Spinning to add momentum she sliced the Grimm before it realized she was behind it.

"Ah, I needed that!" The girl wiped her forehead for a job well done! Sure she wasn't sweating, but it added to the feeling of accomplishment. However, a tentacle suddenly shot out from the hole in the wall the strange Grimm made when it rammed ruby through it, and warped itself around the girls neck before she had a chance to react. Thankfully a chunk of debris suddenly flew through the air, spinning like an active buzzsaw, and like butter the tentacle was sliced in two. The half still connected to whatever it belonged to retreated into the darkness from whence it came, and the half trying to take the life out of the girl in red evaporated like it was never there to begin with.

Ruby caught sight of Goodwitch as she struggled to breath again, and managed to get a glimpse of the older woman sealing the hole in the wall before she passed out. The Grimm she'd been fighting seemed to have vanished into thin air, much like the tentacle that tried to end her life.

"We're leaving." Glynda said Zwei was sniffing Ruby, and seemed to be worried about his owners health. She couldn't really blame him.

"What?! but things just started getting interesting!" A random student cried out

"Hey, you shut your mouth! leaving now means we don't have to do any more work nimrod!" was his response.

"Not all of us get the pleasure of killing Grimm whenever they want you fashion obsessed lunatic!"

"You wanna get a body full of led?"

Glynda glared at the two, and they shut up. "Coco, would you be a dear and help carry Ms, Rose? As for you Mr, Stark, tell the rest of the students that we're done here."

"But it's righ-!"

"Now, Mr, Stark." The boy huffed, and left. Presumably to do what Goodwitch asked.

"God, you're heavier than Velvet!" Coco complained as she picked the younger girl up off the ground, and carried her piggyback style. After making sure the girl was still breathing, she walked off to join the rest of the students while they waited for the Airship ship that would take them back to the school. Glancing at the Dog Glynda picked up Crescent Rose, and hurried off to join them. Zwei followed her like she thought he would.

She needed to have a **very** serious talk with Ozpin.

 **A/N: Only 3 revi** **ews DX**

 **It makes me feel sad, so in retaliation I will/have do(ne) something unbelievable!**

 **I DEMAND ATTENTION! [begins kicking and screaming like a child]**

 **Anyway, I wonder who caught the references this time :)**

 **R &R, I featured Coco here in honor of the 1 vote she got on the poll. and as always make sure to let me know about any mistakes I may have missed, until next time! (VOTE I SAY!, VOTE ON THE POLL!)**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: OMAKE, & Aftermath!**

"This is such an interesting story wouldn't you agree Zwei?" The voice asked in it's usual high pitched fashion. The dog in question only tilted it's head at nothing, the voice was a voice after all. It had no form.

"With all that's happened, it's no surprise that some people may get confused, so I believe we should have a short recap of recent events~"

 _Bark!_

"What do you mean people should understand what they're reading on their own!"

 _Bark! Bark?_

"Ah, that? Well that was a dream, so me getting eaten in it doesn't mean I was killed, I'm a fragment of Ruby's imagination after all~"

 _Bark?!_

"Look I don't really care what you think, the decision stands, and we're having an OMAKE!"

Zwei growled, and left the room, but not before making sure to pee on everything he could.

"Stop doing that you stupid mutt!" The voice was ignored, and like a pimp showing his bitch who was in charge, Zwei left when his job was done. How a dog could hold that much pee in it's little balder would remain a mystery until the end of time.

"Aw, Dick. Anyway, ignoring what just happened, and the awful smell lets get started on current events!" The voice announced. It couldn't really do much because it lacked a presence, and form, so it had no choice but to endure the piss covered room.

"Our story begins about a week after the breach, Ruby's stressing out because she's by herself, her teams avoiding her, and Blake has the chicken poxs. When she decides to finally take the initiative, and be more aggressive in her attempts to fix things however, she discovers that Weiss has gone home on business (seems like an excuse to get rid of her honestly.) As a result she focuses her efforts on her older sister, but much to her disdain Yang has disappeared!, so after a day full of failure our hero takes a nap, and has a strange dream only to awaken the next day, and experience her first step into womanhood, alone! Meanwhile Yang meets up with a mysterious woman!"

 _Bark!_ It came from outside the room. Zwei seemed to be eavesdropping

"You don't get to have an opinion, you're just a stupid dog!" the voice roared "Anyway, the following day Glynda Goodwitch is angry at Team RWBY for seemingly being lazy just because a few members are missing, and much to her discomfort is forced to educate Ruby on the wonders of puberty, and everything in between, but not before swearing to make the girls father suffer. Meanwhile two very well known people are discussing random topics in a bar somewhere, and it's revealed that while they're working together, they each have their own agenda. Back at beacon Glynda complains about the day she had to the only other person in the room, and gains some insight, but Ozpin shows up out of nowhere, and pretty much forces Glynda to address the Ruby issue on by bringing her along on a mission. This causes her to swear vengeance at Yang too, but sadly for her Yang is still missing."

 _Bark!_

"I'm not listening!, you peed all over my stuff!" Zwei barked again "Just because I can't touch it doesn't mean it's not my stuff!" the voice angrily shot back. It got another bark in response "Whatever, I don't have to take this shit from you!" The voice continued.

"Anyway, we cut to a scene at a certain place where it's revealed off screen that the mysterious woman, Raven Branwen (who didn't see that coming D:) kidnapped Yang off screen, and is happily chatting away with Adam about random, pointless things that will never matter in the future~"

 _Bark!_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M WRONG!" The voice yelled, but quickly decided to get back on topic, ignoring Zwei's many barking replies "Anyway, Yang wakes up, and connects the dots rather quickly. Back with Ruby though, she's stuck doing the mission Glynda was persuaded to taking her along on last chapter, and wonders about more pointless things. However, her no good dog runs off deeper into the abandoned building she's in to pee, and nearly gets her killed when she's attacked by a Grimm she didn't know was there. Being the coward that he is Zwei quickly leaved his owner to die!"

 _Bark!_

"I don't believe that for a second." the voice stated, referring to the dogs defense of going to get Goodwitch. "Anyway, after a rather one sided battle Ruby finds herself outside, where she quickly takes care of the strange Grimm, and strange thoughts aside, basks in her moment of victory! However, she's attacked by another Grimm, and would have likely been killed if it wasn't for the timely arrival of Goodwitch, and two noisy students!" The voice squealed as it finished it's explanation "But in the end she decided it was best just to inform Ozpin about this, as there was nothing she could really do with a batch of trouble making students, a downed fifteen year old, and a smelly dog." The voice added "The End!"

 _Bark?_

"Then they can fucking wait, I'm done!" The voice screamed "I smell like pee, and I'm under appreciated as it is, go fuck yourself you rabies infested loser, and that goes for the rest of you no good slimes!" With that the voice 'vanished' into nothingness...not that it had a form to begin with. Zwei was left wondering if anyone caught the references the author had worked so hard on in the recent chapters, but decided he didn't really care and proceeded to pee on a certain someone's mace.

* * *

Ruby awoke slowly, she never understood her dreams to be honest. Sometimes they were normal, about pony's and giants, and other times they made no sense! Regardless, part of her wondered where she was. Looking around she realized she was in her dorm room, on Weiss's bed, and alone.

"Zwei?"she called out, but the dog was no where to be found. Now she only felt worse, and with a heavy heart Ruby decided it was best to go back to sleep, but not before making her way over to the bathroom, and going over the routine Goodwitch taught her to help her deal with what the professor dubbed _red days._

Granted most of what Goodwitch said was still lost on Ruby, but it shouldn't have been **that** important right?

("I'm still tired, so i'll figure this stuff out later.") The girl thought as she returned to bed, and drifted off. She slowly returned to her little dream land. She had fallen asleep on Blakes bed this time, if only to feel like the room wasn't as empty as she thought it was. As for Zwei...

"What a smart dog!, alright boy now jump through these two hoops!" Nora asked and the dog complied. The rest of her team decided to let the two have their fun. They had a test to study for after all, and the dog was keeping Nora company.

"Still, I wonder why Professor Goodwitch left him with us..." Pyrrha thought, but in the end the team decided it didn't matter. They'd return it to the girl in red the next time they saw her, and get their answers then.

"Hey, hey, lets add fire this time!" Nora squealed the suggestion with excitement, and much to the rest of Team JNPR's horror seemed adamant about going through with it!

* * *

"I'll look into it" Ozpin replied as he glanced at the reports on his desk. "However, you're right about this being odd" he added as he took a sip of coffee from his usual mug. "It's strange that there are Grimm in Vale, perhaps an investigation is in order?"

"Who will you send?"

"No one."

Glynda blinked "Excuse me?"

"No one, i'll just let it slip for Ironwood to find, no need to bother with something he's perfectly capable of taking care himself~"

Glynda's eyes narrowed. "You're still peeved about what happened with the councilmen aren't you?"

"Why Glynda, I am shocked, and appalled that you would imply such a thing!" However, his tone didn't match his words. "Besides, he has plenty of robots to investigate, no need to put lives at risk investigating an unstable building."

"I suppose you're right."

"Now then, what of Ms Rose, did you get a chance to address the issue we were talking about?" Glynda flinched, and Ozpin's eyes narrowed, but he also had an amused smirk. "I thought so, still feeling a tad bit embarrassed about what happened the last time you two had a conversation?"

"With all due respect sir, I-!"

"I wouldn't worry so much about it, Ms, Rose probably missed the entire point~" Ozpin said this in an effort to lighten the mood, but it didn't seem to have the desired effect. "Well, anyway you can address it at your leisure, it's not like you're being forced to do this after all." He added, hoping to change the subject. An angry Glynda was a scary Glynda!

Thankfully, he succeed...somewhat.

 **A/N: Meh, I told you I'd retaliate. As for the "omake/dream" bit...It was in an effort to answer Anon-kun's confusion!**

 **Don't forget to vote on the poll at my profile, and R/R!**

 **Until Next time XD (I'm just updating as I go lol~), also did you know that all the chapters names so far have been references to the content in said chapters?**

 **Neat huh!**

 **Make sure to point out any mistakes I missed too, it's really helpful :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Prelude**

Rubys face hit the desk, She hated tests, and Weiss hadn't even sent her a message! Sure Ruby herself hadn't replied to the last one the heiress sent (*Chapter 1), but there wasn't much to reply to!

("I'm just making excuses!") the girl thought as she chose C for her answer on a test question. ("I should take the initiative, and open up conversation, not wait for her!") The girl decided, and selected C once again without even batting an eye. ("But what do I say?") She wondered, and once again chose C. Suddenly she remembered what Goodwitch had been telling her just the other day, and while she didn't remember most of it, she was sure that it would be something the heiress would be able to answer, and by answering she'd be messaging Ruby! It was the perfect plan! ("But Goodwitch was talking a lot, so what should I ask?") The young girl wondered, and noticed the following question. It was a word problem!

("No word problem in the world is going to stop me!") She announced in her head, and answered the question as if she knew what she was doing. Still even if she managed to pass this exam, it would amount to nothing if she couldn't figure out what to do about her team! ("Maybe I should tell someone about the fact that Yang hasn't come back in the past five days...") While most would have waited a lot less before reporting a disappearance, Ruby was used to Yang disappearing for several days in a row. Heck, Ruby was sure that part of the reason Uncle Crow agreed to show her how to wield a scythe was because she would stay with him during these times!

Her father tended to stay out of the house almost as much as her sister. He got better after _that_ incident, but it was still awkward being alone with him.

Deciding to add a little variety, Ruby answered the following question with a short sentence. Afterword, she moved on the the final page. ("I wonder where Zwei is...") she hadn't seen her dog ever sense she had woken up (she didn't count the first time, because she'd gone back to sleep right after and woke up the following day, which was today!) and while she would have normally asked Goodwitch, the professor in question hadn't given her an response when she asked, and pretty much dragged her to her first class. An angry Goodwitch, was a scary Goodwitch.

("Maybe I can ask Jaune if he wants to help me look...") the girl thought, and with a smile answered the final question on her exam. ("That's just what i'll do then!") with that Ruby Rose put her materials away, looked over her test sheet, made sure all the questions were answered, and set it on Professor Port's desk before dashing out of the class! She'd been the last one to finish the test, so slow that even professor port had left.

That didn't matter though, because she needed to find Jaune!

("For Zwei!") the girl declared in her head. As it turned out finding Zwei wasn't very difficult, all she had to to was go outside, and there he was, jumping through torched rings suspended over what appeared to be a makeshift stage/tub of boiling water, with a fan blowing air through the rings center to both fuel the flames, and cut/add momentum for the jumper

"ZWEI!" Ruby cried out as she ran towards her friend. The canine in question noticed her and let out an enthusiastic bark. As she got closer she noticed Nora. Odd, the girl seemed disappointed? However, Ruby quickly realized that she didn't really care, and ignored the girl in favor of trying to hug her dog, who seemed contempt to continue hoping through the rings of fiery death. "Come here boy!" Ruby cried out as she opened up her arms, gesturing him to jump into them.

Zewi glanced at her, and made to to just that when he noticed Ruby's gesture. However, he suddenly used one of her outstretched arms as a landing pad, and bounced past her. She was surprised by the action, and let out a small 'Kya' when he bounced off her back, the force from his small leap pushed her forward "Zwei, why!?"

Where she landed, on one of the blazing rings.

"It burns!" the girl in red cried as the cloth in her abdomen area, and parts of her cloak caught fire. Thankfully, her weight caused the ring to fall out of place, and she fell into the hot water bellow with a loud splash. This had caused the fire on her cloths to be put out.

"Ah!" Nora looked around nervously "None of you saw anything~" She said trying to imitate a hypnotist. It obviously wasn't working. "Is she going to be ok?" One onlooker asked, and Nora gave him a look that asked if he was retarded "The waters not that hot, it's about as warm as a hot shower!" the girl replied.

"That doesn-?!" the onlooker began, but was interrupted with Ruby resurfacing, coughing, and gasping for air! She had resurfaced a safe distance from the still burning rings, and grabbed on to the edge of the tub containing the hot water "Never mind." With that all the onlookers went their merry way, having lost interest in the girl in red.

Zwei merely glanced at his owner, panting like the mutt he was. Ruby's stomach hurt, she was wet, and she had made a fool of herself in front of so many people. With a beat red face, the girl in red debated weather or not to just drown herself on the spot.

* * *

"I'm reeeeeeeeeeeeeal sorry" Nora repeated for what seemed to be the hundredth time, and Ruby let out a small sneeze. Her Dorm room was really far away, and her next class would start soon, but she had to change out of her wet cloths! They made her look awkward, sticking to her skin, and what not, and she remembered Uncle Crow saying that you'd get sick if you stayed in wet clothing for too long!

"Here." Ren handed the younger girl a jacket, and towel. Where'd he come from?! "also your belly buttons showing, probably from the fire..." he added, and Ruby blushed. She really didn't need him telling her that!

"Wow, what happened here?!"

"Nora!"

Ah, Phyrra, and Jaune had arrived. Just great, more people to bare witness to her embarrassment, and failure! With a lowered head, Ruby ran off before they could say much else, using her semblance to avoid being seen in her embarrassing state by even **more** people. The sheer cold that was beginning to spread through her body because of her speed increase, and wet cloths be damned!

"wow, you guys are jerks..." Russel said as he walked passed the dumbstruck group.

"We don't need to hear that from you!" was Jaunes quick reply, but it wasn't like he could tell the bully he was wrong.

"I'm reeeeeeeeally sorry..." Nora repeated, but in the end she was telling the wrong people. They'd missed their chance to ask what was wrong, and had likely made things worse in the long run. It didn't help that first year students would be doing missions tomorrow, and that meant JNPR wouldn't have another chance to ask the girl what was wrong for a while.

Zwei whined, and walked off. Presumably to follow it's master, and beg for forgiveness.

* * *

Yang looked upon the scene before her.

It was a barren wasteland.

"So your ultimate plan is to leave me here to die..." She muttered.

"What?! No, I just want to show you something!"

"You kidnapped me from my family, and friends to show me something that symbolizes Professor Goodwitch's sex life..."

Raven sighed "No Yang, I told you before right? We have a lot to talk about~" She continued "So I decided, lets talk while Adam reunites with his heterosexual life partner~" the woman joked, but the humor was lost on anyone who wasn't 'in the know'.

"Couldn't you have told me these _things_ when we first met instead of leaving? Also why was it that you ran the moment you heard Ruby's voice?, and while we're on the subject of running, why'd you leave me, and dad?!"

"I'd like to avoid that vile little girl if at all possible." Raven replied, ignoring Yangs final question

"Why!" was the brawlers response, she'd bring the abandonment question up later! Right now she wanted to know what her mothers (still felt weird to think that) apparent beef with her adorable little sister was!

"No reason, now are you going to let me tell you my story, or not?"

Yang clicked her tongue, and leaned back. It was best to keep her mouth shut for now, she'd get what she wanted, and escape when she had the chance. Preferably when she made it back to civilization because she wasn't sure where the heck she was right now! Raven, having noticed the blondes relaxing demeanor decided to begin.

"You see, it all started with a girl..."

* * *

She felt so naked, and understandably so! She'd gone to change, and much to her horror realized that her cloak had been partly burned! Thankfully, it wasn't that bad, and she was sure she could fix it! However, she needed to wash her wet cloths, and that meant abandoning the precious item! This was all new to her, after all she'd never been out without her cloak before. The worst part was that she had no idea how to use the washing machine!

"It's not like I need to wash the uniform..." the girl muttered as she put on her combat boots. She couldn't very well wear the shoes she had on before, they were soaked! Thankfully, the team had spare uniforms. However, Rubys old uniform was pretty much unwearable now. She'd taken a warm shower in an attempt the rid herself of the chill's she'd been feeling, and it worked somewhat. While she'd have to address the cloak issue at some point, Ruby decided now was as good a time as any to try, and engaging contact Weiss!

("It's a good thing these are so durable!") the girl thought as she typed a message on her scroll.

[So, hows the weather out there? I've been great! Learned where babies come from, how do I use a washing machine? love -Ruby Rose]

Now all she had to do was wait, and focus on her classes. Weiss wouldn't reply for a while anyway, and she still had to attend Goodwitch, and Oobleck's classes. ("I'll go get my sweet heart, that'll make things all better!") After yesterday's incident she'd awoken (the second time) to find that her precious was missing! However, she was informed by Goodwitch (who had come to make sure she wouldn't skip classes again) that she had put the weapon in Ruby's locker, where it belonged apparently. ("Crescent Rose doesn't belong in such a dark, and lonely place!") After making sure to put her cloak in a safe place, Ruby made her way out of the room.

It was here that Ruby noticed Zwei. It's head down in shame. The dog also seemed to be holding a bag of sorts. "Hey Zwei, what you got there?" Ruby asked when she noticed the dog. She either refused to see what had happened as Zwei's fault, or forgave him. Regardless, she was curious as to what her friend had with him, and on Que the canine placed the small sack on the floor, right next Ruby's feat. It was almost as if he was offering tribute!

"These are strawberries?!" The girl squealed in delight as she picked them up, and took a bite. However, a thought occurred. "Where'd you find these anyway?" She asked, it came out rather muffled (due to her still munching on the delicious fruit). The dog gave a small whine, and Ruby decided to agree with him. It didn't really matter, and with that Ruby opened up her dorm room door to let the small dog inside. Smiling happily to herself the small rose left, her destination was her next class, and she enjoyed her treat every step of the way!

Meanwhile, Russel Thrush was left cursing the heavens above.

* * *

Weiss was bored.

Her father had practically ordered her to home home, and wouldn't take no for an answer. Thankfully, the incident had ended with the compromise of visiting the family for a while. However, things just happened to get worse from there.

("They're on to me...") Weiss thought, referring to her father, and sister knowing about the documents she'd asked for. ("They may not have come out and said it, but they now what I did, and are digging around.") Weiss hoped that they wouldn't further in their digging, her father seemed adamant in knowing what she was up too. Winter wasn't much better.

Suddenly Weiss's scroll began to ring, and considering that she had nothing better to do decided to take it out. She already knew who it was.

[Ruby Rose, Team: RWBY]

[MSG: So, hows the weather out there? I've been great! Learned where babies come from, how do I use a washing machine? love -Ruby Rose]

Weiss only stared at the screen. She was lost beyond words, and utterly confused. What the heck was going on while she was away?

 **A/N: What did you all think?**

 **My A/N's are always so small :(**

 **Anyway R &R, etc.**


	19. Kamijou-chan's Stupendous Pokémon Advent

_There once was a boy named Kamijou, Kamijou Touma. This is the story of how Kamijou Touma became Kamijou TouMAN!_

* * *

 _Kamijou Touma was an unlucky boy._

 _He didn't know why this was, but none the less it was how it was._

 _Kamijou Touma was an unlucky boy indeed~_

 _However, it seemed like everything was about to change!_

 _For you see, today was the day Kamijou Touma Became a Pokémon Trainer._

* * *

"Are you sure there isn't anything left?" The young man asked, hoping beyond hope that his hope would be fulfilled.

"Well there is one left but..."

"I'll take it!"

The faceless scientist showed him his last available starter Pokémon...

It was a dead Chikorita.

Kamijou Touma wept.

...

In the end the faceless scientist felt pity for young Kamijou, and gave him a Pokédex and five Pokéballs. He even gave our misfortune prone hero a Quick Ball hoping that it would help him catch a starter Pokémon of his own.

TRANSLATION: A pathetic Pokémon that was weak enough to be caught by a failure of a trainer.

for the second time in a row Kamijou wept.

...

However, as he made his way home, young Kamijou saw it.

There was a Pikachu looking at a certain Gekota statue, it seemed to be admiring it.

He reacted before he could think.

The Pikachu was in the Quick Ball before it even noticed it.

Thus began young Kamijou's Pokémon Journey.

He wept, but this time it was due to joy!

 **A/N: I hope you realize this isn't meant to be taken seriously, despite the shout outs and plot~**

 **Chapters will probably be short.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Also Certain Toaru characters will appear, try to guess who they'll be, and what they'll play~**

 **Here's a hint.**

 **Touma stars as the protagonist~**

 **Have fun :)**


	20. RWBY: The End Of A Dream

_It all started when Weiss accidentally stole Rubys innocence._

* * *

Weiss Schnee was a lot of things. brilliant, elegant, dignified, kind of a bitch, and about as rich as a monkey that shit gold. However, she was still human, so it was no surprise that she had finally gotten sick of the cafeteria food.

"Ugh, this food's disgusting." The Heiress sneered as she took another bite. She needed to eat after all, even if the hamburger tasted like cardboard (don't ask) She was sure lettuce wasn't supposed to taste that way.

"Then stop eating it" Yang said as she stuffed her face in the things the cafeteria had the gall to call hamburgers.

"She does have a point though; it doesn't even smell like food..." Blake added as she poked her hamburger with her index finger.

"It's fake I say, Fake like Santa!" Weiss roared. She'd lost it it seemed, but it was at that moment that Yang looked at Weiss, a look that was clearly one of true absolute horror. "What?" The Heiress asked, her question was answered when a stack of books crashed on the floor.

"Santa's Fake?!" Ruby cried. Weiss gave Ruby a dumbstruck look, and then turned to Blake, Blake looked at Weiss, Weiss looked back at Ruby then at Blake, both turned to look at Yang who merely rubbed her temples. Ruby was sobbing now. "Has everything I've known been a lie Yang?!, Is the tooth fairy fake to!" At her teams flinches she realized that it was indeed the case. Ruby let out a wimpier as she recalled her childhood. All the excitement as she left cookies and milk out for Santa to enjoy, all the days where she tried to be a good girl in hopes of Santa bringing her mom home for Christmas, the cape she was sure Santa had brought her one Christmas (although he smelled like uncle qrow after a long day), and most importantly the memory of Santa cutting down a ninja! (he had apparently begun growing out his hair, and using black hair dye, (called it going through a phase) but made her promise secrecy, else he'd ban her from Christmas) All that was a lie?!

It was ill timing that someone finally choose to comment as our favorite future Pyrrah killer and her dogs walked in to get their daily dose of shit called food. "Y-you actually still believed in Santa clause?" Russel (who'd been nearby) questioned the fifteen-year-old, at this another cry of horror was heard

"Santa's fake?!" Emerald cried, and Mercury looked off to the side in embarrassment as Cinder face palmed. Ruby ran passed them, not wanting to question the rest of her life. Unsurprisingly Emerald followed shortly after, and Cinder thought she may have been suffering an aneurysm from the sheer stupidity she was currently witnessing. Mercury was trying his absolute best not to laugh, but lost it as everyone else did too.

"Thanks Weiss, thanks a lot." Yang sneered through the laughter, and threw her "hamburger" at the dumbstruck heiress as she chased after her sister "Ruby wait, I can explain!"

Russel, seeing Yang throw her food at Weiss, completely misunderstood the intent and happily called for a food fight as he tossed a bowl of pudding at the girl.

The cafeteria erupted into chaos.

* * *

 **I've been wanting to do this for a while, and sense I decided that now was as good a time as any considering...**

 **Anyway, it's inspired by this small comic: Can't post it lol~**

 **I plan on continuing this, so stay tuned :)**

* * *

Weiss let out a long sigh as she scrubbed her hair. That food fight had been awful, mostly because that barbarian from Team CRDL had been relentless with his well-aimed gooey foods. Well, he wouldn't be bugging anyone with food ever again much less look at it the same.

On a lighter note she'd found a new use for her glyphs.

A hard knock was heard as someone banged the bathroom door, but Weiss ignored it. She knew who it was, and that brute could just wait her turn. This was her fault after all. Even still, she felt bad about ruining Ruby's childish belief in Santa clause. The knocking got harder, and Weiss growled under her breath.

"I'm breaking down the door if you don't open up princess!"

"What do you want, can't you see I'm trying to get rid of the mess you caused! My hair is still covered in this crap they call cheese and I've been soaking it, and scrubbing it for a good hour!" She really wasn't in the mood for this

"I don't care, you're helping me find Ruby and straightening things out, it's all your fault!" Yang demanded

"My fault?! What sort of fifteen-year-old still believes in Santa! besides if anyone to blame it's you for not telling her sooner!" Weiss shouted back, and the door burst down as the blond charged in. Anger over riding common sense. Weiss, fully nude and still in the shower did the only thing she could do in this situation (the embarrassment, and fear helped), and used her glyphs to force the brawler in the opposite direction, and into a wall.

"Ack, Bitch!"

"The hell is wrong with you?!" Weiss squeaked, and made for a grab at the nearest towel to save whatever modesty she had left. Her hair was still a mess, and some "food" was still stuck to her skin, but with no door and a mad woman there wasn't much choice left than to abandon her shower.

"I'm mad!"

"I can see that" Weiss replied as she shut off the water. She thanked every deity she could think of that she'd come here straight from the cafeteria (where she'd gone after combat classes) because she'd brought Myrtenaster with her into the shower (it was just as dirty as she was, and it seemed like letting it get soaked helped get some grime off). "Leave me alone, I think you've already caused enough property damage" Weiss stated as she worked her magic to create a makeshift "barrier" with what was left of the bathroom door, some dust from Myrtenaster, and her glyphs before going back to what she'd been doing earlier.

If it wasn't for Myrtenaster being water proof she may have been worried about rust.

Regardless, it seemed like the Heiress was done talking to yang for a while. Yang pouted from her spot on the floor.

How to proceed from here…

 **-0-**

"Hey Emerald?" Ruby began "What was Santa to you…?" the girl asked, and the green haired girl had to hold in a gag. She'd gotten over the realization after running out of the cafeteria (she was honestly just ashamed of the look Cinder had given her, anger was one thing but pity was another!), but she couldn't just ignore the girl and leave. Cinder wanted them to try and get close to this team, and if she let a chance like this pass her up Cinder might hang her out to dry! "He was the giver of gifts?" That didn't change the fact that these two clearly had different views on the fat man in red.

Things got worse when an orange blur crashed into the ground next to them.

"So I heard that you'd still believed in Santa until the ice queen spoiled it for you? We'll never fear, for Nora Valkyrie is here!" Said girl was sporting her trademark weapon, and a Santa hat.

Just smile, and think happy thoughts…this is all for Cinders sake, do this….and she'll finally notice me! Emerald thought as Nora began to force Ruby on her feet Notice me sempai! she began, and in her head she chanted for Sempai! like a mantra.

She'd get back at mercury for playing a recording of the phrase on repeat while she slept, but for now she needed to get on with the plan, and make these two her friends!

 **-0-**

Meanwhile, at a certain part of town Police began to run around frantically as an ambulance was called to try and save a poor student who'd been brutally assaulted, and left to die in the back of an ally. His injuries were endless, and everything from a couple of bones to his weapon were broken.

"This is the fifth one this month, and he was an exchange student at that…" An officer muttered "Not even a Hunter, but a student still in training…"

"What do we do from here sir, at this point we need to inform Beacons headmaster…"

"No." The police chief said "We can handle it, and I'd rather avoid Ozpin ordering us around, and taking control of everything. Especially after what happened a few months ago." he was referring to the breach incident "We'll bring this criminal to justice ourselves." He added as the ambulance took the barely alive student away.

A few moments of awkward silence went by before the person the chief was speaking to pointed out the obvious "You do know the hospital's gonnna tell him anyway right?"

"and then that'll lead to this getting even bigger than it already is." The officer added

"Dammit Cloud, I know that!" now the chief silently added as he spotted an airship, and had a brilliant idea on what to do next "We'll inform General Ironwood, he's good at dealing with things like this right?

"He's a general in the strongest army in the world!" the officer added

"and because of how close the Vytal festival is he may even try to keep it under wraps too, your brilliant sir!" Cloud praised the police chief, and his tone made it obvious that this wasn't sarcasm.

"I know~" the officer gloated, and the two began to leave the crime scene. "Handle the rest will you, I'm off to make sure this stays hush, hush" the chief told the officer as Cloud went to bring the car around.

Unbeknownst to them, another individual had heard their conversation and frowned.

* * *

 **Told you i'd be back with more, and yes this has a plot :)**


	21. The Sun & Moon

_Twins Sun and Moon are residents of the Alola region, watch as they live out their lives!_

* * *

Prompt: _Novelize the prologue._  
 **Notes: Yes, this is a rehash.**

* * *

 _A girl named Lillie runs away._

* * *

She'd made up her mind after having a long talk with Wicke about the subject. She had come up with (what she believed to be) the perfect plan! However, as she ran down the empty halls of the Aether Paradise's Lab Area, bag in hand, Lillie wondered if perhaps she'd been a bit too hasty. No. She had to do this now, otherwise Nebby was going to die! Her mother had planned to go through with her experiment the moment she was finished with her work today and Lillie refused to remain compliant! She was gonna take a stand, She was gonna say no! and refuse to stand by, just like...

Just like Gladion.

She was going to save Nebby!

As Lillie raced towards the elevator, she began to hear panicked and confused cries coming from down the hall. Looks like they found out Nebby's missing . Lillie thought. She thanked the gods that she was so close to the elevator, and managed to use it to escape the flurry of footsteps that had began heading her way. However, as she exited the elevator a couple of moments later and slowly walked forward she realized her fatal error.

She'd come to the Conservation Area. The top floor of Aether Paradise.

She was supposed to be in the docks!

Noooooo! Lillie cried (internally). This wasn't where she'd wanted to go at all! She was about to make her way back to the elevator and head down to the Docks, Wicke had assured her that there would be a boat waiting, but before she could carry out her intentions two wandering employees spotted her.

"Stop you!"

She bolted.

They followed.

"Why don't people ever stop when you tell them to!" Employee A yelled

As Lillie ran, she wondered just what she was going to do to get out of here. The two employees were beginning to gain on her, and she was under no illusions when it came to how fast she could run. They were close enough for Lillie to hear the sound their cloths made as they chased her, and she wasn't liking what she was hearing.

"So I just heard from Paul, and apparently the one who catches the president's daughter gets to decide her punishment!"

"Really! Isn't that kind of careless, and irresponsible?"

"Yep, but you know the president! Point is, we just need to retrieve the stolen item, and return it. We're free to do as we please afterword, no questions asked!"

"and what did you have in mind Employee A?"

"ah, so you're on board then Ben?"

"I suppose I am, if only due to worry."

Lillie didn't want to get caught now, she really didn't want to find out how they planned on punishing her either, and she definitely didn't want Nebby to die! She suddenly had an idea, and decided to turn a corner, hoping to lose them.

It was a mistake.

A third employee appeared, and blocked her path forward.

"I, Employee B, have caught you now girl!"

She was trapped.

"Now that we have you, I hope you're looking forward to that punishment kid!" Employee A said, holding up a video camera.

"Punishment?" Employee B asked

"Yes, you want in? You can work the camera, or be part of the action!" Employee A said, the other employee (named Ben, just Ben) simply shot the pair a disgusted look.

"Do I ever." Employee B agreed, already realizing what Employee A was planning by seeing the camera.

Lillie whimpered, and silently despaired as the three employee's slowly approached her. They were still discussing their plans for her punishment, and there was no where left to run now. She failed. She'd failed and Nebby was going to be killed! She'd failed and bad things were about to happen to her! She'd failed and a great tragedy would engulf Alola as a whole!

"Pew! Pew!" came a voice from inside her bag, and much to the shock and awe of the three employees and herself. Lillie was surrounded by a bright sphere of light.

It felt kinda tingly, and with a bright flash of light as bright as the sun the girl vanished into thin air under the full moon.

"W-What was that?" Ben asked, after a while of staring at nothing.

"I don't know..." Employee B muttered, glancing around the area. No sign of the girl anywhere.

Employee A pouted, "Does this mean I can't make my super kawaii dance video no more?"

"..." Ben gave Employee A a blank look. "That's what you wanted?"

"Well yeah, what did you think I was planning?"

 **"** We-well um...you know..."

"No. No I don't know, what did you think I was planning."

"Forget it, it's not important"

"I disagree, because from the look of things, i'm beginning to think you thought I wanted to ra-!"

"Lets just drop it, shouldn't we inform the boss about this development?" Employee B asked, catching both Ben and Employee A's attention, and effectively causing them to drop the subject. However, no one said a word. After all, neither of them wanted to have the misfortune of telling madam Lusamine the bad news.

They say that when she was finally informed, her outraged cry could be heard from space.

* * *

 **A/N: I didn't like what I used to have, so I scraped it and decided to start over from scratch! The goal here is to base each chapter on a prompt while still following the plot~❤**

 **Lets hope it works :)**

* * *

Prompt: _Ask your parents for a quarter. Write about how that quarter made it's way to you._  
 **Note: "Parents" is replaced with "Brother" for this scenario, also the last bit was generally ignored by the end...sorry!**

* * *

 _Moon asks Sun for a quarter, and a father has a meltdown._

* * *

"Hey Sun, can I please have a quarter?"

Sun glanced at his only family, the Pikachu on his shoulder tilted its head curiously "A quarter? Why the heck do you need a quarter for?"

"It's for science-desu!"

Sun didn't believe that for a second. A quarter for science? That was just about the stupidest thing he'd ever heard. "Fine." Tossing the quarter to his only sister, she let out a squeal of delight before wandering off. Sometimes he worried about that girl, she was to relaxed. He'd check up on her later, for now he needed to finish picking these berries before that old lady caught him in her yard again.

* * *

"I got it." Moon presents the quarter for all her friends to see, the three are in awe at the sight. She grins, and one of her friends, Bobby, takes out a Pokéball.

"I got this from my daddy, he said to bring him back right away though" He says. Bobby didn't look any older than five, a trait the rest of Moons friends shared. Nevertheless, they were some of the only friends the girl had.

"Alrighty then, let's do this Min'na!" Moon cheered as Bobby threw his Pokéball in the air with a cry "Go!" The ball let out a flash of red energy as it released the monster within, and after a couple of seconds the Pokémon materialized.

"Alakazam!" It cried "Kazaa?" The Alakazam was confused. This wasn't a battle. ""Wow!"" the children however, didn't seem to notice, and were instead amazed at the sight of the mighty psychic Pokémon. The Alakazam itself was confused, but it recognized little Bobby, so it wasn't to lost. Bobby probably just wanted to play.

"Kewl, it looks so strong!" Moon said as she approached the beast. It flinched, and looked at her with wary eyes. This girl wasn't like the others, and it clearly remembered its trainer ranting about how she was a bad influence, and how she always got Bobby and his friends into trouble. Moon didn't seem to notice it's change in mood, and merely handed it the quarter Sun gave her.

"Oh mighty Alakazam! Show us, with your psychic powers, the history that surrounds this quarter!" Moon demanded, speaking to it like it was a magical wish granting dragon.

It gave her a glare before using psychic!

And dropping her in a small puddle.

"Dōshite?" Moon wailed. The Alakazam continued to glare at her, and made a mental note to contact its trainer. The trainer was a large man who appeared almost immediately, it would seem he'd already been looking for them.

"Bobby, what did I tell you about taking what doesn't belong to you!"

"B-but you said I could" Bobby's voice quivered, and his friends began looking nervous.

The man sighed "I said only if you brought it back right away, I assumed you just needed his help for a minute. Now go back home, you're done playing for the day. You kids go home too!" The children ran off without a word, afraid of getting in trouble. Bobby looked down with watery eyes, gave his father back Alakazam's Pokéball, and left.

"And you! Stay away from my boy! You're a bad influence on him!" he yelled, angry because he assumed Moon was the ringleader of this little fiasco.

"But it was Bobby's idea!"

"I don't care! Just stay away from the kids, you're too old to be hanging around them anyway! Don't you have better things to do than steal berries from old ladies yards, and corrupt our children?!" The man yelled.

Moon simply pouted.

"Ah, so he saw me?" Sun muttered as he began making his way over to the pair. The man glared at the boy, and the boy glared right back.

"You, can't you two behave?!"

"Huh? What are you talking about, I haven't done nothing! and why is she in the water? Did you throw her in! That's child abuse!? What if she gets a cold! We don't have access to any medicine you jerk! What if she dies?! It'll be on your conscience, and she'll haunt the crap out of you!" The man looked taken aback by the boys rant, but realized he may have been overreacting. These children had been doing this for years. Letting out a large breath, the man decided to try and end this once and for all. He dug into his pocket, and pulled out a wad of cash. "Take this and leave town. Everyone's sick of you kids hanging around here, causing nothing but trouble, and being a general eyesore!" He tossed it near suns feet "That Money is more than enough to get you started, goodbye!" With that he left. His Pokémon followed behind him as Moon got back up on her feet. Wet, and feeling a little chilly, but generally fine.

"Wow, what a jerk." Moon said as Sun motioned for his Pikachu to fetch the cash. Moon turned to her brother, an apologetic expression on her face, "He took my quarter." Moon said as the Pikachu returned, holding the money in it's mouth. "Thanks Railgun" Sun counted the cash. It was almost five digits! It may have been demeaning, but money was money. Pocketing the cash, Sun decided they'd head to the clothing store in Hau'oli City to buy Moon a new (dry) outfit before returning to their secret base.

Noticing Moons expression, Sun decided to play the part of the loving big brother. "Don't sweat it, he'll die of a heart attack from that stupid temper of his one of these days!" Moon smiled at his words "That's right!" The twins shared a laugh, and walked off.

As long as they stuck together, they'd be fine.

* * *

"Why did you want a quarter anyway?" The twins were wandering around Iki Town after returning from their short trip down to Hau'oli City for Moons change of cloths. She had put her wet outfit in the shopping bag her cloths would have come in, and then but that in her regular bag. She was wearing a navy blue V-neck Tee, a pair of black Casual Shorts, and white Over-the-Knee Socks. They wasted about $2,020.

Although, the twins silently agreed not to go back to the neighborhood with the crazy Alakazam man ever again.

"I heard that Alakazam can see the life of anything in an instant!

"..."

"That's stupid."

"It's true nii-sama!" Moon huffed "I wanted to know the history of the quarter you gave me, we all did, but Bobby and the rest were cowards!"

"Moon, they're five."

"So what, I'm twelve."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point!" Moon demanded, suddenly her stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

Sun sighed. Iki Town wasn't exactly famous for the culinary arts, not with Hau'oli City within walking distance. Darn, they should have eaten while they were there. "We could head back to the secret base, i'm sure there's still some leftover food there, but in the meantime..." He was about to offer his sister some chips he was sure were still in his bag, but a boy suddenly knocked into her from behind, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

"Ak, Nani? What's your problem!"

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" The boy smiled sheepishly. As he stood up, he noticed the Pikachu on Sun's back and let out a gasp. Railgun looked uncomfortable. "Is that a Pikachu? You're a Pokémon trainer! That's awesome! Would it be alright if we battled?" Sun was at a loss for words, this kid was almost as obnoxious as Moon?!

Speaking of Moon...

"Refused, I'll battle you instead teme! I shall have my vengeance!" Moon declared "And when I win, you'll be buying me Lunch!"

The boy looked taken aback, but composed himself and smiled "Ok!" the boy said as he gestured Moon to follow him. "I have to meet my grandpa though, so lets use the arena near the Kahuna's house."

"Ok! Come on Railgun, let's follow him and battle when he gets his starter! I'll meet you at the secret base later Nii-sama!" Moon grabbed the pikachu and dashed off after the boy. "You talk weird" the boy had said as the two left. Sun sighed, and waved them goodbye. He may as well get back, and make something to eat. However, as he made his way to the Mahalo Trail, a cute blond girl caught his eye. She was standing at the entrance of the route, so avoiding her was rather impossible.

"Really? You want to go up to the ruins? I don't know what you hope to find there..."

"What's she doing? " The girl was glancing around, and holding a bag close to her chest. It was pretty suspicious, and Sun was characteristically curious. When she headed off into the wilderness, Sun followed. Did this make him creepy? Nah, of course not, he was simply making sure she wasn't going to steal his things. He lived nearby after all!

Yep! Totally not creepy at all.

* * *

"Hau, there you are!" A man waved at the boy Moon could only assume was named Hau.

Hau...

Haaaau...

Hauuuuuuu...

The name kinda just rolled off the tongue didn't it?

Hau had led Moon to a Pokémon ring that looked awfully nice, and it was near the Mahalo Trail too! She could go home right after she won. She already caught Sun heading up the path too!

"Who's your friend?" The shirtless man asked.

"Moon Star! Who are you, Oi?" Moon answered before Hau could get a word in.

"Professor Kukui, cousin! You talk weird." Kukui offered the girl his hand, a friendly handshake among new friends. Moon frowned.

"I'm not your cousin..."

"Don't mind it, that's just how the professor is with everyone." Hau assured her, and Moon smiled "Sōdesu ka!"

It is then that Kukui noticed the Pikachu resting on Moons head. The Pikachu caught him staring. "Pika?" Hau also caught him staring, and remembered why he brought her along in the first place "Grandpa's not here yet, so is it ok if me and her battle while we wait?"

"I don't see why not, I wanna see some sweet moves!" Kukui answered, glancing at the girl. She seemed familiar.

"Great!" "Yoshi, it's time to rock'n'roll!" the two cheered, and got into position.

"Go Ember!" Hau cried as he launched his Pokéball in the air. The Rowlet chirped happily as it entered the Pokémon ring.

Moon tilted her head "Ember? but it's green...?"

"I'm a rebel."

"Oh, ok then! Go Railgun!" Moon commanded, the Pikachu merely looked down at the girl. She wasn't his trainer, and it already had a bad feeling about this. Kukui stared to, as did Hau. Moon blushed, and grabbed the electric mouse off her head before tossing it at the Rowlet. "I choose you, Railgun!"

"Piikaaaa!" Railgun cried as it was flung like a Pokéball! He should have expected this, so after improvising a landing, it decided it may as well humor her. Sun would make it up to him later.

"o-ok then, a little unconventional, but a starts a start." Kukui was taken aback. It seemed like the girl barely had any idea what she was doing. Still, the pikachu was listening to her (somewhat) so maybe it'd be fine. They were starting to draw a crowd, and Kukui figured they may as well get started. "I'll referee I suppose. It's a one on one battle, the first Pokémon to faint, or get a ring out losses! Ready? Begin!"

"Ember, use Growl!"

"Railgun, use that thing you do with lightning!"

"..."

Hau was starting to regret accepting her challenge...

* * *

The girl stopped as her bag began shaking "You can't come out! We'll get in trouble if anyone sees you." it was just as he'd feared. The girl was heading directly to their secret base! She was probably planning something mischievous! He knew it! Cute girls couldn't be trusted! They were hiding their evil nature under all that cuteness! The girl continued forward, and without thinking he followed her.

Plank Bridge. The bridge connected Iki Town with Ruins of Conflict. This was the only way to reach their secret base. Obviously he didn't build the base in the ruins themselves, that might have angered the guardian deity of Melemele Island! However, wild Pokémon tended to avoid the area, so he and Moon saw fit to construct a base behind one of the statues. It was loose enough to move, but sturdy enough to stay standing and look like it wasn't broken at all! It hid the base in plain sight, and honestly he didn't want to have to move again. Even still, the girl was sprinting to the bridge!

Sun had an epiphany.

Maybe this girl was just paying her respects? Maybe she had a Pokémon in that large bad of hers? Maybe he was just overrea-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING?!"

The girl let out a yelp as the strange cloud shaped Pokémon(?) flew out of her bag, and began...floating? Flying? LEVITATING?! on the bridge before them. It seemed awfully happy to be out of that bag. Suddenly the Pokémon looked up at the sky, as if it sensed danger? Wait, nah it just caught sight of some Spearow.

and now the Spearow were circling it.

and now they were attacking it.

He should really be doing something.

The Pokémon looked awfully scared, and the girl was frozen in place, darn! Now he was feeling guilty for just staring! Hardening his resolve, Sun walked forward. He was intent on helping the freaky Pokémon, and it's...trainer? (She was carrying it in a bag or goodness sake), and this was totally not out of feeling guilty for following her, It wasn't!

She was fidgeting, and whimpering as if trying to force herself to do something. Suddenly she spun around to face him and he mentally panicked. "ok, ok, ok! calm down!"

"Ah..." she began, and he simply went with his gut.

"Who are you?" dammit gut, I trusted you!

"H-help..." she either ignored, or missed his fumble and appeared to be on the verge of tears, darn, (she reminded him of Moon that one time they saw that Snorlax eat a Pichu that had been dancing on a mountain of berries). "Save Nebby!"

"Pe-e-ew!" Nebby cried, Sun assumed it was asking them to save it from something that was honestly it's own fault. He let out a sigh. He hated having to be a hero, it usually ended badly.

"Those Spearow are attacking it! But...but I'm afraid to go out there..." The girl's legs were shaking. "My legs feel like they might give out..."

"Ok, ok, ok! Move!" Sun demanded, moving the girl to the side, and stepping onto the bridge.

Her arms were soft.

Dammit Sun, focus!

He took the first step, and then charged toward the Nebby, hoping his actions would scare the Spearow away. The bridge shook under his weight, and the force of his steps. The Spearow noticed him coming, and decided to try and carry Nebby off instead. He reached the poor (kinda pathetic) Nebby and used his body to shield it from the dumb birds relentless attacks. Ouch! they were pecking him!? That's it, they were so diced...oh right, Railgun was with Moon.

Shit.

The Spearow sure seemed confident in their numbers, but he doubted the Spearow would be kind enough not take advantage of him leaving Nebby exposed so that he could punt them with his bag...that's funny, was Nebby glo-!?"

Nebby exploded, the bridge was torn asunder, and Sun was sure he heard the girl gasp as he and Nebby fell to their untimely deaths.

"Sorry Moon...but I regret nothing!"

Or would have, had it not been for the bolt of something that shot down from the sky, zapping the Spearow who'd been flying in a circle waiting for him to hit the water so they could feast on his and Nebby's remains, and carrying them to safety before they hit the water.

Those Spearow were definitely dead though, he's pretty sure he saw them hit the water.

Sun, and Nebby's savior set them down near the girl, who looked relived, before presenting itself before them. Sun was to awestruck to speak, and from the look of things, so was the girl. His savior was the guardian deity, Tapu Koko! However, it simply gazed at them a while longer before letting out a cry, powering up, and blasting off into the clear blue sky.

"Pew!" Nebby bounced off Suns hands, and made its way over to the girl while Sun stood up. That was an experience he'd never forget, that's for sure. Getting saved by thee Tapu Koko! Just wait until he told Moon!

"Oh... Oh thank goodness!" The girl breathed, Sun noticed she was trying to calm herself down. She seemed to be a pretty jumpy person, the complete opposite of him, or his sister. She frowned, and looked down at Nebby while Sun dusted himself off. "You tried using your power again...didn't you?" Nebby glanced up at the girl as she continued "You know what happened last time you used it. You couldn't move for ages after that. I don't want to see you like that again!" She was upset, but wiped the tears that were beginning to build, and shook her head "No... I shouldn't say that. I'm sorry, Nebby... I knew you were trying to save me that time..." She began to drift off "And I can't even help you in return..."

"Pew!" Nebby began floating towards something shiny it found, and Sun only noticed because Nebby was heading towards it. Although, it seemed like Nebby ignored the girls entire talk. How sad. Maybe this was its way of telling her not to worry to much?

"What... What is that?" the girl asked as Nebby picked it off the ground "Pew pew!" it cried as it brought it to her. The action reminded Sun of Railgun, and that money from earlier. He'd already wasted half of it, but still those were good times.

"A sparkling...stone? It feels almost warm somehow..." Lillie muttered, as she inspected the small stone Nebby had brought her. It was then that she remembered about Sun, and turned to him. She bowed and thanked him for saving Nebby before apologizing. "I'm so grateful to you for helping us out of that dangerous spot. My names Lillie, what's yours?"

"Sun...Sun Star!" Lillie walked over to him, and held out her hand. Sun was nervous, but at least he was able to act somewhat normal around her now. It was progress! She handed him a stone.

It was pretty.

"I think this stone must belong to you..." Lillie said as she backed away from the boy "Don't tell anybody about this... About seeing Nebby... Its...It's a secret!" The girl cried out as she turned to Nebby and asked it to get in the bag, so much for telling Moon. He kept his promises after all.

The small Pokémon looked like it didn't want to get in the bag, but it had caused enough problems for today and seemed to understand that. Once she was sure it was secure in her bag, Lillie began to make her way back to the Mahalo Trail, but paused and turned to Sun. She seemed worried "Um...I'm worried we might get attacked again by some wild Pokémon or...or something. I know it's to much for me to ask but... Do you think you could see us back to town?"

Sun looked back at the now ruined Plank Bridge, then to Lillie, and agreed.

* * *

"Pika!" Railgun cried as it was sent flying backward by Embers Tackle attack. This battle was going awfully. Moon didn't know any of Railgun's moves?! Why, oh why had she even agree!?

"Ember, use tackle again!"

"Railgun, use your shiny tail attack the moment it charges at you!" shiny ta-? ah! she meant iron tail! Railgun smacked ember right on the kisser with it's attack, but much to his horror, it had little to no effect?! Oh yeah, it had used Growl on him quite a number of times...

"Leafage!" Hau commanded, the attack hit dead on and Railgun was tossed right out of the ring by the force.

"Railgun nooo!" Moon cried, as she ran to his side.

"It's over cousins! Hau wins!" Hau frowned, and the crowd dispersed, clearly disappointed. A lot of these kids were trainers who were about to start their Island Challenge, and this battle had probably left a sour taste in their mouths. Recalling Ember, Hau confronted Moon. "That Pikachu's the other guy's isn't it?"

"Yeah, so? nii-sama lets me borrow his stuff all the time, and Railgun's a mutual friend!" Moon smiled, but Railgun frowned from his spot in Moons arms, mutual was subjective here.

"I see..." Hau replied. He should have fought harder for battling the guy.

"Hey Lillie!" The professor suddenly called out, catching everyone's attention.

"Ah, Nii-sama!" Moon and Railgun ran over to Sun upon noticing him walking side by side with a girl they didn't know.

"Ah, hello professor!" Lillie greeted the professor, and began explaining herself as Moon and Railgun reached Sun.

"I thought you were heading back to the secret base! Why are you here? What have you been doing all this time?" Moon asked, noticing Suns dirty cloths. He also smelled like charcoal. Railgun didn't seem to mind, opening the boys bag and crawling inside. It helped itself to the Oran berries Sun had "borrowed" from that old ladies garden earlier.

"Oh you know..." Sun began, noticing Lillie's gaze on him "Stuff..."

"Oh... well I lost, so lets head off home!"

"..." Sun's hesitation caught Moons attention. "What."

"About that...I don't think we'll be able to go back to the secret base for a while..."

"Why's that?" Moon asked, Railgun looked equally curious from its spot inside Suns bag.

"The bridge kinda..." How could he phrase this without blurting out Lillie's secret Nebby? "Exploded, yeah totally exploded. Must have been cheap construction. Darn Spearows and their explosions." Well, it wasn't like he was lying.

"Wait, you two were living over there?" Lillie asked, panic in her tone. She'd been talking to the professor when she'd heard that startling bit of information.

"Yep" "No." the twins answered, and Sun mentally cursed himself for Moons blunt honesty. Lillie looked about ready to cry, she probably thought it was all her fault again. Dammit Sun, why couldn't you wait until they'd left before you opened your big mouth?!

It was at this point that Kukui spoke up "I don't think we've introduced ourselves yet cousin!"

"I'm not your cousin?"

"No Nii-sama, he apparently calls everyone that."

"Oh, it's kinda like you and your...um unique way of speech"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Moon asked, but Sun ignored her. Focusing on Kukui "Sun Star, and this is my sister Moon, but i'm sure you've met."

"Don't ignore me!"

"Yep, it was a memorable meeting! My name's Kukui, "

Sun flinched "You mean Professor Kukui?! Alola's leading Pokémon Professor?!"

"In the flesh!"

"And i'm Hau, hey want to battle?!" Hau asked, coming out of no where, and interrupting. Kukui looked annoyed, but brushed it off. Boys would be boys after all. Railgun looked horrified, and Moon looked insulted. Sun shook his head. "Sorry, but I only have Railgun, and he seems like he's had enough battling for today." Railgun let out a sigh of relief.

"Ah, that's to bad...how about tomorrow? We can fight during the festival!" Hau offered. The Pikachu knew some moves, and wasn't some fresh inexperienced Pokémon, if the way it was moving during that awful battle was anything to go by. Its skill had suffered due to Moons poor command. She wasn't awful, but her lack of knowledge when it came to the Pokémon she'd been using was what led to her defeat. The pikachu seemed to belong to Sun, so Sun would probably offer a more fun experience.

"I guess" Sun agreed. He still needed to figure out where they were going to sleep tonight. That base had all their belongings. All their bags had were Moons wet cloths, some berries, and Railguns Pokéball...but he'd figure that stuff out later. Kukui chose this moment to continue where he'd left off. "Sun, and Moon Star? Those are interesting names to say the least."

"Yeah..." Sun responded, suspicious to what Kukui meant by that. The man seemed to have noticed this however, and decided to change the topic.

By throwing Lillie into the line of fire!

"This is my assistant Lillie, it seems you two ran into a bit of trouble back at the Plank Bridge, yeah?"

"You could say that..." Sun said

"He helped me save Nebby! but-" huh, it would seem like her secret wasn't very secret at all.

"The Kahuna's back!" "Kahuna Hala has returned!" "Our guardians chosen one has returned!" the following shouts caught their attention, and the group turned to where the voices were coming from. They caught sight of a rather large man making his way up the steps. "Who's that?" Moon asked

"Only one of the best trainers in Alola!" Sun continued, recognizing the large man "The Kahuna's are basically demigods when it comes to Pokémon battles...allegedly"

"I wouldn't go that far cousin, but they are strong trainers, chosen by the islands guardian deity itself."

"That's cool!"

"Guardian deities?" Moons question would go unanswered, as the Kahuna caught sight of them, and made his way over to the group.

"Have I missed something?"

"Naw, but where'd you go off to Kahuna? I thought we were meeting here."

"I am Kahuna of this island after all, whenever there is a problem on the island, it is my duty to resolve it." The Kahuna subtly glanced at Sun and Moon, before returning to his conversation with Kukui. Sun would have missed it if he wasn't so perceptive, Moon had been to busy trying to wrestle a berry out of Railgun's hands to notice. "For some reason I thought I saw Tapu Koko flying about... Lillie, you wouldn't happen to know anything about this now would you?" He asked, aware that the girl had been planning to visit the ruins of conflict today.

"Oh, um... Yes Kahuna Hala..." Lillie nodded, as she turned to face the large man. Forgetting her initial panic over hearing that Sun and his sister were now homeless. "Nebby was being attacked by Spearow on the Plank Bridge when this boy helped it get away... But the bridge collapsed, an-!"

"Allegedly, also I thought we agreed that the bridge exploded!"

"The bridge exploded?!"

"I just told you this!"

Lillie ignored them. "and I thought both of them might fall to the bottom of the ravine. And that was when the island's guardian deity swooped in to save them!"

"Whoo! That's something you don't hear everyday!"

"Ho! Although it is said to protect us, our Tapu Koko is a rather fickle creature." Hala turned to Sun "Yet our guardian was moved to save you." He then turned to Kukui "Kukui, my boy, I think we've got cause to celibate! It seems I should entrust this brave and kind young man with a Pokémon of his own."

"Pika?!" Railgun couldn't believe his ears, another Pokémon? But Sun already had him! Moon took this chance to swipe the berry from his grip, and quickly shoved the whole thing in her mouth, much to Railguns disgust. The action caused him to fall out of Suns bag"Pika, Piii!" Railgun cried as he hit the ground bellow with a thud.

"Really?" Sun asked, he couldn't believe his ears. True, it may be a little more difficult to feed more mouths, but with two Pokémon under his command, he could actually try to battle now! He'd been afraid that one Pokémon wouldn't be enough, but with two he had one for reserve encase he ever lost and needed to get to a Pokémon Center. Battles also meant money!

"That would be awesome, hey you want to battle after?" Hau asked

"..."

"What"

"Are battles all you think about Hau?"

"Well, I haven't had much of a chance to fight any serious battles, so i'll take what I can find Sun!" Hau happily explained

"Makes sense" Sun was still unsure though, they'd technically lost their house. Technically because it was still there, they just couldn't reach it.

"Aw, lucky, I wish I had a Pokémon too..." Moon pouted "Why'd mom have to leave only you with a Trainer Passport, she should have gotten one for me while she was at it."

She was ignored.

"I'm glad to meet you, child. I am Hala-"

"The Kahuna of Melemele Island."

"My, you're well informed. I've also heard plenty about you two, and I'm glad we got the chance to meet today!" Sun was taken aback, but it seemed like the Kahuna wasn't punishing them, so he figured they were in the green. "That's...cool!"

"Quite!" Hala took out three Pokéballs "Come my Pokémon, let's have a look at you!" The Pokémon were unleashed, and sat upon the small ring Hau, and Moon had used earlier. This action caught the attention of the nearby trainers, waiting for their own Pokémon as well.

"First is the Grass-type Pokémon, Rowlet!"

"Rooo!"

"He likes to dance! Next, is the Fire-type Pokémon, Litten!"

"Ten."

"He likes to jump, and last is the Water-type Pokémon, Popplio!"

"Popppp!"

"He's got problems..." Hala whispered as the water Pokémon began trying to chew its tail, but as it lacked front teeth, and it couldn't even reach its tail. It was apparent that this was a losing battle. Its fellow starters merely gave it blank stares, before ignoring it completely. Moon seemed captivated by it however, she was awestruck by it's majestic beauty, the determination it possessed. Despite the futility of the situation, it just kept trying! What was it thinking about, as it tried to chew its tail, with teeth it would never have? Hala noticed the girl gazing upon the Pokémon she could never have like she'd just discovered fire, and sighed.

"You know young lady, if you'd like I can give you the Popplio, on one condition."

"You have me on give you the Popplio, Hala-sama!"

"Has anyone ever told you you talk weird?"

"Condition?" Sun asked, it seemed like the Kahuna really did have an utter motive for talking to them.

"Yes, it's not a big condition really, I'd just like you two to join my grandson on his Island Trials!"

"Island trials, what are those?!" Moon asked

"Really."

"Sun never tells me anything!"

"Only because you can't stay still long enough to listen. Island Trials are like these coming of age things kids go on when their around our age, but we've never had the chance because of the lack of parental figures in our lives. We'll do it!"

"Yay!"

"Really, that's great!" Hau cheered "We can battle each other for practice while we travel!" Moon looked horrified at the realization that Hau was the grandson Hala had mentioned, Sun only looked down at her, as if telling her Really? It was kinda obvious.

"Excellent!" Hala continued "So which Pokémon will you choose as your partner?"

"Welp, it's a free Pokémon, so Imana choose... The Litten!" Sun said, pointing at the can who seemed offended. Railgun glared at it, and it glared back. "Moon's getting the Popplio, so I'm getting the Litten" He liked this logic. Railgun was strong against Popplio anyway, so it was only fair.

Hala smiled "Only when you have both chosen each other, can you truly call each other partners." Hala began, and motioned the two to follow him up to the Pokémon ring, where the "ceremony" would take place. He set both Pokémon down, and asked the twins to stand a couple of feet away from them. It kind of reminded Sun of the first time his mother introduced him to Railgun, back when he was still a Pichu.

Speaking of Railgun, he was standing by Suns feet, glaring at the Pokémon like they'd stolen his juice box.

Pulling Railgun's Pokéball out of his backpack, Sun recalled the electric mouse, who he was sure wanted to start something with the Litten and Popplio before they even joined their team, and smiled at his soon to be best friend. The Litten frowned.

Sun also began to notice the crown of somewhat annoyed children beginning to gather.

"So let us see if those little Pokémon there decide to choose you!"

Sun and Moon looked the Pokémon in the eyes, and the Pokémon fixed their gazes up at them. This continued for several moments, until the Litten sighed and made its way over to Sun. Kukui shook his head in agreement, and Lillie gasped. Sun held Litten gently in his arms, and smiled.

"I think i'll call you...Shadow?"

Litten frowned.

"Ok...how about Mewtwo?"

Sun was hit with embers

"Ak, ok, ok, ok! How about..." Glancing around for anything that might help him figure out an awesome name, he caught sight of the Alakazam man from earlier (which was weird, what was he doing here?) and realized he had the perfect name.

"Hairball, so that the Pokémon who fall at your feet will live out the rest of their lives in shame. Shame that they lost to the mighty Hairball!"

The Litten was not amused, but it seemed to accept it after much consideration.

Furball was born.

"and I shall call you, Lasagna-chan!" Everyone in the area did a spit take at Moons choice of name. The Popplio stopped what it was doing, and just stared at her. It stared at her until it approached her and bit her in the shin for her insolence. Moon let out a pained cry, and kicked it.

Everyone gasped.

The Popplio slowly got up, and made its way back to Moon. It looked up to her and barked. It barked, it bounced, and it danced like it just didn't care! Then suddenly, it stopped, looked her dead in the eyes, and bowed its head.

Hala immediately understood.

Sun had earned the Pokémon's curiosity, but Moon had earned the Pokémon's respect.

Moon gently lifted the Popplio into her arms "Lasagna-chan, you and me are gonna be legendary!" Lasagna tilted its head, confused "I'll figure out the at what later, whats important is that we are!"

"Popppli!"

Hala let out a laugh, before turning to the gathered trainers who'd been witnessing the event. "Now that you've seen how it's done, whose ready to try and recive their own starter Pokémon?"

The crowd cheered!

* * *

 **A/N: I was watching Game Grumps while I wrote this lol**

 **Probably gonna regret updating chapters before I finish the fic though, but I figure I should leave something besides a prologue...**

 **PS: The vid that inspired Employee A's "Super Kawaii Dance Video" idea: watch?v=HhVi3Ls7KtU**


	22. Caught in a Blind

_A small mistake leaves the #3 level 5 temporally blind. Meanwhile, Touma get's caught in a bind._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Caught in a blind**

...

There was a bright flash followed by a pained scream, and silence.

Misaka Mikoto stood there unmoving.

Everything was white.

It was then that she realized her situation.

Misaka Mikoto had gone blind.

...

("wha...ha?!") the girl thought, beginning to panic

("WAIT!, just calm down Mikoto this is nothing!") she reassured herself ("I'm sure it'll go away eventually, yeah!") she continued ("and besides, it isn't as if i can't see, i still got my **Radar Sense**!") the girl thought. However, she soon realized how ineffective it was in her situation.

("Grr, what do i do!") she thought, perhaps some insight as to why she wouldn't just go ask for help is needed.

You see in normal circumstances Misaka Mikoto probably would have asked for help, but today wasn't a normal situation.

No she didn't have a date with a certain dense idiot.

and no, it wasn't the day of a Gekota related event either.

Her father had called her the night before, and told her about wanting to see her. She had been excited, and agreed. However, the next day (today) while she had been getting ready, she had noticed an odd sphere on Kuroko's desk, feeling genre savvy (justified as this **was** Kuroko after all) she decided to investigate what it was and accidentally activated it.

It was a fucking flash bomb.

Her roommate had a fucking flash bomb.

If she ever saw her again, Kuroko would feel the wrath of 1000 bolts! (she refused to acknowledge that this was partly her fault).

Meanwhile, a certain teleporter cringed.

"What's wrong Shirai-san?"

"Nothing...I just feel like i forgot something..."

"That's no good, what if it was something important!"

"We don't have time to worry about that now, we have a case to close!"

Uriharu sighed "I still think it may be important..."

Thus, the two side characters went back to doing what they always did~

Anyway, Misaka was meeting her father. However, being blind would have complicated things. (which she didn't want, she rarely saw her father as it was)

("I know this isn't permanent because it wasn't enough light, but I don't know how long it'll last") the electromaster thought.

However, it seemed like she wouldn't get a chance to think the situation over as she was suddenly grabbed roughly and taken out of the room

"wha?!"

"You've got some balls to try to skip class in your dorm don't you Misaka?"

She knew that voice...

"Bu!"

"No buts."

She stayed silent, her fear overpowering her rationalism (seemed to happen often) as the Dorm Mistress dragged her off to class like a rag doll.

("Maybe it won't be bad?")

It's unknown how the dorm mistress knew what class she attended in the morning and it's probably better that way.

...

It had indeed been bad.

She had been dragged into class, and was sure that if she could see, she would have seen the faces of her classmates as they tried to hold in their laughter. If that didn't make things any worse she had to make an effort to stay incognito. Her "radar" only gave her a three-dimensional map, it didn't show her writings.

She had several close calls, but was generally ignored by the instructor (probably because she was dragged by the dorm mistress before she could get her bag, and as a result was ill prepared for the day)

Thankfully, it seemed like everyone was avoiding her (and she was grateful). However, she couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

Maybe it was the fact that she had already dodged some soccer balls, a scouter, some bird poo, and a squirrel, but she felt like her day was about to get worse.

The second she heard a snicker, she realized how right her worries were.

...

Kamijou Touma was having a **GREAT** morning~

He had woken up feeling full of energy, and during breakfast Index had eaten a lot less than she usually did.

It was a miracle.

Afterword he had gone to school, and discovered that he had passed this weeks quiz. This would mean he'd have the weekend all to himself :D

While he was messing around with his textbook he had found over 10,000 yen in it.

It was a miracle.

It was too good to be true.

It was scaring him.

He was terrified.

This **was** to good to be true!

It was no wonder that Kamijou Touma decided to head home for the day, giving the excuse that he was feeling under the weather. Tsukuyomi Komoe, noticing his stress, decided to let him leave for the day, but told him that he'd have to work twice as hard tomorrow.

As he made his way back to his dorm, Kamijou Touma was met with despair.

...

 **A/N: I caught inspiration!**

 **I wonder if anyone can guess what's going to happen next, how about this: the one who guesses correctly wins a "with-in my power, and proper" request~**

 **Sorry for the wait, i was to stupid to write due to lack of sleep lol. :)**


	23. Cataclysmic Chaos

_Ruby's been noticing it for a while now, but hadn't been able to do much about it. However, today was the last straw! It wasn't any of her teammates, or friends then who could it be! Something has risen, and it may be up to her alone to stop it before it's too late. Can Ruby, and whoever she drags along for the ride solve this mystery? or are they doomed to fail._

* * *

 **Cataclysmic Chaos**

 _Ruby's been noticing it for a while now, but hadn't been able to do much about it. However, today was the last straw! It wasn't any of her teammates, or friends then who could it be?! Something has risen, and it may be up to her alone to stop it before it's too late. Can Ruby, and whoever she drags along for the ride solve this mystery? or are they doomed to fail._

 **Chapter 1: The Unlikely Alliance.**

Ruby had been jumpy for the past week. While it wasn't strange for the peppy girl to be more than a little over eccentric, her current attitude, and state of ming was beginning to worry those around her. Her team missed the old ruby, the one who convinced them to get bunk beds so they wouldn't have to throw some stuff out, the one who thought Blakes cat ears were kind of cute, the one who yang believed would never work up the guts to admit to having a crush on a certain someone, and whenever said person was brought up with the subject of "confessing" would act like a smitten preschooler... (granted Yang would kill them before ever letting Ruby date, but still it was the thought that counted)

It all started about a week ago...

The team had just gotten back from class, and were still recovering from the events that had transpired a few weeks ago. (The breach had been a big deal, and the team had been worried about their leader...who had been caught by the enemy, but seemed fine) Then Ruby started acting "off", and claiming that someone had taken the cookies she had made before they left. Obviously her team denied it, and while she had accused them of the act, she quickly dropped it due to their alibis.

However, that just caused her to blame Team JNPR, or more specifically, everyone but the leader. (as Ruby claimed he wouldn't do it, and everyone reluctantly agreed (he apparently wouldn't have had the balls) despite accusing Ruby of being bias.)

What followed was a ridiculous interrogation that ended with said team being rather annoyed with the girl, and said girls own team followed (however, one member in particular began to grow rather worried). Regardless, the matter was dropped, but not forgotten.

A few days later it (apparently) happened again, and once again ruby was freaking out. However, by this point both her own team, and Team JNPR just to ignored her.

In retrospect, Yang should have seen the events that followed coming from a mile away.

* * *

Ruby Rose was the leader of Team RWBY for a reason. That reason wasn't because she was a talented little girl surrounded by people much older than her, nor was it because she was adorable. It was because she was a genius, and now this genius was mad!

She wasn't sure who, but someone (or something) had been stealing her cookies! When she first started noticing she thought nothing of it, it was likely just one of her teammates taking a few for themselves. Then she was missing the entire jar, and now she wanted answers!

It didn't help that they got into her secret strawberry stash.

Admittedly accusing her teammates, and friends wasn't the smartest thing to do, but she had been angry at that point, and not thinking clearly. Now she only felt guilty. She hadn't trusted her friends when push came to shove, and now they were avoiding her. She vowed to fix this somehow, but first came the task of solving this mystery! (They were also avoiding her, so she couldn't try to make it up to them even if she tried)

("but where do I start?") she thought. Ruby was alone in the room, having been "ditched" by her teammates. Not like she could blame them considering how rude she'd been. While it gave her room to think, it also made her feel even worse. It was lonely being alone. ("I can't think that way now, it's the cookie thief's fault!") she reasoned. Suddenly realization hit her like a ton of bricks, and she decided to make her way to the only person she was sure would know what to do, but paused.

("I can't ask for his help on this.") she thought, ("I have to do this on my own, otherwise nothing will change!") with her mind made up she returned to her previous position in the room, and tied to relax, as to get the thoughts flowing ("Besides, he'll likely get angry at me again, and won't believe me"). She would figure this out on her own. There was no need to trouble others for her failures. With a new found resolve, Ruby Rose planned her next move. Her counter attack began now!

Meanwhile, her teammates were doing their own things as opposed to the rational thing, such as realizing there was something wrong, or keeping a better eye on their now rogue leader. Regardless, they were conveniently doing these "things" together.

What were these things you ask?

Why it was an intervention in the cafeteria, and they were discussing their current problem while eating the special of the day.

"She's just over-reacting, that dunce always does things like this." Weiss reasoned "If we ignore her she'll come to her senses, and apologize. There's no need to do anything."

"I hope you're right..." Blake muttered "at least she stopped digging though the laundry." she added, but her eyes never left her book.

"I don't know, I just have this bad feeling..." Yang muttered "Like if we don't do something now, it'll escalate into something beyond our control..."

"You're over thinking it." Weiss reassured her "besides, what can that dunce possible do that's as bad as this?"

"Well there was that one time at signal we-" Yang began, but quickly shut her mouth and tried to change the subject "You know what, maybe you're right!" She agreed

"I know I am, but you're not getting out of this that easy." Weiss began "Finish what you were saying Yang" She growled not liking the image that was sneaking into her head.

"No." At this Blake put down her book, it seemed like she was also interested in what Yang was trying to hide.

Yang began to sweat nervously.

* * *

Ruby let out a cry of frustration. This no good cookie thief was clever, and covered its tracks well!

She was currently sitting in the room of her newest partner trying to figure out the thief's next move was.

"Can you go back to your own room now," The voice brought Ruby out of her thoughts "It's honestly not that big a deal, and you can always just buy more cookies." Ruby glared at him, and while he would have normally glared back, he now feared the shorter girl.

 _He'd been in the training room, learning what he could to get stronger after the incident in Forever Fall. It was embarrassing, and remembering that incident always brought up bad memories. Regardless, if he could get stronger everything would be ok._

 _At least, he hoped it would. Otherwise that stupid rabbits team would murder them_

 _No, no, no! It would be OK! Jaune was the perfect example of trash getting better! If he could do it, the he could too!_

 _"I heard we've been through similar events, you and I."_

 _Cardin let out a shriek, and turned to the source ready for a fight. What he saw was the red brat from that bitch Blakes team. How did she get here without him noticing?! "What do you want?!" the question came out a lot louder than he intended, but one couldn't really blame him. The 15-year-old had terrified him, appearing out of nowhere like that._

 _However, she seemed unfazed by the tone of his voice "I heard that you've also had things disappearing on you with no logical explanation as to why, or how." Cardin stiffened, how'd this girl know that?!_

 _As if reading his mind, Ruby continued. "Something has been stealing my cookies, and sadly my allies have abandoned me in my moment of peril, but I recently discovered that I can't be the only one who's fallen victim to this evil." Cardin was confused, so Ruby decided to get to the point "I asked around, and a certain pigeon made the off handed comment that you were suffering from similar incidents, so I came here."_

 _"Ok…that doesn't really answer my question." Cardin began, speaking slowly_

 _"Ah…"_

 _There was an awkward silence between the two as they stood in the training room. Ruby, having realized she had no idea what to do now, and Cardin not really understanding what was happening. However, a thought occurred._

 _"How did you get that information, I'm sure my team wouldn't say something like that for no reason!"_

 _Ruby seemed surprised that he asked this "Um…well they kind of teased me for getting so worked up over cookies, and then started pulling on my cloak so I hit them."_

 _"You hit them?"_

 _"Yeah!" She seemed to perk up at this point "I hit them with my sweet heart just like how Yang told me to whenever boys ganged up on me!" Cardin suddenly had a bad feeling "I hit them until they went squishy, and then the brown one told me that you were in a similar situation so I came here."_

 _"I see." Cardin muttered, it was at this point that he realized he was alone in a room with a girl 2 years younger than him, who's sister (while hot) terrified him, and both could likely kill him three times over. The worst part was that ruby seemed oblivious enough to do it offhandedly._

 _Cardin may have been a bit arrogant, but even he knew the odds weren't in his favor._

 _"Well…I'm not sure how I could help you, so I'll just be goi-!" Ruby grabbed him by the arm, and while Cardin was sure that he was strong enough to break free, that scythe of hers was rather scary looking…_

 _"I want to catch this cookie thief, and bring him to justice, and you're going to help me!"_

 _"What, why would I do that?!" he asked, getting out of the younger girls grip. However, it seemed like she expected this answer "Because if you don't, I'll do what I did to your team for pulling on my cloak."_

 _She got as close to eye level as she could to him as she finished her threat "and_ ** _nobody_** _pulls the cloak."_

 _"Fine!" He gave in, anything was better than making_ ** _more_** _enemies. "But why don't you ask Arc, he's your stupid friend isn't he?!"_

 _"He's not stupid!"_

 _"Oh please, he pretty much lied his way into Becon, did you know his transcripts are fake?!"_

 _That was news to ruby, she'd have to ask about that later, but right now her cookies took priority. "That doesn't matter, Jaune is still Jaune, and besides…" she fidgeted nervously "His team's kind of not talking to me after I accused them of being thieves"_

 _"I see." So that's what she meant by allies abandoning her. It seemed he wasn't getting out of this without some trouble. "Fine, I don't even care anymore, but if I'm helping you you're helping me!" With that Cardin left the training room "I'm going to bed"_

 _"Glad we came to an agreement, see you tomorrow partner!"_

 _"Whatever." If he was lucky, she'd forget all about it, and he could go back with trying to master his mace. Although, it wasn't until he reached the hall his dorm was on that he realized what he did._

 _("Was it really wise to spill the beans on Jaune?") He wondered, but in the end decided that he just didn't care anymore. Entering his Dorm room, he was met with a shocking sight._

 _His team was in pretty bad shape, and upon noticing him asked what happened with Ruby. It seemed that she had quite literally hit them with her sweet heart until they "went squishy", and Dove decided to rat him out (their excuse was that they were unarmed, figures.) When he asked why they didn't just rat her out, they countered saying that it wouldn't have turned out in their favor if they did. (after all, getting their asses kicked by a little girl was too demining)_

 _Cardin began to explain what had happened in the training room, but a knock at the door interrupted him mid explanation, and upon answering and seeing who was on the other side did Team CRDL realize the situation they were in._

Sighing again Cardin put his head on the table. "What's with this obsession of yours?" he asked, and Ruby glared at him again, but he continued. "Why are you so keen on figuring out why your sweets are disappearing?"

"It's to clear my name!"

"Clear your name?"

"Yes!"

"Shouldn't you just apologize for accusing your friends of stealing your stuff?" It was a pretty obvious answer, and even a bully like Cardin knew that this was usually the way to go. Granted, he wasn't about to do that when he was sure the rabbits team leader would want him to beg for forgiveness, but it was the thought that counted.

"I did, but they're still ignoring me…" She muttered, and started doing that annoying thing with her fingers. "Did you know that they didn't even bother waking me up this morning? They just went off on their own to do who knows what!" she started to fidget around in her seat "I already said I was sorry!" she whined, and put her head on the table.

Cardin let out another sigh. He'd been doing that a lot lately, and this girl wasn't helping. His teammates were trying to become invisible, keeping an eye on him, but not having the balls to get any closer ("Cowards."). Still, Ruby reminded him a lot of a sad dog, and he liked dogs. They were loyal even if you treated them like crap, truly an admirable trait!

"Maybe we should figure out who else in our general area's getting robbed?" He said. If he was stuck in this situation, he may as well add his input. Letting Ruby do what she wanted wouldn't make things go any faster after all.

And he wanted her to try and save him from the evil that was Team CFVY. The rabbit and ruby were friends right?

Giving him a surprised glance, Ruby smiled "You're right! Maybe we can find a pattern!" It seemed like her partner was finally willing to help her find this crook! "You, um….get me some paper, and stuff!"

"At least remember my name!" Russel cried as he ran out of the room in tears. Cardin supposed he wasn't taking his enslavement well.

("This partnership is doomed to end badly…especially with the red menace leasing us on a wild goose chase") Cardin thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Basically a rewrite, but you know with more detail, and longer with extra stuff XD**

Expect the origin to be done in 1-3 chapters before going into something new :)

 **As always Review's are pretty~**

* * *

 **Cataclysmic Chaos**

 _Ruby's been noticing it for a while now, but hadn't been able to do much about it. However, today was the last straw! It wasn't any of her teammates, or friends then who could it be?! Something has risen, and it may be up to her alone to stop it before it's too late. Can Ruby, and whoever she drags along for the ride solve this mystery? or are they doomed to fail._

 **Chapter 2: Aladdin Kisses the Floor**

"Fine, don't tell us then" Weiss said aloud. She'd had enough with Yang's attempts to play dumb. Blake seemed to be in agreement, but before anything else could be done a new player entered the party.

"Um…."

Turning to the new voice WBY came face to face with Velvet, who seemed like she was debating on whether or not to stay.

"Do you need something?" Weiss asked, she was thin on patience, and weather or not she noticed Blakes glare would be a mystery forever unsolved.

"Why aren't you guys with ruby, isn't she your leader?" she asked right off the bat

"We needed some space, but that's a rather random thing to say out of the blue" Was the answer Blake gave her.

"I see…"

"What's with the sudden curiosity?" Yang asked, wondering why the girl wanted to know about Ruby

"Ah, no, no, no it's nothing bad!" Velvet began "I think; I was just curious is all…"

"About why Ruby's not with us?"

"About why she was hanging out with Cardin, and his group…"

There was an awkward silence.

"What?"

It was then that Yang had a sudden realization, and ran out of the cafeteria as fast as she could. She ignored her team's cry's to wait, and ran toward the dorm room the four shared. However, when she got there she saw no sign of her wayward leader/sister.

It was starting to feel a whole lot like the noodle incident at Signal all over again.

* * *

"See, I told you it would work!" Ruby cried out as team RC chased after the apparent thief. Cardin was honestly surprised it **had** worked. The plan had relied largely on the fact that ruby was sure the thief would strike. It was almost like the gods willed it to happen.

It was a little odd.

It seemed ruby also realized how odd this situation was.

Regardless, they kept running.

"Are you sure it was wise to chase him without our stuff?" Cardin asked. Ruby looked at him funny before responding with a tone mothers usually used to explain things to a slow child. "My sweetheart's in my locker that I can call upon at any time, and we're still within the school grounds so the thief is likely a student!" Taking out her scroll, she made a call "Left overs, come in left overs, this is rose over!"

"Don't call us that you litt-I mean what do you want boss, over?" Ruby smiled, everything was going according to plan.

"The suspects heading for the front of the school, I repeat the suspects heading for the front of the school, over!"

"and?"

"And?"

"over!"

Ruby sighed, they may have been stupid, but they were all she had at the moment. "And you need to get there before it does, over!" She made sure to stress 'get there' so the three would understand it. Luckily it seemed they got the memo

"y-yes sir!" with that the line went dead. Welp, it would seem like those three would fuck this up. Thankfully she still had a human shie-some muscle to back her up!

Ruby Rose would never dream of using a human shield after all, nope!

"Onward to battle!" The small girl cried as she sped off

"Hey, I can't run as fast as you!" her partner in crime cried out, while part of him wanted out, another wanted nothing more than to get the person responsible for his suffering between his hands, and crush their little throat!

Figuratively of course.

Cardin Winchester was not a murder!

Nope!

* * *

Emerald Sustrai could be described in one word.

Dog.

That wasn't meant in an offensive way. She had a lot in common with a dog...moving on!

She was just making her way back to her dorm, in typical fashion when she was suddenly pushed aside by a very rude man. It didn't help that she was nearly trampled moments later by a group of soon to be very dead boys. However, just as she was about to stand, and show them why they shouldn't have been so rude the three boys were on the ground, and the rude man was staring at her.

He seemed familiar, but just as she realized who he was she noticed the hateful expression on his face. It all happened so fast, that emerald couldn't follow what was going on, and not to brag or anything, but she was confident in her reflexes! (it didn't help that her semblance required concentration)

Thankfully it ended with her a few feet away from her would be murderer, and in the hands of a possible eventual victim.

"You, first you steal our sweets, and now you want our lives!" Ruby's voice was one backed by confidence "What's your end game, cookie thief!" she pointed an accusing finger at him as she said this.

Said cookie thief seemed to have snapped out of his small pissy fit, and simply gave the girl a confused look. However, he eventually got over that, and Emerald could only guess he was going in for a second try. She recognized him now, and unlike the ignorant kid who had by some miracle managed to save her, knew how outclassed she, and by extension Ruby, were.

"If you're going to try to interfere I'll kill you too." The man began, and in a last ditch effort to save herself from a fight she'd lose in Emerald used her semblance, consequences be damned! However her hopes were dashed when, not even 10 seconds in, the man realized what she was doing and pulled out a knife before jamming it into his forearm.

"Why would you do that?!" Ruby cried out in shock, flinching out of reflex

Emeralds usual calm demeanor was all but shattered at the revelation of what he had done, and she hoped that cinder would arrive by some miracle to save her because otherwise they were all going to die! Her semblance didn't control the environment around them from continuing to exist, and he had stabbed himself to figure out where they were from the reaction he'd get from his actions.

She was brought out of these thoughts when she heard something crash into the pavement in front of her, and metal hit metal.

"We need to find Ruby!"

"You run off without a word, and now you're making demands?!" Weiss asked as she followed Yang who seemed keen on finding her sister. Dam that Velvet for saying what she said, and dam her fear of yang's red eyes of doom preventing her from leaving!

"Of course ice queen, now hurry up and help find Ruby," Yang replied

"Maybe she's at the locker room?" Blake suggested "but considering who she's with, she'll likely be using her gun to shoot woodland critters" she muttered offhandedly

"Nah, she only does that with grimm rabbits" Yang muttered

"wait what?!"

"Do I look like I want to go on a wild goose chase with you!?" Weiss began as they neared the locker room (they hadn't been very far from the room when Blake made the comment honestly) "Besides, what's the worst that could happen!" Weiss tried to reassure her partners loony sibling, but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

"And possibly leave her alone with that guy for who knows how long?!" Yang looked mortified "I'd sooner kill puppies then allow that!" With that she pushed the doors to the locker room open, and headed inside.

Her timing couldn't have been better (or worse, depending on who you asked). As she entered the room the trio heard the sound of rockets, and caught sight of a certain locker flying away.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Yang burst into flames.

 **"I KNEW IT!"**

* * *

Emerald could only gap at the scene before her. The kid who was constantly interfering with cinder's plan was actually confronting a guy emerald knew was stronger than her?!

The kid didn't stand a chance, yet here she was.

"You'd defend a murderer?!" the man asked, and emerald suddenly had a terrifying realization, this man could ruin **everything**!

"You're a thief, and just tried to murder one of my classmates!" Ruby cried out "the only danger around here is you!" She jumped back, and shot at the man with Crescent Rose before charging in an attempt to slash him up. "Besides, you're a freak who stabs himself for no reason, there's no way I can take anything you say seriously!"

It was at this moment that Emerald figured out what she had to do, and with her mind made up she reached for her weapons.

She could do this!

It took approximately 4 seconds for her to realize that she could in fact **not** do this.

The man had given up trying to explain himself, or fight against the girl's massive scythe, and simply gripped it from the dull edge and gave it a strong pull in his general direction. Ruby, not having a lot of physical strength, was pretty much flung towards him. Afterword, he kicked her hard enough to cause her to lose her hold on Crescent Rose, and go flying toward a nearby wall, where she was pretty much beaten into unconsciousness with his foot.

The man had never let go of her weapon while he did this, and it had happened in the span of 3 seconds.

Afterword, he had thrown the scythe toward the new arrival like a Frisbee, which took him out rather quickly.

This all happened in about half a second.

Emerald was down not even a second later, having been slammed head first into the pavement.

The sound of shattering was heard through the quiet, empty lot on the school

"Fuck, I needed her conscious to ask her where that woman is!" The man said to himself before looking over at the other students he had easily wiped out "Perhaps it's best to cut any loose ends, just to be safe, I can interrogate her later." he said to himself.

"I agree with you, cutting loose ends is always the best way to go." the voice surprised the man, and he turned to confront the owner for answers such as "who are you", and so on, but before he even finished turning his head he was cut down by a crimson blade.

"Honestly, for someone who managed to run for so long it was pretty stupid of you to waste your time on children, and a vendetta." the newcomer shook his head, and sheathed his sword. Looking at the 'mess' before him, he wondered what he should do. They were still alive it seemed, and hadn't actually seen him, so there was no real reason to kill them (it would cause a scene, and it wasn't worth it all things considered.)

The scythe hadn't hit the human with its bladed edge, the other boys had just been kicked a few times, so were likely fine, and he was sure cinders little hound's aura had protected her from any possible brain damage, even if it had been broken the moment her face met the floor.

As for the last one, he liked her tastes.

Red, and black were great colors, and he was quite found of roses!

A pity they were all human.

"Still, I should probably hide the bodi-!" He heard footsteps in the distance, and decided to hide. He couldn't afford to be seen, and killing to many witnesses was a risky move, especially if it was this close to beacon, and **that** man. However, he made sure to stay close, and hid in one of the bushes. Something made him stay close, or rather **someone**.

"It should have landed around here!" Yang had finally managed to arrive at the front of the school. It was difficult to figure out where that stupid locker would land, but they finally found it!

"Yang, stop you're ove-! What the hell happened here?!" Weiss was horrified with what she saw. bodies littered the floor, someone's face was in the ground, ruby wasn't moving?! "Ruby!" running to the girl's side Weiss heard Yang's surprised cry and gasped when she noticed what had caused it.

Blake, who had decided to grab Cresent Rose from where it lay (over Cardin's body, the bladed edge just having missed his neck) glanced at her teammate when she heard her gasp "Weiss, wha-!" Her blood ran cold.

Yang was in a state of shock/confusion as she stood over a body, a dead body. Yang was at a loss for words, none of this made any sense! Hadn't ruby been trying to find out who was stealing her cookies?! How had this happened?!

"Y…you don't think she killed him do you…"

From behind some bushes the man gazed at two particular people. One caused him to feel hatred, and the other yearning. Regardless, he decided it was best to leave. He could see the Blake contacting someone on a scroll, likely a teacher, and as much as he would have **loved** to 'catch up' with Blake, or kill the Schnee girl he couldn't afford to cause a scene. ("Besides, it seems like another teacher had followed them, and with the current situation laying low might be wise...") The man thought ("I can always do the others at a later date if needed.") With that the man, known as Adam Taurus silently made his getaway just as a Professor asked the girls about what had happened.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sleepy lol**

 **I'd give it one more chapter before we get into some original content lol, but before then imana sleep~**

 **I'll fix any mistakes I notice as I go lol, enjoy because we're heading into territory that has been lampshaded throughout this fic (and the original lol)**

 **As for Avengerbrink's review: ships are a "egh" concept (outside my comfort zone writing wise, so while doubtful, it isn't unlikely but imana focus on story telling lol)**


	24. Cataclysm

_After the mysterious disappearance of Aleister Crowley, Academy city begins to collapse from its own darkness. Hated and feared by the world, How will Mikoto, one of the strongest level fives survive when she doesn't even know who to trust?_

* * *

 **Prologue: Always running…**

"You sure she's the one?" the man asked his partner, they had been searching for the individual for weeks only to find her at a small family diner, needless to say he had his doubts.

"Positive. The readings never lie and even if it isn't she's obviously an esper with a high enough control to be tracked by a machine meant for the Railgun." His partner replied

"Well if you say so," adjusting his gun the man said "so do we move in?"

"Are you stupid, there are over forty people in there, if we do anything rash we risk civilians getting involved!"

"Sorry,"

"Don't worry, We already sent someone inside to make her suspicious by talking with the cashier, she'll leave because she'll realize she's being pursued and we'll go in for the kill."

"You sure that'll work, what if she takes hostages?"

"She won't, if she was the type to take hostages she would have killed her pursuers long ago, but you shouldn't be reckless. You may piss the commander off enough to get sent to deal with **that** one." The man finished and both soldiers shivered knowing who the other one was.

"Then we should consider ourselves lucky that we were tasked with pursuing **her** down, I wouldn't want to fight a guy who could punch out an explosion,"

Both men laughed then noticed there target leaving the vicinity, they followed her, it was about time to end this and go home, because after months of playing cat and mouse, they were beginning to feel homesick.

Their target, Misaka Mikoto was one of the last level 5's alive. The other one being a boy named Sogiita Gunha. They had traced her using her own electric signals. The girl radiated weak electrical signals which they soon realized could be tracked via satellite and now they had finally cornered her in England.

Finally after months of chasing her down, she had nowhere to run or hide, they made sure not to screw up this time. The first time she got away she had used the sand bellow her feat for cover. There were a few more incidents, such as cutting the power of a major city, and jumping into the ocean. Another time was when she bended the metal around her and vanished (it was presumed she used magnetism to stick on to the train that had passed by), and one of the last times she escaped was when she had used her magnetism to stick to a plane just as it was leaving… after that she had disappeared for months only to be found accidentally by a submarine radar. After that they had found out that she could be tracked by the electromagnetic barrier she naturally had.

Once they took care of her they would have less things to worry about, the rest of the level 5's were already presumed dead. Kakine Teitoku was said to have been ripped to shreds by Accelerator, Mugino Shizuri was presumed dead after the events in WW3 and Shokuhou Misaki had all but vanished. While they could technically count her as probably still being alive, the fact that she hadn't been sighted in months was enough to assume she wasn't much of a threat, or she died when Academy City was 'purged'. And Accelerator, the most dangerous of the level 5's had vanished off the face of the earth.

Everyone hoped he was dead.

Adding the fact that no one knew the last level 5, it was safe to say that he was safe.

Hopefully, they could eliminate the strongest Electromaster and focus all there resources on the last level 5 after taking care of him, the world could finally live at ease, without the fear of retribution.

 **M-W-M-W-M**

The 15 year old ran with all her might, how had they found her?! She had been careful not to use her powers and even created a clever disguise! She had left the restaurant the moment she noticed something was fishy, a habit she had picked up after running from pursuers for several months, and began to make use of.

But after fleeing, she realized that she was probably safer in the establishment.

The streets were deserted, not only that but as soon as she turned a corner she was shot at, they didn't even bother to tell her to freeze this time. Granted, the last few times resulted in her using her electricity, but it was still surprising.

The girl ducked into an alley, narrowly avoiding a bullet. But she didn't slow down. She couldn't afford too for if she did only death awaited her. She knew this because it had been the same for all the other Espers. It was either live life on the run or die. She had learned that the hard way.

As she ran she ran into several more 'people with guns' as she dubbed them and quickly used her magnetism to subdue them and scale a wall leading her to a small garden. If she wasn't in her current predicament, she might have thought it was beautiful. But alas, she was running from 'people with guns' and pushed such thoughts to the back of her mind.

Deciding that she was safe for the time being, she found a place to hide and decided to rest. Thinking back on her experiences after fleeing Academy City she felt alone, she couldn't go home because of what had happened and she couldn't ask for help, because the entire world was her enemy…

However her peace did not last and as if sensing danger, sent some lightning toward the wall she had scaled earlier, causing the men who were planning on attacking her to rethink their approach, and ran. Hoping that her luck would pull through and she would somehow escape this endless cycle of cat and mouse.

Suddenly a bullet grazed her shoulder, clutching her arm she cursed. How had she not sensed that, her powers were supposed to alert her of anything that came her way, unless her electricity had weakened to the point in which it no longer worked?!

If that was the case, things just got that much more dangerous. Rounding a corner, she found herself surrounded by her pursuers. Using more electricity she hoped to stun them but to no avail. Her powers wouldn't activate! Now that she thought about it, when was the last time she had a decent rest? She'd been running for so long that she had become paranoid and never got the chance. Was her exhaustion finally catching up to her to the point of affecting her ability?! She clenched her teeth. In the end it was her own carelessness that killed her.

The last thing she felt was a sting on the back of her neck and a small white figure making its way toward her before everything went black.

 **Shinnypichu88's author's note: What did you think? if you couldn't tell this stories heavenly based off of Shadrala's _Dangerous_ hopfully we don't have similar plots as well.**

 **to be honest i may stop updating after chapter three, i run out of ideas after that. i'll resume the story if i get great ideas though.**

 **also, this chapter was a tweaked a bit, i messed up on a few parts.**

 **what do you think? leave a review?**

* * *

 **Chapter One:** **Awakening**

 _"not that i give a shit about you or anything like that, but it seems like the guy's in charge see us as monsters. you better get out while you can,"_

The girl began to slowly come to, her throat felt dry and she herself felt like she'd been hit by a bus. It seemed like her body was finally starting to catch up to her as she felt hot, a fever? She didn't need this right now she needed to get out of here, suddenly a thought hit her, were exactly was here? The last thing she remembered was getting hit in the back of her neck with something.

 _Those bastards tranquilized me!_ She thought angrily and tried to sit up, only to fail. Her body seemed to be weaker than she thought.

"Ah, short hairs awake!" a girl cried and Mikoto immediately recognized who the owner of said voice was

"c…chibi-sister?" she asked turning her head in the direction of the voice, it was indeed the little nun she always saw following behind that idiot, great now she was feeling depressed again, suddenly she saw the small nun looking as her with her big wide eyes.

"W…what?" Mikasa asked a little uncomfortable at the girls close proximity, the girl however either didn't notice or didn't care and asked

"What were you doing here, short-hair?" the nun asked "Don't you live in Academy city?"

As soon as the words left the nun-in-trainings lips, Mikoto flinched. She wished the nun hadn't said that, it reminded her about what had happened after she got back from Russia…

"Didn't you know? Academy city's gone…" the Electromaster replied before drifting off as a surge of memories from that day hit her like a ton of bricks. now that she thought about it she wondered what happened to her friends or the sisters… hell she was even wondering what happened to her neck breaking dorm supervisor...

Speaking of repressed memories, "where am I?" the Electromaster asked placing her hand on her head as if it would help ease the pain.

The nun, who was wondering just what the short haired girl meant about her earlier statement just gave her a confused look before pulling out a bag of potato chips from seemingly nowhere and eating, "St. George's Cathedral," she replied as she stuffed her face with the salty treat. Mikoto gave her a blank look before asking how she got there, to which the nun replied "I brought you here,"

Mikoto gave the girl another blank look causing said girl to retaliate by telling her she really did carry her all the way. After the pair calmed down, Mikoto decided to try and take her leave. She couldn't stay here after all, she brought misfortune wherever she went. It reminded her of a certain someone she used to know…

Trying to lift herself off the bed, she found it harder than it seemed, eventually the nun helped her sit on the bed, feeling pity for Mikoto's pathetic attempts to stand.

"You shouldn't push yourself according to the despicable man your body's still weak from all the strain you put it through."

"despicable man?" Mikoto asked confused before shaking her head, she wasn't safe here and she needed to get out before the guys with guns came looking for her. With her mind made up, she attempted to leave, much to the nuns chagrin.

"I told you not to move!" the girl cried as she pounced upon the girl once known as the Railgun, and was successful in restraining the girl by lying on top of her (probably due to the girls fatigue). After several minutes of bickering and struggling the two were stopped by the sudden arrival of a certain Image Breaker.

"Hey Biri-Biri do you mind listening to Index for now, you were in pretty bad shape when we found you, and you still got a fever." the boy asked, as he noticed the current situation. (surprisingly)

Mikoto, who was still being 'restrained' on the by a certain magical Index looked at the boy as if she had seen a ghost before asking her own question, "y.. bu… you… the ocean…" she stuttered as her eyes began to fill with tears

"ah that," Touma said, not noticing that the girl was on the verge of having a mental breakdown "well someone saved me I guess," he replied before moving the girl, who was too busy having a mental breakdown to notice, back on the bed. "you ok, you look like you've seen a ghost?" the boy asked causing the girl to snap

"Of course not, I saw you fall, I thought you died, and then what happened afterword and the hunters an…" at this point the girl was just speaking in-between sobs making the rooms occupants very uncomfortable.

Touma was the first to break the silence "so what happened?" he asked awkwardly catching the girl's attention "I heard a few rumors about Academy City here and there and then I find you all the way here in England with an army after you,"

Mikoto, who was finally beginning to calm down, just stared at him before deciding to reply "ah that," the girl chuckled "I don't really want to talk about it… but I guess you should know about it too," the girl replied "after WWIII the head of the board of directors disappeared, and i guess nobody wanted to have Academy City collapse on itself so its allies seized it." the girl paused, giving the two enough time to absorb the information before continuing.

"then, they deemed the level 5's a threat that had to be eliminated..." she finished causing the rooms two occupants to stare at her in shock.

 **Shinnypichu88's author's notes: well what do you think? This is where things get a bit fuzzy because I don't know much of what happened during and after WWIII other than what's on the wika… I hope I got things right, it would be embarrassing if I didn't…**

 **Anyone's help is welcome…**

 **Also next chapter is a little back story about what happened in academy city, and on an unrelated note, i just found out that Stiyl was 14! i thought he was older!**

 **and just incase your confused on the chapters, basically the level 5's are getting killed, and anyone who defends said level 5's or was related to them in any way was targeted too, you'll find out a bit more next chapter.  
**

 **Mind leaving a review and voting on the poll in my profile?**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Ignored One...**

"w…what do you mean?" Touma asked wanting to make sure he heard her right, they tried to kill the level 5's?

"I meant what I said," she replied glaring at the boy who was causing her so much pain inside, "I probably would have been dead too if it hadn't been for that guy warning all the level 5's."

"That guy?" he asked wondering who had warned them, was it someone like Tsuchimikado?

"Accelerator…" she replied, sounding like it was a bad thing "it was more like he attacked me, let it slip and left than flat out telling me though…" she muttered with contempt.

"Ah, I see" Touma said, there was awkward silence that was eventually broken by Index who proceeded to bite the poor boy.

"Why!" he whined

"Sorry it just felt appropriate…" the nun apologized before sitting back down and fiddling with her thumbs. However, the bite did seem to have fulfilled its purpose as Touma got back on topic.

"So they tried to kill you…" he muttered, it was a lot to take in. Academy city, the science capital of the world, tried to get rid of its most prized espers? It didn't make any sense…

But judging from things that happened in the past, like the two attempts to convert a level 5 to a level 6, the sister clones, and even that time when Vento of the Front attacked. The idea that the city would try to kill their trump cards for some reason didn't seem too farfetched.

"If you don't mind…" Touma began, seeing his earlier thoughts as inconclusive "can you tell us what happened after you got back?" he asked, hoping he didn't hit another nerve, he liked it better when Mikoto would try to shock him as opposed to cry in front of him… but maybe if he knew what happened in the city he could do something, anything! He didn't like to see his friends cry.

Mikto looked at him before chuckling, "I may as well, you obviously don't know what's going on" she replied, but a wave of nausea suddenly hit her and she collapsed.

"Misaka!"

"Short-Hair!"

The two cried as the girl collapsed, however upon closer inspection it seemed she was asleep.

"She's just sleeping, worrying us for nothing…" Touma muttered before positioning the girl into a much more comfortable position

"I guess we shouldn't ask her then, if it brings up such hurtful memories…" Touma muttered

"I could tell you if you'd like…" a voice said causing the forgotten Index and Touma to nearly jump out of their skin in fear

"Who's there?" Index cried before she noticed Himegami Aisa standing in the corner, she was dipping a rag into a bucket full of cold water.

"How long have you been there…" Touma asked

"I've been standing here the entire time…" the girl replied with contempt, "I was the one who treated her wounds remember, I even gave you and Index drinks"

"Ah, sorry I guess we didn't notice you…" the boy replied scratching the back of his head causing the girl to glare at him. Sighing she walked over to Misaka's prone form and placed the rag on her forhead, then took a seat at the edge of the bed.

"It's ok, it's happened so much I've gotten used to it, even my own creator ignores me…" she muttered

"You say something?" Touma asked

"Nothing…" she replied with a flat tone in her voice "nothing at all…"

Placing a cold towel on the Electromaster, the reluctant vampire slayer turned to her two friends and began to speak "you see I was at academy city before Index was taken out,"

"You were?" the nun asked, not realizing it. The sad part was, Himegami had literally been with Index when they left, and during the long plane ride to England.

Letting out a long sigh the girl laughed, scaring the hell out of her two companions before regaining her composure and resuming her conversation with the two.

"After WWIII everyone noticed that the city's security had gone up, more so than it had before and during the war, even members of judgment rarely attended their classes, I thought it was weird, and before the man from before came to pick us up I heard that a few level 5's had attacked members of the board of directors" the girl continued, "I don't know much after that…"

"But…that doesn't make any sense…" the spikey haired boy muttered

"Meaning, someone's lying ~" a familiar cheery voice said scaring the hell rooms (conscious) occupants.

 **Shinnypichu88's author's note: and done! Took a while but I finished it, sorry if it's so short… may post another chapter though…**

 **Also anyone excited for chapter 62 of the railgun manga, I can't wait!**

 **What are they going to do with "level 6" misaka?! (She looks like the demon king! Or queen in her case… who knows… I just want to see stuff!) but I wonder who'll get to her first? Touma or Misaki?**

 **Or maybe someone else?**

 **Or maybe accelerator (sense that "new level 6 shift" seems to have affected the entire misaka network…**

 **Or maybe something totally unexpected! Like Aleister or magicians!**

 **I can't wait!**

 **Also I may post another few Toaru fics to pass the time…**

 **I'm working on one right now called _Attack of the Killer Death Squirrel!_ And it'll probably star Accelerator and maybe Aisa. It'll be related to a different story titled _A Certain Rewrite_ or something…**

 **Anyway, thanks for your support! Gonna take a break and read the novels…because I want the characters to stay more or less in character… as a result this story may stay on hiatus for a while.**

 **sorry if there were any mistakes, will try fixing them later...**

 **because i need to get Laura's personality down :(**

 **And then schools starting, like a certain someone would say: such misfortune…**

 **Till next time, read review and visit my profile please!**


	25. Gutless Crack!

_Sogiita Gunha was number 7, and a fanatic. Index Librorum Prohibitorum was a nun, and also a fanatic. What happens when instead of running into Touma (or Accelerator/Mikoto) she runs into him. what consequences does their friendship spark, and what will happen to the world because of it?_

* * *

Chapter One: Amazing

The nun ran. She was hoping to finally lose her pursuers and maybe get in touch with a church and ask them to help her.

She jumped over another building, and thankfully made it across. Although, it was a rather close call like the near slip up she had near the bridge. Thank goodness she decided against running on the streets.

And just like that, index hoped away from a certain men's dorm and toward another rooftop.

…

Sogiita Gunha had Guts!

It was pretty obvious. He practically screamed that wherever he went. (On another note, it had been 4 months sense he beat a self-proclaimed anti-esper battle expert. Although, the guy took 10 of his amazing punches it was a shame he strayed from the riotous path…)

But he was also hot-blooded and tended to drive into problems headfirst without considering the consequences, he was dense, and had a habit of giving completely impossible explanations for the nature of his abilities.

All in all, he was an idiot.

But he was a powerful idiot who could probably give the number one some trouble.

And our powerful idiot was currently sitting on a rooftop overlooking a dimly lit street. He seemed to be reciting something.

"And as the sun, that had been too afraid to show its face in this city, started to turn the black into grey, I smiled. Not out of happiness. But because I knew... that one day, I wouldn't have to do this anymore. One day, I could stop fighting. Because one day... I would win. One day, there will be no pain, no loss, no crime. Because of me, because I fight. For you. One day, I will win."

Gunha rubbed his chin. He seemed to be in deep thought. However, he shook his head, and erased the words that he had been reciting from his little notepad.

He was completely obvious to what was happening around him. From the gigantic lightning bolt to the blackout that followed soon after.

"No this is stupid, and it doesn't seem to make sense for some strange reason." He muttered. (Perhaps it was because the quote was out of context?)

If one wanted to understand what was happening they would need to know Sogiita Gunha. For you see, he had recently gotten interested in the batman franchise. It was much like what had happened when he got into the superman franchise and the power ranger franchise…

He really had a lot of free time…

But nevertheless, he continued to recite horrible out of context quotes.

That was until he heard a girls cry and was hit on the head.

…

Stiyl Magnus hated his job. He hated having to work for Laura, and he hated having to hunt down his old friend, who was probably confused and terrified.

However, he didn't always hate his job. There was once a time a few years ago where he loved it! But then everything changed when (the fire nation attacked.) Laura had them erase Indexes memory.

He and Kanzaki lost a very close friend that day.

After having to go through the pain over and over again they both lost a little more. Kanzaki became a lot more withdrawn than she had been when index was "still around" and he took up smoking. (But he claimed that it was to strengthen his magic! Even if he only had a few spells that required it.)

Now it was time to do _that_ again. They had about eleven days before indexes brain would fry, so that was plenty of time. Kanaki had left him earlier wanting to find a place to perform the ritual (but she was probably lying)

He had caught sight of the girl jumping from rooftop to rooftop about an hour after Kanzaki had left, and gave chase.

However, she vanished?!

"Dam she must of fell." He muttered, somewhat worried. Just because she didn't remember him didn't mean he didn't care about her.

However, once he reached the spot where the girl "vanished" he stopped, and stared blankly at the scene before him.

…

"That hurt." The boy muttered. The nun, who had realized just where the boy's head was shrieked before backing away with her hands covering her chest. Rubbing his head Gunha looked at the blushing girl who had fallen on him. He did what anyone would do in this situation. (or what he thought anyone would do in this situation.)

He asked where she'd come from.

The girl was confused.

He asked if she were an alien

The girl realized why he hadn't said anything about his head being in her chest…he was an idiot.

He asked if she was an esper from space.

And she decided to stop him right there.

"My name is Index Librorum Prohibitorum and I was roof hoping to get away from magicians who are after the 103, 000 Grimoires I have." She replied

It seemed Gunha wasn't the only idiot.

"That's neat." He replied "and why did you fall on me?"

"I tripped…" the girl replied before realizing how casual the conversation was "wait! Why aren't you reacting?! Don't tell me…you're a magician too!" she cried, absolutely horrified at the prospect of her "capture"

"I wasn't one the last time I checked…I'm an esper!" he replied causing the girl to visibly calm down "but are you really carrying that many things? Grimores or whatever? I can't see a single thing on you…" he replied.

"There in my head." She replied

The boy seemed shocked before he enthusiastically responded "putting books inside your head…that takes a lot of GUTS!" he cried out.

However our favorite fire mage seemed to have enough of the random scene that was occurring before him and made himself known, catching the attention of both individuals.

Index was once again horrified and tried to flee. However, Stiyls words stopped her.

"If you run he dies." He said pointing at the confused Gunha who seemed to understand the situation (in his own way).

The fight was decided before it began.

It would be a couple of minutes before Styil was rescued from eventually crashing into somthing by Kanzaki, who had only spotted his spiraling form by chance. When questioned he responded with "that punch sure was amazing…" before passing out.

It was also then that Gunha realized that the power was out.

…

Aleister Crowley had his mouth agape, realizing how screwed up his plans had now become. While they weren't **ruined** they were fucked.

Aiwass just laughed, while he didn't have a form it seemed Aleister could still hear him.

And Kazakiri remained obvious.


	26. Team Death Match!

_Aliester finds certain Anomaly. Judgment faces a crises and one man will learn that trying to bite Mikoto is a bad idea._

* * *

 **A/N: I'm disappointed.**

 **Over the course of the last few months I have begun to see a pattern.**

 **After a fic about OP Touma is written, everyone attempts to replicate a "better" one.**

 **After a "good" fic featuring Misaki is made, everyone tries to replicate it.**

 **And GOD doesn't even get me started on the Mikoto stories.**

 **Everyone seems to be doing the same with Miko/Kuro, and Kamiko stories have gotten worse in quality. the only good one's either don't update often/anymore or are finished.**

 **There was that one Acel/Mikoto story though…**

 **So after much thought I decided to give the fans another (probably not as good) "Forgotten" with less of the romance and more of the action!**

 **Hope u enjoy!**

 **also, ten cookies to whoever figures out who the villain/villains are/is before there revealed!**

Chapter 1: Anomaly

Academy City is a landlocked sovereign city-state whose territory consists of a walled enclave within the Tokyo Metropolitan Employment Area.

As the city's name suggests, it is a city of several schools and institutions of higher learning from kindergarten to university level that learn side-by-side along with the scientists who research on psychic powers and higher technology, the latter being one of the primary reasons for its establishment. It is the most advanced city in the world, and its technology is said to be 30 years ahead of its time.

Academy City is composed of 23 districts called School Districts which are simply numbered from one to twenty-three. Each of these districts has a specific purpose.

Our story begins in District 7, inside a certain building where a certain person has found an anomaly.

("Should I let things continue as they are, or stop them while I can?") The man thought. He was referring to what he had caught entering the city a few minutes earlier.

("If I let them roam freely it's certain that the number 3 and 1 will get involved, and if they get involved there's a good chance the image breaker will get dragged along with them…not to mention the probability of the rest of the level 5's joining in.")

 **Then why not see how this plays out, if things go south you can always just use Deep Blood** , **and you'd still have the image breaker to take care of the rest?** a certain voice called out. The owner of the voice more than likely knew full well what the man named Aliester had been thinking, for he too knew what was happening.

"Your right, but I'd rather not risk losing two level 5's" Aliester replied.

 **If those two were that delicate then they would of died during that hacking incident and level six shift fiasco** , the voice said **Besides I'm interested to see how things will play out. If things go south then we can just have the image breaker knock their teeth out?** The voice added.

"I suppose, if anything this will just be another trial the image breaker has to face," Aliester thought before turning to the voice he had been talking to. "By the way…what are you doing?" he asked referring to the sight of Aiwass playing a Pokémon game with Kazakiri Hyouka.

 **I wanted to experience pressure.** He replied as his Mega Venusaur used Frenzy Plant on Kazakiri's Rattata, only for the small rodent to survive and use Endeavor. The Rattata followed with a Quick Attack, and defeated the Seed Pokémon.

 **Well what do you know, I lost.** He muttered a bit surprised

"I told you I would prove to you that even the weak can challenge the strong!" Kazakiri cried, but was ignored.

Aliester just went back to doing what he did, deciding to ignore what he just saw.

* * *

 **A/N: well what did you think of the last chapter?**

 **Nothing? ah well here's another...if you notice the plots moving a bit slow...that's because I'm writing as i go (I'm actually busy working on a "secret Project")**

 **Tell me what you think, or if you've figured out the villain/villains yet?**

 **Rattata happens to be one of the best (if not most common) members for the "F.E.A.R." strategy in** **Pokémon B** **attling.**

 **Also, by popular demand i fixed the chapter and made it longer.**

...

Chapter 2: Drabble

Shirai Kuroko was having a bad day.

Scratch that, her bad day had in fact just gotten worse.

The day had started out much like any other. She had woken up like she normally did, but noticed her onee-sama missing. However, she didn't have time to try to find her because she was already running rather late.

The reason for her lateness, or rather, the need to get to the Judgment branch office so early was simple. Apparently someone (believed to be a terrorist) had snuck into the city a few nights ago, and people had been finding large amounts of dry blood in alleyways. Anti-skill believed these things to be connected, but decided to leave the investigating to Judgment because they were too busy (or so they said, in Kuroko's option they were just being lazy.), so as a result everyone had to work overtime, or work earlier than usual.

Today would be the day the results from the DNA scan on some of the blood they found came back, and they would be able to find the person it belonged to. They would get some answers. There hadn't been any missing reports after all, so they knew that the bleeder had to be alive.

However, everything changed when Kuroko arrived at the office. At first she was curious, why did everyone look like their puppy had died? It wasn't until Uriharu approached her that she realized the problem.

The blood results had come back, and according to them the blood belonged to Misaka Mikoto.

…

"But, HOW?!" she asked again. She wouldn't, couldn't believe that the blood belonged to her onee-sama! There was just no way. "I just saw her yesterday, so this doesn't make any logical sense!"

"You do have a point Shirai, there's also the fact that there's way too much blood…far too much for it to belong to the same person."

"Then-" Kuroko began, but mii cut her off.

"Then we just have to figure this out, and everything will make sense," she said "can you call Misaka-san and ask her to meet us here?" mii asked.

Kuroko's heart sank, and she said "I would but…" she began pulling out a Getoka Cellphone "I found this on onee-sama's bed…" was her sheepish reply.

The atmosphere in the room dropped.

It was Uriharu who decided to motivate her partners "don't worry I'm sure the blood doesn't belong to Misaka-san! Why don't we try looking for her and ask her ourselves to prove it!" the flower girl said, hoping to cheer up her teleporting friend.

It seemed to work because Kuroko liked fired up "alright!" she muttered, grabbing some equipment and heading out "call me with anything you find, I'm going to look for my onee-sama!" she cried, and teleported away.

"Don't use esper powers in the office!" Mii cried, but Kuroko was long gone.

…

Meanwhile, someone else was facing their own set of problems.

("ok…so maybe I made a miscalculation…a couple of miscalculations,") the man thought as he ran through the sewer system (I lost an arm, and I think my heart stopped a couple of times, but no matter, I'm just going to go home and sleep this off like a bad hangover.") He decided, his mind still not fully registering what went wrong.

His plan had been going fine. He would consume people and grow more powerful! He wasn't even eating real people, so no one should have had a problem with it! Then everything went wrong.

As it turned out those clones were rather new, and the person they were based off happened to still be alive, but how was he supposed to know that!

Seriously, what's the point of making clones out of someone who's still alive! Not to mention that they were vastly inferior to the original! How was he supposed to know that the original could shoot laser beams, stupid bitch shot off his arm with one!

Now here he was, broken and running with his tail between his legs. He wasn't sure if the crazy bitch was still following him, but he assumed she wasn't because he had left her in a predicament before he fled.

…

"Dammit I lost him!" the girl thought as she tried to find any sort of hint as to where the man went, but she found none. It seemed he had stopped his bleeding somehow…which meant that he probably had a high pain tolerance.

"Maybe if I ask Kuroko…" the girl thought, but quickly dismissed the idea. She REALLY didn't want that girl to know about her SISTERS after all. "so I guess I'll have to find him the old fashioned way then huh…" she thought as she left the sewers, ignoring the strange looks people were giving her when she exited the manhole.

The reason she had been chasing the man was simple. He attacked her for no reason, and she was mad, so she defended herself then he tried to bite her!

She was freaked out that she accidently "leaked" out some electricity (enough electricity to power her phone for a few days) after that she was sure he died, but then the psyco tried to gut her, so she punched him in the face. That's when things began to get heated and after dodging a VERY sharp knife caught one (it hurt like a bitch mind you, but at this point it was rather difficult to dodge, and the stupid things weren't exactly made of anything she could magnetize either) used one as a prerequisite to fire her railgun.

She happened to shoot the guys arm clean off.

At first she was taken completely by surprise (seriously, any moron could of seen where the railgun would hit, but then he jumped in the way!?), but that surprise turned to disbelief and a little bit of fear.

The reason was that the guy didn't seem to think of it as a big deal.

Then he ran off, and she (being the angry and confused 15 year old that she was at that point in time) chased after him, but lost him when he threw open a manhole cover and hid in the sewers.

The bastard.

She would of continued trying to figure out what had happened, and probably would have explained the situation to Kuroko if she hadn't run into her chibi clone.

A clone that looked like Mikoto was the last person she wanted to run into.

"Ah, what are you doing here don't you usually hang around the bastard?"

"Ah, um… I'm going shopping! Misaka yells as Misaka tries to hide her true objective from her onee-sama, and Accelerators not a bastard! Even if he talks like a red neck and acts like one! Misaka cries as Misaka tries to defend accelerators honor!" Last Order cried trying her best to hide something that she didn't want Mikoto to know…needless to say she was failing.

"Right you do that…" Mikoto said. She didn't have time for this right now, so whatever the clone was up to would have to wait. "But, you should probably get out of here."

"Why? Misaka asks in a confused tone"

"Because I ran into some crazy psyco a couple of minutes ago and he might still be in the area" Mikoto replied

"Ah, that's bad, Misaka says as Misaka's mind begins to wander" the clone replied not really interested in the conversation. Her mind was on a more important matter. One she really didn't want her onee-sama knowing about!

"Right…" Mikoto muttered "anyway I kind of blew his arm off, so stay away from anyone you see missing an arm okay!"

Last Orders face, after hearing the words that came out of Mikoto's mouth, was priceless.


	27. The Sonic Forces

_A series of "dabbles" telling Shade the Hedgehogs exploits! The rest of the crew is there too... Honestly, no one really likes the cosplayer._

* * *

 **The Sonic Forces**

* * *

 _A fallen world._

* * *

Eggman's forces had attacked. The small town was ill prepared for an attack of this scale (or any form of attack to be honest) and was quickly overrun.

Miles Prower, better known as Tails, had arrived at the dawn of the attack and had helped evacuate civilians. However, Eggman had made short work of the machines Tails had used to oppose the mad scientist. They were cornered in moments, and it was only Sonics timely arrival that saved them.

However, not even Sonic was able to stand up to Eggmans newest creation. Infinite defeated him as the rest were quickly captured and imprisoned. Tails had managed to get away, but he was a broken shell of his former self.

"That story sounds fake."

"It is not, how dare you!"

"It totally is! You just _Passion of the_ _Christ_ 'd it!"

"For a rookie, you're awfully arrogant."

"How's me calling bullshit arrogant?!"

"Charmy, Shade, shut up." Knuckles ordered before going back to planning out their attack on Eggmans spaceport at the chemical plant zone.

Silver merely glanced at the two, who'd taken to whispering, and sighed. "Are you sure we need the rookie? He's kinda..."

"Odd? Annoying? Amy-sized?" Knuckles began.

"Hey!" Amy was insulted.

"I know he's a bit, odd, but unfortunately he's the best we got." Knuckles ignored her.

"Really."

"Yes. The others couldn't even hold their Wispon right. This guy can use a grappling hook!"

"Alright, but why's he look like... well... Shadow?"

"I think he's a fan." Knuckles replied, referring to Shade's getup. The critter looked like Shadow the Hedgehog cosplaying as Joker from persona... If they weren't in such desperate need of man power, Kuckles would have stayed far-far away from him.

"but... isn't he a cat?"

"Yes."

"But his names Shade the Hedgehog..."

"Let's not question it."

Ignore it they did.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll try to do some random works in hopes that it'll give me the boost I need to get back into my other stories :)**


	28. Commander Anna's Lament

The Order of Heroes!

* * *

 **Xenologue 1** **: Commander Anna's Lament!**

* * *

 _The holidays are near, but Anna isn't really feeling any holiday cheer._

* * *

"Jingle bells, Jingle bells, Jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh, Hey! Jingle bells, Jin-!"

"For the love of god Sharena, I will pay you to shut up! Please!"

Sharena stared at her commander in surprise, Anna wasn't known for being snappy so this was pretty shocking. The Order of Heroes had been tasked (ordered) to clean up the living quarters of the castle. Alfonse and Kiran were handling the bathrooms while the girls took care of the living areas.

"Don't mind her, she just really hates Christmas." Sharena's father, Gustav, said as he entered the room, acting like he hadn't exploited his own children for free labor while he sent the help home for the holidays. "Always has, can't say why."

"I was abandoned!"

"I said I couldn't say, not that I didn't remember."

"Oh…" Anna blushed in embarrassment, "Well I'm just going to go… and see how Kiran and Alfonse are doing, ok bye!" Anna left the room in a sprint. Gustav sighed as his former retainer left and turned to his shell-shocked daughter. "I suggest you tone it done with the Christmas cheer, she gets crabby around this time of year."

"So the commander hates Christmas, I never knew…"

"We found her on Christmas eve, my was that an adventure." Gustav's other retainer, Sebastian, said from his spot on the couch.

"That's so sad!" Sharena muttered before turning t her father and looking him dead in the eye "Don't worry father, I'll make sure to show the commander the true meaning of Christmas!"

"I asked you to do no such thing!" He stated, but Sharena had already packed up and left "Sharena!"

Sebastian sipped on his tea as he wondered where this train wreak would lead. Gustav glared at him "What? It's not like it can be any worse than the noodle incident my lord."

* * *

"Scrub, scrub, scrub, rubbery love~"

"Kiran, please, I will pay you to stop singing!" Alfonse begged. The two were just about finishing up the men's bathroom, having finished the woman's bathroom earlier, and Kiran had been singing the entire time. Alfonse couldn't take it anymore!

"Well fine Mr. scrooge! But I'm expecting a meat lover's pizza for the emotional turmoil you've inflicted upon me!"

"I don't know what that is." Alfonse said as Anna poked her head into the room, upon realizing they were staring at her she quickly left the room "What was that about?" Kiran asked.

"No idea." Alfonse replied, he was lying, he had a pretty good idea. The two returned to their work, and were working quietly for a few moments before Sharena poked her head into the room. "Has the commander been around here?"

"Why..." Alfonse asked suspiciously.

"I'm trying to give Christmas cheer!"

"No."

"What, why?"

"Sharena, The Commander was abandoned on Christmas Eve as a child! Additionally, she's had one bad Christmas after another!" Alfonse began, setting the rag he'd been using to clean the counter top down "Last year Sir. Sebastian decided to try and help her move past this by taking her out to see some carolers..."

"Aw, how sweet of him" Kiran hadn't known the stern man to be considerate.

"And they came back a week later looking like they'd been mugged! Sir. Sebastian refused to tell us what happened!"

"That sounds like an adventure!" Kiran said, Alfonse glared at him.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Sharena said

"The year before that she had guard duty, and a blizzard struck! The walls froze over and she slipped! She almost lost a limb from frostbite!"

"Bu-!"

"And the year before that, she was nearly stoned to death with coal!"

"Wait, why was she being stoned?" Kiran asked, Alfonse graced his question with an answer.

"She got caught in a trap and some Saiyans found her before her squad did."

"Darn monkeys." Sharena spat "They look small and cute but it's a lie." Kiran was curious now but before he could ask her to elaborate Sharena was back on topic "But that doesn't me-!"

Alfonse moved past her and pushed her into the room "My word is final! now, seeing as you have nothing better to do I'm ordering you to finish cleaning this mess!" Alfonse said before shutting the door and locking it. "I'll be back later!" He said as he ran off.

"Alfonse you bench warming motherfucker!" Sharena yelled as she banged on the locked door "Why does this even lock from the outside? It's the bathroom!"

Kiran kept silent as he cleaned the shower. Alfonse had forgotten he was in here hadn't he?

* * *

 _"Mommy, where are we going?" Chibi Anna asked, she looked adorable! Like a stereotypical anime child version of her present self._

 _"Oh, um... To the fair!" The woman holding Anna's hand replied._

 _"A fair! Oh boy!" Anna couldn't wait for all the fun they'd have!_

* * *

 _"Mommy, wait there's no fair here!" Chibi Anna cried as she chased after her mothers horse._

 _"Bye son!" the woman said as she waved goodbye atop her noble steed._

 _"I'm a girl!" Chibi Anna cried but her mother was gone, leaving the little seven year old girl alone in a desolate field._

* * *

 _"Looks like you could use a home." a cloaked man said, lowering himself so that he was eye level with the young eight year old girl. He ruffled her hair and gave her a smile "It may not be ideal, but how about hanging out with us for a while?" He asked and gestured to the stolen loaf of bread in her hands "It's bound to be better than eating what you manage to steal, no?"_

 _Chibi Anna looked at the man curiously._

 _"Consider it, a Christmas present." He said and, for the first time in weeks, Anna felt hope._

* * *

 _"My purse!" a woman yelled_

 _"My wallet!" a man cried out_

 _"My baby!" a teenager cried as Anna jumped atop his horse._

 _"Someone stop that thief!" Someone ordered as, the now sixteen year old, Anna road off on her newly stolen horse._

* * *

 _"You did good kid, real good" the cloaked man laughed as he tossed an empty purse at the wall of their room at the inn. He ran a hand on the groups newly acquired horse "But now we aim bigger, we can't call ourselves Phantom Thieves if we don't aim high!"_

 _"Thank you Mr. Tom!" Anna grinned at the complement. She'd do anything for Mr. Toms sake!_

* * *

 _"You, were sold out." The man holding her down with his booted foot told her before she felt a kick in the ribs. It hurt, everything hurt, but that pain was nothing in comparison to the feeling of betrayal._

 _"What do we do with her?" another asked him. This one seemed to be a subordinate._

 _"What do you think?" the man replied._

 _"Oh, oh, can I do it this time! Can I please!" a third, stupid looking man, begged the other two._

 _"And i'm going to have to stop you right there." a new voice said before approaching the three men "She'd my only lead after all." The three men prepared to attack the newcomer, but were quickly beaten down "As for you" the newcomer said, picking her up off the ground and looking her dead in the eye "You're going to help me find the director of this farce."_

* * *

 _"I've come to far to be stopped now!" the director, Tom, roared! He'd discarded his cloak for a stupid looking cape, and pulled out a malicious looking tome before unleashing a torrent of foul magic attacks._

 _All aimed at Anna._

 _The bastard._

 _"Dodge!" the newcomer ordered before he shoved her out of the way and used his sword to parry the blows. How he managed to do that to magical attacks was beyond her knowledge._

 _Tom snared, but took a deep breath as he calmed himself "As expected of a member of the royal family" he spat before increasing the intensity of his attacks "But no one can counter attack without an opening, not even you Gustav! What? Are you going to toss that sword of yo-!" He narrowly avoided a sword being thrown at him. "Dick!" The attack had stopped his own but it also left the man wide open, Tom had won!_

 _Gustav ignored him and made his way over to Anna who he'd tossed on the floor earlier._

 _"Wha-!? Are you ignori-!" an axe suddenly smashed into Toms side. "Oh..." He fell to the ground as darkness filled his vision and Askr reclaimed his soul._

 _"Took you long enough." Gustav said without looking to see who'd just arrived. He helped Anna to her feet and glanced at the newcomer with the axe. Said new newcomer glared at him._

 _"What?" Gustav asked_

 _"My lord, you were gone for a week and what do we find when we finally find you?" He asked, glaring at Anna who avoided his gaze._

 _"Wait, did you say we?" Gustav questioned._

 _"Yea." Anna suddenly noticed a woman appear from behind her, said woman walked up to Gustav and slapped him "Gustav, you're a dick." Anna hadn't even felt this woman approach!_

 _As Anna watched these three bicker she wondered..._

 _What did she do now?_

* * *

 _"I hate to address the elephant in the room, but what do we do about her?" the woman asked, pointing at Anna, who'd been silent as she followed them around for the past hour. They'd tied up the loose ends concerning the Phantom thieves actions and Anna assumed they were returning home._

 _Not like she had anywhere else to go..._

 _"eh? What do you mean? Obviously she's sticking around." Gustav told her, his two companions showed looks of surprise at his words as did Anna at this confirmation. "Why are you two surprised? I had to go out of my way to get the mayor to let the fact that she was a member of the Phantom Thieves go. Would I do that if I wasn't planning on keeping her around?"_

 _"Are you kidding me? Out of your way? You probably just told him he didn't have a choice!" The woman spat, Gustav gave her a look "Yeah, that's what I said, out of my way..." The woman face palmed._ _Gustav glanced at Anna and said "We'll sort through this," He began, gesturing to the girl, "mess later. Oh! and it gets better!" He grabbed Anna by the solders and led her to the man who'd killed Tom "You get a free student out of this, it's a win-win, wouldn't you agree Sebastian?"_

 _"Are you serious!" Sebastian yelled._

 _"Do you even know what your doing?" the woman asked._

 _Gustav grinned and said "I don't need to, i'm king."_

 _"It's a miracle he puts this much effort to help a random kid, considering how often he forgets about his own..." the woman muttered, and Gustav's eyes widened in realization._

 _Gustav gasped "Oh shit, I have two of those! and it's Christmas!"_

* * *

Anna blinked, her mind was foggy, it seemed like she'd fallen asleep after leaving the duo in the bathroom.

"Ah, did you have a nice nap?" Anna jumped and turned to see Alfonse looking at her curiously. "Ah, Alfonse, you scared me half to death. What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"You know what I meant."

"I'm just reading this book, it's typically what people do when they come to a library." He replied and Anna realized that she was indeed in the library. Had she fallen asleep on an armchair? "You okay? You don't usually make your dislike for this holiday known around Sharena."

"I'm fine."

"Good to know, I don't believe you though." Anna frowned at that, "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"No, no, it's just that this time of year brings back painful memories I would prefer stayed forgotten."

"Memories about your mother, and how she abandoned you on Christmas Eve?"

"You really are your fathers son."

"Don't change the subject."

"Don't pick and probe me like some lab rat!"

"This holiday isn't going anywhere Anna!" Alfonse said, he'd never called her by just her name. He usually added Commander to it. "You need to move on."

"DON'T YOU THINK I'VE TRIED THAT!" Anna yelled but Alfonse silenced her by speaking over her "Then don't. The incident with the blizzard wasn't because of your past, it was because you were trying to keep busy and not think about it. You overworked yourself and slipped on some ice! You didn't have the strength to dig yourself out of the snow that cushioned your fall and nearly died because of it! If it wasn't for me passing by, you would have frozen to death! The same thing happened with the Saiyans! You broke into the hunting area because you were trying to avoid Sharena and got caught in a snare! The Saiyans that found you were domesticated and mistook you for a thief! and while I don't know much about the noodle incident, I have no doubt that was caused by you trying to avoid the issue too. Anna, you need to move on!" Anna bit her lip, and it was clear to Alfonse that she wasn't ready to do that just yet.

"We could try looking for your mother." Alfonse suggested and Anna gaped at his words "I DON'T NEED THAT BITCH TO MOVE ON WITH MY LIFE!" she yelled.

"Then prove it!" He shot back, Anna stalked off without a work and Alfonse let himself fall on his chair. This was frustrating!

* * *

"No one ever takes me seriously." Sharena said as she lay in the bathtub. Kiran sat by her side, obviously not in the bathtub, but on the floor.

It looked like they were role-playing a therapy scenario.

"What about you Kiran, what do you think of me?"

"I think you should get out of the bathtub." He replied. It was starting to get hot in here and the atmosphere was getting more and more awkward. Sharena's little act was just that, an act, an act meant to distract herself from the big elephant in the room.

"Alfonse is a real jerk."

"Tell me about it."

They'd get him for this later.

* * *

 _I'm going to try writing this way for a while. Next chapter will either be an updated summoning scenario or a "Halloween" related fic. Hell, if people like this enough, maybe a request? I doubt i'll see anything so soon though. This chapter takes place a bit after Kiran's been summoned (yes, that's still a thing)._

 _R &R?_

 _Also, criticism is appreciated._


End file.
